El verdadero amor
by ambaraaa
Summary: Rin quiere conocer a su verdadero amor, encontrándose con un joven que sería su prometido creyendo que se había enamorado, haciendo un largo viaje se topa con un demonio que la desvía de su camino terminado en los brazos de otro demonio con ojos dorados
1. La princesa de Uzumaki

**Capítulo 1: La princesa de Uzumaki.**

Varios años atrás se escuchaba la leyenda de la espada de Kurai (oscuridad), a simple vista se notaba como una espada normal con un mango de color violeta con una parte del filo del mismo color, muchos intentaron poseer su poder para recibir el increíble poder que giraba en espiral alrededor de la espada pero cada intento de tenerla, su alma se tornaba oscura matando a toda persona que la espada no deseaba. Con el paso de los años la espada de Kurai había caído en manos de una joven y hermosa princesa de Uzumaki de tan solo quince años, lo que resulto extraño ya que la espada la había elegido como su dueña, y su energía birlaba en cuando la princesa de Uzumaki cantaba haciendo que la espada mostrara la energía que rodeaba la espada. Al cumplir sus veinte años se casó con un apuesto terrateniente de un pueblo vecino, al cumplir un año juntos la princesa esperaba un bebé, todo el pueblo se regocijaba regalándole presentes para ellos dos, deseando felicidades a la pareja llenado una habitación completa con los obsequios de los aldeanos, la princesa al estar embarazada cantaba para su hijo cometiendo un error, su esposo estando dentro del palacio le llamo la atención una extraña luz violácea siguiéndola a una habitación donde estaba solo una espada soltando su energía, cegado por su poder, donde se escuchaba como una parte del palacio era destruida con el arma. Al intentar detenerlo aldeanos inocentes perdieron la vida, la batalla duro todo un día, al estar en ultimas la princesa estando en el jardín en un altar siente la presencia de su esposo, al darse cuenta él estaba herido diciéndole algo en un idioma extraño pero ella sabía que era un "te amo" para luego caer al suelo sin vida. Al terminar con la terrible tragedia ella ordeno que se ocultara esa peligrosa espada sabiendo que solo ella podía hacerla reaccionar, ocultándola lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Con una sacerdotisa, un monje y un sacerdote hicieron un campo de fuerza que solo y únicamente la princesa de Uzumaki podría abrir, dejando todo su poder dormido hasta que un día volvieran a invocarla.

Con el paso de los años la pequeña y humilde aldea llamada Uzumaki (significa remolino y en conjunto todo el nombre alude a la creencia de que cuando la energía fluye en espiral) la aldea tenía las cabañas de madera y a la gente que recorría las veredas de tierra, más alejado del pueblo estaban los cultivos donde los hombres y algunas mujeres trabajaban, los niños de la aldea corrían tranquilos jugando, riendo ante los juegos infantiles. En una loma estaba localizado un palacio llamado el palacio de Shizen (naturaleza) cruzando un rio, era majestuosos resaltando su belleza con los arboles de cerezos, con el color blanco y gris del palacio, podías ver una inmensa puerta roja con una pared de piedra que protegía al palacio de cualquier amenaza. El palacio tenía dentro un hermoso jardín con árboles verdes, rojos y rosa, en una pequeña isla artificial cruzada un puente de madera rojo donde estaba un pequeño altar a los dioses para que protegieran a la aldea. La familia que vivía en el palacio estaba conformado por un hombre y sus dos hija, el hombre se llamaba Takuma era de aspecto mayor tenía unos cabellos azulados y ojos verdes, siendo un antiguo samurái ya que no era de la nobleza, solo su antigua mujer que había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad, los aldeanos lo respetaban mucho pidiéndole ayuda cuando estaban en momentos difíciles, siendo un hombre amable, honesto y leal a su habitantes. Ellos vivían protegidos en el palacio mostrándose poco en la aldea a causa de ladrones y demonios que querían a su hija mayor, teniendo una antigua maldición a causa de una espada, llamada la espada de Kurai siendo la heredera de la espada.

En el medio día una pequeña niña de tan solo ocho años, su cabello era azulado atados en una tranza alta con un moño roza y sus ojos eran verdes, la niña tenía parentesco con su padre, vistiendo un pantalón holgado rojo atado por debajo de los hombros, la parte de arriba era amarilla con unas flores rosas. La niña corría por los inmensos pasillos del palacio, las sirvientas la saludaban al verla, al estar tan casada de correr se asoma a una ventana viendo hacia el jardín viendo a la persona que buscaba. Ella baja las escaleras, contenta corriendo al jardín con los pies desnudos.

-¡hermana! –grita la niña saludando con la mano a su hermana mayor que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, una hermosa joven de diecinueve años con cabellos azabaches llegándole a la cintura cubriéndole toda su espalda, tenía un mechón de cabello atado a un costado con una cinta roja, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate demostrando alegría, vistiendo un kimono naranja con mangas largas, en la parte de abajo tenía unas mariposas con flores blancas que desaparecían en el obi de color blanco.

-Yuzuki –su hermana al verla llegar sonríe dejando un ramo de flores en el suelo, ella estaba juntando un par de flores ya que le gustaba hacerlo, Yuzuki se sienta en el hermoso césped al lado de su hermana.

-¡hola hermana! Te estuve buscando por todos lados –su hermana sonreía viendo sus pies.

-sabes que papá se enoja cuando estas descalza en el jardín…

-¡¿no le dirás a papá Rin?! –Rin coloca su mano en su mentón pensando, su hermanita la miraba cruzando sus deditos.

-no… si tú guardas un secreto –asintiendo con su cabecita Rin sonríe mostrándole su pies de igual forma- ya sé que una princesa tiene que ser refinada y elegante, pero creo que nada de eso herede de mamá…

-pero…

-no importa –dándole una pequeña flor, abrazando a su hermana haciéndole cosquillas, Yuzuki reía a carcajadas.

Las sirvientas que estaban en el lugar miraban a sus dos amas jugando, siendo solo una niña rodeada de personas mayores, Rin su hermana era la única que jugaba con su hermanita, siendo mayor ella no tenía que comportarse de ese modo pero ciertamente la princesita Yuzuki necesitaba divertirse. Al estar viéndolas entretenidamente mientras la veían divertirse, su padre que pasaba por el pasillo de la casa las ve divirtiéndose, lo que llamo su atención era Rin, se notaba que le gustaban los niños ya que ella tenía ese espíritu libre como si fuera una niña anqué no lo mostrara tan a menudo, pero al notarlo sabía que Rin cumpliría sus veinte años el día de mañana y llegaba el día en que ella podía formar una familia.

Hace algunas semanas Takuma encontró a un terrateniente del lado norte de donde estaba, siendo un viaje de dos semanas, al conocer al príncipe de la región norte parecía agradable un joven de una reputación respetable, siendo de buena familia de dónde provenía, un esposo perfecto para Rin. La noticia aún no se sabía por Rin pero en el día de su cumpleaños el joven prometió verla en persona para conocerla, pero antes de todo tenía que decirle cuando estuviera en el lugar.

* * *

Las dos hermanas terminaban sus cosquillas recostándose en el suelo mirando las nubes, Yuzuki miraba a su hermana sonreír mirando el cielo, ella no entendía porque lo hacía sabiendo que estaba feliz. A Rin le gustaba mirar el cielo y pensar como seria estar fuera del palacio, soñado correr en lugares diferentes sin tener tantas responsabilidades, conocer a personas distintas, pero su vida corría peligro si lo hacía, rechazando ese absurdo sueño sabiendo que solo era eso, un sueño. Yuzuki quería mucho a Rin haciéndole hacer travesuras divirtiéndose con todo lo que hacían, anqué no pudieran salir del palacio ella podían ser las únicas en divertirse.

-Rin…-llamando la atención de ella, mirándola sabiendo que tenía su atención.

-parece que quieres preguntarme algo…

-si… ¿te sientes nerviosa por tu cumpleaños hermana?

-no… seguro será hermoso y disfrutaremos con los aldeanos cuando es nuestro cumpleaños

-¡si es muy divertido bailar con los aldeanos!

-espero que pronto sea mañana ya quiero cumplir veinte…

-eso significa que te enamoraras de un joven y me dejaras…-Yuzuki se sienta cubriéndose con las rodillas y manos su tristeza.

-eso no pasara… y si sucede tú serás mi persona favorita en el mundo- colocando una mano en su hombro haciéndola que la mirara con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas- además si conozco a alguien tendrías un sobrino y lo cuadráis, jugarías con él todo el día ¿te gusta la idea?

-¡sí! ¿Pero porque no tienes un bebé ahora? –Rin se sonroja riéndose un poco nerviosa.

-es porque necesito estar casada –riéndose nerviosa, Yuzuki no entendía el repentino nerviosismo acaso ¿pregunto algo que no debía? Rin seguía roja intentando no seguir con el tema- ¿Qué opinarías de tener un sobrino?

-¡me gustaría mucho!... ojala mamá estuviera con nosotras Rin

-si…yo también quiero lo mismo

-¿Cuántos bebés tendrías Rin? –Yuzuki sonreía, Rin se ponía a pensar en la pregunta.

-no lo sé… supongo que lo sabré después

Entre tanta conversación Yuzuki se interesaba en la conversación de tener a un niño o niña para jugar, Rin en algunas cosas se ponía nerviosa sabiendo que era muy chica para ciertas cosas. Al caer la tarde las dos hermanas seguían en el césped, su padre al terminar con todo su trabajo se sienta en el césped frente a ellas, sus hijas se notaban dormidas, Yuzuki estaba con su cabecita en el brazo de Rin mientras ellas se abrazaban. Cuando eran niñas les gustaba dormir juntas más que con sus padres, feliz de saber que se llevaban bien además de ser varios años diferentes. Notando que la noche se aproximaba Rin despierta mirando a su padre observándolas, al notarlo su padre sonreía sentándose en el césped.

-sigues durmiéndote en el jardín…

-creo que mamá siempre lograba dormirme en esta parte del jardín

-de acuerdo cenaremos, levántate –Takuma al ver a Yuzuki profundamente dormida decide levantarla en brazos.

-¿no llevaras a Yuzuki a cenar? –comenzando a caminar adentro, su padre nota los pies de ambas, riéndose.

-ya te he mencionado que no me gusta que estés en el jardín sin sandalias… -Rin baja la cabeza.

-lo siento padre…

-papá…-Rin sonríe abrazándolo, su padre la abrazaba sonriéndole.

-te quiero mucho papá…

-de acuerdo ve al comedor yo llevare a tu hermanita a su habitación…-Rin asiente caminado al comedor saludando a su sirvientes cuando pasaba, todos la querían mucho siendo su primera princesa.

Su padre sostenía a Yuzuki viendo que ella lo sostenía de la ropa, suspirando al ver a Rin muy contenta, entristeciéndose de saber que Rin tendría que irse del palacio si quería casarse y el día estaba muy cerca, sabiendo que Rin no era una niña y tenía derecho a conocer a su verdadero amor con un matrimonio arreglado, ya que él paso por eso enamorándose de la madre de sus hijas suponiendo que a Rin le gustaría ese joven terrateniente. Su único miedo era la felicidad de Yuzuki, su hermana era lo más importante para él, sin saber cómo podría arreglar que se vieran de vez en cuando para dejar todo e ir a visitar a su hija.

**hola me da gusto volver y espero que les guste!**

**por cierto algunos días no los voy a poder subir, paro los subiré al otro ****día**

**los extrañe un montón! un saludo enorme a todos!**


	2. Me enamore

**Capítulo 2: Me enamore.**

Por los anchos pasillos de madera se escuchaban los pasitos de Yuzuki caminado a la habitación de Rin, su padre la seguía con un regalo en sus manos siendo el cumpleaños número veinte de Rin, abriendo una puerta de papel con un dibujo de un árbol con pétalos de flores rosas, Yuzuki entro a la habitación corriendo despertando a Rin con un beso en la mejilla. Rin abre los ojos viendo a su hermana con un ramo de margaritas, recibiéndola con un enorme abrazo a su hermanita dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-¡gracias Yuzuki! las llevare a un jarrón con agua-Rin se levanta de su futón caminado a una mesita de madera en una esquina

La habitación de Rin era enorme con las paredes de un color amarillo no muy llamativo, con pinturas de flores en la paredes, en una parte estaba las puertas de su armario de color blanco con pétalos de flores en la parte de abajo, a Rin le encantaba las flores pitando en su habitación todo de ellas, en una parte estaba una puerta de papel que daba al jardín siempre una vista hermosa de los árboles y la mañana teniendo suerte de tener una hermosa habitación.

-¡listo! Me dieron una gran sorpresa… ¡los quiero mucho! –Rin abraza a su padre y a Yuzuki levantándola del suelo para cargarla en brazos, haciéndola girar para dejarla de nuevo en el suelo.

-bueno hija este es mi regalo para ti…-su padre le entrega un paquete.

-¡gracias papá!

Sacándole la cinta que guardaba su regalo, ve un kimono de mangas largas de color blanco tornados azul dejando toda la parte de debajo con flores rojas, este tenía un dibujos de una luna menguante en la parte de abajo con estrellas, su obi era de color rosa con puntitos blancos en todo el obi. Rin lo abrazaba agradeciéndole a su padre, haciéndolos salir de su habitación para cambiarse su yukata, colocándose un kimono celeste con el dibujo del viento de color azul y blanco, en este se vean unas aves volar de distintos colore solo desapareciendo en un hombro del kimono.

* * *

Teniendo un desayuno divertido con su hermana y su padre, Rin disfrutaba de su cumpleaños en la mañana, terminado con su delicioso desayuno levantándose de la mesa caminado con su hermanita a la parte de afuera a jugar con ella, su padre sonreía viéndolas juntas recordado a su esposa y el parentesco de Rin con ella. Recordando que justo ese día vendría el pretendiente de su hija para que se conocieran y si ella estaba conforme con casarse con él, saliendo al jardín las encuentran, caminado hacia sus hijas.

-¡hola papá! –Yuzuki al ver a su querido padre corre a abrazarlo- ¿quieres jugar conmigo papá?

-más tarde princesita…

-de acuerdo

-¿me dejarías hablar con tu hermana a solas, princesa? –Yuzuki asiente con la cabeza corriendo del lugar para dejar a su padre con su hermana.

Rin al notar que Yuzuki sale corriendo, Rin, que estaba parada cerca del puente rojo, su padre se acerca abrazándola de un costado, ella colocaba su cabeza mirando el altar con flores. Cada cumpleaños de alguno de los tres, colocan flores en el altar del palacio para pedirle a los dioses por su familia y en bienestar de la aldea, tradición que iniciaron los descendientes de la mamá de Rin después de esa terrible tragedia, hace algunos años. Al terminar con ese abrazo Rin se apoya con sus brazos en el barandal del puente mirando el agua, su padre se coloca al lado sonriendo al ver al agua como se notaban los pequeños peces del agua.

-¿podemos hablar hija? –pregunta llamando la atención de su hija.

-si perdona… me quede pensando en cuando hacíamos esto, cuando aún vivía mamá –Rin suelta un suspiro sonriéndole- ¿de qué quieres hablarme papá?

-bueno es que… hoy vendrán a visitarte un joven, es será tu prometido Rin –ella lo miraba estando confundida pero algo sonrojada- te casarte con él y…

-es que…

-tu madre se comprometió conmigo cuando tenía tu edad…es un buen hombre solo tienes que conocerlo

-de acuerdo… será agradable conocer a alguien

-vendrán a la tarde ponte ese hermoso kimono que te regale…

Su padre al saber que la conversación termino, retirándose para dejarla un momento a solas, ya que la notica tan repentina al había tomado por sorpresa. Rin al estar sola viendo como su padre la dejaba ella ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así ¿Quién esperaba que se casaría con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Y si él amor no creciera entre ellos? Viviría toda su vida con alguien que no podía ver a la cara tan solo por no amarlo. Sin importar lo que pensara de esto, ella tenía que ser fuerte y hacer su mayor esfuerzo, sabiendo que su padre la quería ver feliz para formar una familia que no solo sea por su obligación, sino que sus hijos vinieran al mundo con un padre y una madre que se amaran para que algún día ellos declaran lo mismo, y justo antes de su muerte ella no deseaba morir sola con el vacío de la oscuridad.

Sin quedarle opción se dirige a su habitación cerrando la puerta al entrar, sintiendo nostalgia al saber que si su prometido vendría significaba que ella dejaría su vieja vida y adoptaría otra en el palacio de aquel joven terrateniente. Con largos suspiros Rin logro ponerse su kimono, quedando hermosa con él, mirándose a cada segundo para ver su aspecto, al estar todo listo solo faltaba algo. En una cajita de madera, se encontraba una peineta con una flor plateada con piedras rojas en el centro de la flor, colocándosela a un costado juntando su cabello, lista para entonces.

* * *

En una sala enorme, las sirvientas organizaban todo para su reciente llegada, Rin quien se encontraba en ese momento en el lugar, esperaba a su padre que estaba recibiendo al joven prometido de ella, mientras los nervios de conocerlo la comían por dentro, no podía dejar de sentir una tristeza extraña de explicar con una simples palabras en su mente de un "todo estará bien". Las puertas que daban a la parte de afuera de la sala se abren, pasando su padre y dos guardias del lugar.

-Rin, mi querida hija…-su padre hablándole con una voz tranquilizadora, haciendo que ella le prestara atención.

-sí, padre…-Rin no trataba de parecer una niña asustada, actuando como si nada sucedía en ese momento.

-quiero presentarte al príncipe del norte, Takeshi Tukusama –un joven entra a la sala donde estaba ella.

Él tal Takeshi, era un hombre de cabellos cortos negros como la noche y sus ojos eran del color del cielo, él estaba vestido de una forma elegante con un Hakama de color blanco y la parte de arriba era de color azul oscuro haciendo resaltar sus ojos. Rin en tan solo unos segundos le pareció atractivo, inclinándose en forma de saludo ante él con las mejillas con un leve sonrojo, suponiendo que ese sentimiento que en ese momento experimentaba era amor, acaso estaba ¿enamorada de ese hombre, tan pronto? No sabía con seguridad pero si pasaban un momento junto todo seria para bien o mal, según como lo decida el destino.

-es un placer conocerla, Rin-chan –él tenía una vos sumamente clara como él agua, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que era un bueno hombre, al menos lo que creía.

-él placer es todo mío…-al notarlo estaba demasiado cerca de ella tomando su mano, guiándola a la parte de afuera- me dejaron estar contigo por el resto del día, asique, me encantaría conocerte princesa…

-que gusto…

-el gusto es mío…

Todo ese tiempo junto eran eternos, Rin escuchaba varias cosas de él y de todo lo que había hecho en el trascurso de su vida, claramente una cosa era que solo él hablaba de si mimo pareciendo como un engreído que solo pensaba en sí mimo. Al no conoce esta clase de situaciones Rin solo dejaba que él hablara solo para conocerlo, pero eso era aburrido y en todo lo que escuchaba eran sus logros y nada de si tenía o no hermanos más chicos con los que podría asociarse su hermana y ella, o al menos que hablara de algo sobre su futuro juntos pero las cosas no están de ese modo terminado con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

En la noche como era su cumpleaños los aldeanos celebraban de igual forma con una fiesta que todos disfrutaban, y en donde toda la familia del palacio salía a divertirse entre los aldeanos. Rin al estar con Takeshi tomados de las manos caminaban por la aldea, Rin disfrutaba de su fiesta y de todas las felicitaciones que recibía de los aldeanos. Toda la aldea tenia luces de colores y la luna era llena haciendo que fuera una noche romántica para algunas personas, los que se divertían bebían y jugaban con sus amigos y mujeres, mientras que otros llevaban máscaras, comiendo deliciosa comida y demás cosas que se podían encontrar.

-¿disfruta de esta hermosa noche, Rin-chan?

-si… y me gustaría que me llamara Rin, no quiero formalidades –al estar tan distraída viendo toda la aldea, Takeshi aprovecha para colocar su mano en la cintura pegándola a él.

Rin viendo lo que hacía se incomoda con tal acción, sin oponerse a lo que hacía continuando con su caminata, llegando a un lugar apartado se sentaron debajo de un arbola mirando al luna. Rin se alejaba al sentirse incomoda con esa situación, pero cuando menos lo nota él la vuelve a tomar de la cintura besando su hombro, al sentirlo lo aleja empujándolo con sus dos manos lejos.

-lo lamento…-Rin sentía esa incomodidad sin dejar de sentirlo- ¿me perdonas por mi comportamiento?

-si… estoy un poco asustada –desviando la mirada evitando verlo.

-de acuerdo… cuando me valla mañana no nos veremos, pero quiero que estés presente en mi palacio dentro de dos meses, y en ese lugar nos casaremos…-levantándose del suelo él mira a Rin sonriendo- al menos quisiera un beso tuyo princesa…

-¿q-que? Y-yo…eh…-los nervios la hacían temblar sobre todo aquella petición ¿un beso? Nunca en la vida recibió su primer beso, pero no podía cumplir con esa petición.

-entenderé si no… cuando llegues a mi palacio lo recibirás

Despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla Takeshi se marcha del lugar dejándola sola, al estar sola ella sonríe mirando la luna sin poder dejar un extraño sentimiento que sentía al estar con él ¿será amor? Rin subiendo sus rodillas pegándolas a su cuerpo, colocando su cabeza sobre ella, sin dejar de ver la luna.

-(_¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?_)


	3. Encuentro cercano con un demonio

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro cercano con un demonio. **

Después de pasar una semana, todos empacaban las cosas para el viaje de Rin al palacio del norte, haciendo un largo viaje del oeste al norte. Con todo preparado ella sube a un carruaje con dos caballos y cuatro guardias que defenderían el carruaje donde estaría ella, guardando la ropa de ella en un baúl. Con una despedida dolorosa Rin los abrazaba llorando a mares, sin poder dejarlos, antes de despedirse de su hermanita la besa en la frente dándole un fuerte abrazo, llorando ambas hermanas de una despedida, ya que ella no viviría más en su casa. Al despedirse de los dos Rin no dejaba de llorar limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su kimono, ella vestía un kimono simple de mangas largas para viajar con dos debajo de este, era de color rojo con flores amarillas y blanco en todo el kimono, con un obi de color blanco, junto con unas sandalias de madera con flores pequeñas.

-¡los quiero! –dijo ella antes de subir al carruaje para comenzar su viaje.

El viaje seria largo para ella, y solo le tomaría varios días para llegar al palacio, pasando dos días de viaje los guardias tenían que cruzar las montañas desolada, en donde los demonios rondaban por todos lados escondidos tras las rocas. Al estar recorriendo por ese sitio, todo estaba muy silencioso alertando a los guardas de Rin, a un lado estaba un acantilado no muy alto con un río que recorría con furia. Los guardias al notar que no había ningún peligro bajaron la guardia continuando con el camino planeado, para dirigirse al camino tradicional o al menos que conocían.

Rin dentro del carruaje estaba mirando al techo pensando en cómo sería su nueva vida, lo más que la hacía feliz era la idea de tener un bebé pronto y eso la hacía sentir feliz, a pesar de su largo viaje. Planeando un montón de cosa un ruido la distrae, echando un vistazo, notando que sus guardias estaban preparados para atacar con sus lanzas, uno de ellos que estaba al lado miraba a todos lados.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Rin asustad de cómo se veían serios cuando entraban en combate.

-demonios… guarde silencio y estaremos todos bien…

-si…

En ese momento un ruido de cadenas llega a sus oídos, Rin baja del carruaje mirando a un ogro con unas cadenas en las manos, su piel era roja con un taparrabos de la piel de una animal, su cara era plana, con dos cuernos amarillentos al igual que sus ojos, sus dientes puntiagudos y grotescos sobresaliendo de su boca. Con sus filosas y largas uñas mata a los dos primeros guardias con facilidad, uno de ellos se adelanta para sacrificar su vida, el guardia que estaba al lado de Rin le toma la mano corriendo lejos del lugar. El sacrificio del otro guardia duro un tiempo, pero al ser inferior ante el ogro, muere con un golpe de las cadenas del demonio, con ellas al no ver a su presa verdadera rompe el carruaje, soltando un gruñido que causo un profundo miedo en Rin.

-Rin-sama corra lo más lejos posible…

-¿y usted?

-yo estaré bien Rin-sama vallase pronto…-ella obedece las órdenes del guardia, que no era un hombre joven, sino como si fuera un hombre que ya llevo una larga vida.

Escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas ve como el guarda lo atacaba con su lanza, pero con un empujón del ogro lo arroja a las piedras, acercándose al guardia que seguía vivo lo atraviesa con sus garras el pecho haciendo caer su sangre al suelo, de una forma tal que Rin no reaccionaba, ella jamás en su vida había visto algo tan brutal como eso, sobretodo que él se sacrificara en vano solo para defenderla. Estando tan aterrada no podía mover las piernas y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el ogro terminado con aquel guardia lo arroja lejos como si fuera una simple basura, acercándose a Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, planeando lo que muchos demonios esperaban conseguir.

-te encontré humana…

Rin retrocede con sus manos arrastrando su cuerpo lejos de ese ogro, a lo que no loro huir, el ogro la toma del cuello levantándola a su altura dejándola a un metro del suelo.

-me contaron que una princesa humana, sabia la localización de la espada de Kurai…

-¡déjame! –con sus manos intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-tú me guiaras ante esa espada y luego te comeré, estoy muy seguro que una jovencita hermosa como tú, sabrá bien en mi estómago…

-¡ah! ¡Suéltame! –tomando un cuchillo que tenía en su kimono, le hace una cortada en sus dedo, obligándolo a soltarla.

-¡maldita humana! ¡Te matare!

Rin al ver que ese ogro quería volver a atraparla, se levanta rápidamente a correr cerca del borde del camino, con un intento de tomarla con sus manos Rin hace un mal movimiento resbalando al acantilado.

-¡AAAH! –Rin gritaba al sentir como el viento chocaba en su espalda, mirando hacia arriba, como aquel ogro la miraba.

-¡maldita humana! ¡Te encontrare y te matare al momento de encontrarte!

Rin al sentir esas palabras siente como su cuerpo choca con el agua fría de la montaña, siendo arrastrada por la corriente, rio abajo.

* * *

En la noche el cielo estaba despejado y el viento cálido recorría en todo los alrededores, en una cascada donde unas cuantas flores daban sus hermosos colores, con la luz de la luna, las luciérnagas revoloteaban entre las flores moviéndose de un lado a otro. En la parte del rio se encontraba un pequeño demonio verde esperando a un gran dragón de dos cabezas, él pequeño demonio tenia ojos saltones y amarillos, en su manos un báculo de madera con dos cabezas, una mujer y un hombre, se notaba desesperado con el dragón que tomaba el agua tranquilo.

-¡date prisa ah un! El amo se molestara si nos tardamos

Con su larga y enorme cola el dragón, ah un, lo golpea con la cola empujándolo al rio a ese pequeño demoño verde que lo molestaba. Al ser profundo el río el pequeño demonio luchaba con sus brazos para salir del agua, nadando con rapidez para sostenerse de la pata del dragón, respirando profundo luego de tragar agua.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! Mejor vámonos antes de que él amo se moleste…

Tomando en manos las riendas de ah un, empieza a caminar al bosque, ah un estaba algo inquieto volviéndose al río, el demonio con todas sus fuerzas intentaba llevarlo a la dirección del bosque, pero el dragón se oponía detectando un aroma que provenía del río. El demonio pequeño da un vistazo al rio viendo como de la cascada caía algo al agua, ah un se aproxima al río llevando a rastra al pequeño demonio. Hundiendo sus cabezas en el agua, toman con sus bocas lo que había caído en ese momento al agua, sacando a una hermosa jovencita que estaba lastimada en la cabeza y en su brazo, el dragón ,en ese momento, la miraba intentando despertarla.

-al parecer esta joven humana está muerta… pobre cilla

Al estarla viendo de entre el bosque, un hombre caminaba entre las sombra de la noche, desviando su miraba a donde estaban los dos demonios, caminando hacia ellos de una forma elegante, se notaba tranquilo y relajado. El hombre que caminaba a ellos, era alto, con cabellos plateados largos que llegaban a las rodillas, sus ojos eran del color del sol, con unas marcas peculiares en su cara y manos, dos franjas de color magenta en sus mejillas y parpados, una luna menguante morada en su frente vistiendo un atuendo blanco y una armadura, con una estola larga de color blanco.

-Jaken, no deberías tardar demasiado...

-¡amo Sesshomaru! –al notar que su amo estaba detrás de él, se sorprende dando un salto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Jaken? Según te mencione que llevaras a ah un a beber agua, y te encuentro perdiendo el tiempo…

-¡lo siento mucho amo bonito! es solo que ah un encontró…

El demonio Sesshomaru corre a un lado a su sirviente, observando detenidamente a la humana que estaba muerta en el suelo, con tan solo una mirada se de vuelta caminado a otra dirección, Jaken tomó las riendas del dragón para seguir a su amo. Sesshomaru no le importaba los humanos y mucho menos en una raza tan inferior como ellos, en eso su espada Tenseiga una espada heredada de su padre, empieza a palpitar, deteniéndose en el instante que siente la espada. Tenseiga se movía bruscamente en su cintura, tomándola en manos, Sesshomaru mira en la dirección donde estaba la mujer humana, que yacía muerta en el suelo.

-(_Tenseiga acaso quieres_…) –Sesshomaru no comprendía porque la espada de su padre quería eso.

Sesshomaru junto con la Tenseiga se acerca a la joven, mirando los mensajeros de otro mundo que estaban en el cuerpo de la joven, eliminándolos con una sola estocada. Acercándose a ella se arrodilla tomándola en manos, mirando si funciono lo que había hecho, Jaken miraba lo que estaba haciendo su amo. Sesshomaru no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero Tenseiga le quería decir algo siendo la primera humana que revivía con ella.

-(_¿Qué es este calor que siento? ¿Dónde estoy?... sigo con vida, creí que moriría con el frio del agua, pero…siento un calor incomparable, me siento segura y a la vez tranquila ¿Dónde estoy?..._)

Rin con lentitud abría los ojos, pero para su sorpresa era un hombre quien la sostenía en brazos levantándose rápidamente asustada mirando como su kimono estaba maltratado y mojado, al notarlo él hombre que la sostenía se levanta dándole la espalda empezando a caminar. Todo era confuso pero sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre era un demonio, y la única forma de llegar al palacio de su prometido en el norte.

-a-aguarda –Rin camina detrás de él deteniéndolo por el hombro, Sesshomaru se detiene dándose vuelta para verla.

-¿Qué quieres, humana? –su tono de vos era con desprecio e indiferente.

-de alguna forma tengo que agradecerte por salvarme…-Rin no sentía temor ante él, solo que su mirada era fría y penetrante.

-¡deja de decir tonterías, niña! Una humana como tú, no tendría algo que al amo Sesshomaru le interese –Rin detrás de ese hombre ve un sapo verde- ¿Qué puedes tener tú, que nos interese?

-bueno, les ofrezco la espada de Kurai –Sesshomaru al escuchar ese nombre levanta una ceja.

-¡ja! Como una humana tendría algo tan poderoso, además esa espada esta pérdida…

-¡yo sé dónde está! Soy una de las personas que puede dárselas si me ayudan yo se las daré… (_Si esto funciona, llegare tan pronto como sea posible, anqué aquel demonio blanco no muestra ninguna señal de interés_)

Rin hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie y no desmayarse antes de saber si tenían un trato, pero Sesshomaru no mostraba interés y solo hablaba el sapo que tenía al lado. Haciendo esfuerzo sobre humano Rin no soportaba estar de pie y menos estar despierta debido al profundo dolor que sentía respecto a sus heridas, su cuerpo temblaba debido al frio teniendo su kimono todo maltratado y húmedo. Sesshomaru pensaba en aquella propuesta que le hacía aquella humana, dándose cuenta que ella sabía dónde estaba, suponiendo que eso es lo que le quería decir Tenseiga.

-de acuerdo…-al escuchar decir eso Rin sonríe sabiendo que llegaría al norte a salvo con ese dominio.

-¡pero amo Sesshomaru, es una niña cualquiera puede estar mintiéndonos!

-silencio…-con un tono autoritario que dejo con la boca cerrada al demonio verde.

-¡muchísimas gracias! –juntando sus manos contenta de que él aceptara con su proposición.

-pero… si esto es una broma te matare sin dudarlo –eso ultimo congelo todo sus cuerpo recordando como el ogro le menciono algo parecido.

-un cosa más…-Sesshomaru la mira haciéndole saber que tenía su atención- quiero que me lleves a salvo al norte, y te daré la espada ¿me lo prometes?

-lo prometo… vámonos –Sesshomaru se da vuelta caminado al bosque.

Al estar tan débil Rin cae al suelo desmayada sintiendo paz de saber que estaría a salvo de ahora en adelante llegando sana y salva para casarse, anqué aquel demonio blanco le causaba un poco de intriga y sus rasgos eran diferentes de los demás siendo un demonio, pero de una u otra forma estaba segura con él.

-(_Sesshomaru_…)


	4. Gracias

**Capítulo 4: Gracias. **

El sol daba en sus mejillas calentando su cuerpo que estaba frio por la larga noche, Rin recordaba su caída al tormentoso río y de aquellos peculiares demonios que le salvaron la vida, sentándose en el césped donde había caído desmayada, noto a un enorme dragón durmiendo a su lado, por extraño que le pudiera parecer ella no sentía ningún temor ante el dragón. Levantándose completamente del césped Rin veia la hermosa cascada y el aire fresco de la mañana, pero al notarlo los demonios que la salvaron no se encontraban cerca de ella, Rin le parecía extraño que no estuvieran, creyendo que solo eran igual que los otros, estafando de cierta manera a los humanos.

-esto me pasa por confiar en la primera persona que veo…bueno es un demonio, pero aun así…-por unos segundos recordaba ver aquel rostro del demonio blanco que la sostenía en brazos cuando le salvo la vida- ¡que rayos estoy pensando! Este no es el momento, tengo que salir de aquí

Con ese grito el dragón que estaba cuidándola se despierta colocándose de pie rápidamente, Rin estaba de espaldas a él ignorando que este se colocó de pie, acercándose a ella coloca sus dos cabezas debajo de sus brazos pegándose a su cintura. Rin al sentirlo se enternece acariciando con dulzura las cabezas del dragón, pero sin quitar de vista su objetivo de salir cuanto antes de ese bosque plagado se demonios que querrán matarla.

-oye me podrías guiar a una aldea…

Sujetándola de su kimono la sube a su lomo comenzando a volar en el cielo, Rin al ver eso que ocurrió en tan solo segundos se asusta girando al ver como todo se hacía más pequeño. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Rin se sostenía con fuerza de las riendas del dragón quedado asombrada viendo el hermoso cielo celesta y a las aves volar tan cerca de ella. Cerca del lugar estaba una aldea no era la gran cosa siendo pequeña a comparación de donde vivía ella, pero de todas formas tenía la hermosura de toda aldea.

-mira… bajemos –menciona Rin al dragón de dos cabezas haciendo que descendiera a una distancia donde nadie los atacara.

Llegaron a un lugar donde no se encontraba nadie cerca y claramente se podía distinguir la aldea a lo lejos. Pensando varias veces en su forma de vestir, toda desgastado le convendría comprar un kimono para usarlo durante su viaje, buscando entre sus mangas algo de dinero que podría llegar a tener, solo encuentra dos monedas.

-espero que con esto pueda llegar a comprar algo…- colocando una mano en la cabezas del dragón les sonríe amistosamente- volveré pronto te llamare si me sucede algo, quédate aquí y se bueno -Despidiéndose del dragón Rin se dirige al pueblo esperando encontrar algo que pudiera comprar con facilidad.

* * *

En el bosque Sesshomaru y Jaken volvían de quien sabe dónde, al mismo lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba la mujer humana, llegando a la cascada ven que la mujer humana y ah un no estaba donde se suponía que estarían. Sesshomaru al ser un demonio perro detecto con facilidad el aroma de ella a un par de kilómetro de donde estaba, Jaken que era un ser más inferior que Sesshomaru, buscaba algo que ella hubiera dejado pero no encontró el rastro de ambos.

-es extraño amo, se supone que ah un estría con aquella humana -Al voltear su vista Sesshomaru se estaba elevando del suelo- ¡espéreme amo bonito!

Corriendo con sus cortas y pequeñas patitas se sujeta de su estola, Sesshomaru al estar elevándose se dirige donde estaba el olor de la humana, encontrando su rastro en una aldea humana siendo un olor desagradable para él.

* * *

Viendo en todas direcciones Rin no podía hacer nada, todos los que estaba en ese lugar se negaban a aceptar su dinero, decidiendo irse antes que sintiera el aroma de la deliciosa comida que se sentía en la aldea escuchando como su estómago gruñía suplicándole por alimento. Soltando un largo suspiro decide volver donde se encontraba el dragón, cambiando a la misma dirección de donde entro a la aldea. Caminado tranquila de regreso cruzando un puente de madera ya fuera de la aldea, acercándose donde estaba el dragón, unos hombres que estaban descansando debajo de un árbol le gritaron un par de cosas que ella no logro entender decidiendo caminar mucho más rápido para evadirlos.

-donde va una hermosa mujer como tú, lejos de la aldea –uno de los hombre, sucio y grotesco que estaba debajo del árbol, se acerca a Rin sujetándola de la cintura acercando su nariz a su cuello, lo que le resulto repugnante para ella.

-¡aléjate! –Sin permitirlo ella le pega una abofeteada dejándole la marca de su mano al hombre que se atrevió a tocarla de tal manera- ¡para tu información estoy comprometida! ¡Asique no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-una mujer como tú no puede pertenecerle a un solo hombre, que dicen muchachos

Los demás hombres que estaban con él se levantan del árbol acercándose a Rin de una forma tal que le ponía los pelos de punta, al intentar salir huyendo de ese lugar el mismo hombre le sostiene la muñeca lastimándola por la fuerza que ejercía él.

-¡ah! ¡Suélteme! –al intentar liberarse de su agarre con sus manos recibe una abofeteada del hombre lastimándola en la mejilla, cayendo al suelo cubriendo con su mano la herida en su mejilla.

-sí que eres insignificante, mujer –menciona uno del lado del que empujo de forma brutal a Rin.

-déjamela a mi primero jefe –dice otro que estaba a su derecha, él hombre que la había empujado sonríe con prevención arrodillándose frente a ella.

-no… yo seré el primero- colocándose arriba de Rin, sosteniendo sus dos manos a un costado dejándola indefensa- quiero verte sufrir, maldita…

Rin lloraba pero no podio rendirse tan fácilmente por un hombre como ese, el asqueroso hombre que quería violarla le intenta sacar su kimono pero Rin con todas sus fuerzas de resistía gritando a todo pulmón por ayuda, pero nadie venía a su rescate.

Los dos hombres que estaban con él se reían maliciosamente cuando un látigo de luz verde mata a uno por la espalda partiéndolo al medio, él otro levanta una espada que ya no servía para nada estaba en guardia ante el inesperado ataque, cuando se percata de la presencia de alguien detrás de él, siente como lo atravesaban con unas garras que soltaban un veneno de color verde quemándole el cuerpo. Al darse cuenta el que estaba intentando sacarle el kimono a Rin es arrojado con fuerza lejos de ella, notando a un hombre de cabellos plateados cerca de ella.

-¡maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves a matar a mis hombres! ¡Te matare maldito infeliz!

Rin se cubría el rostro con sus mano evitando ver al demonio blanco sabiendo que se veia en ese momento patética, Sesshomaru no le presto a tención al comportamiento de ella sino centro su atención en el hombre que se había atrevido a llamarlo de ese manera, mirándolo de una forma tal que aquel desagradable hombre sintió en todo su cuerpo, pánico al verlo con ese gesto frio con deseos de matarlo. Aquel hombre como un simple cobarde retrocede para salir huyendo de ese lugar, antes de perder la vida en una pelea que solo duraría segundos, al hacerlo Sesshomaru simplemente lo ignora pero sin antes sonreírle de una forma que él hombre estaba aterrado con ese demonio.

-¡mujer eres una traicionera! ¡Te atreves a acostarte con un demonio! –Rin con tan solo oírlo siente como también Sesshomaru lo atraviesa con sus garras dejando que su sangre corriera libremente al suelo, era confuso que él dijera eso antes de morir.

-(_¿a qué quiso referirse con traicionera? "¡te atreves a acostarte con un demonio!" ¿Por qué lo dijo? Yo con…_)

-¡mocosa! –Aquel demonio de ojos saltones y piel verde se acerca a ella junto con el dragón de dos cabezas que la había traído al lugar- ¡¿cómo te atreves a escaparte de ese modo?! ¡Más te vale no volver a hacerlo mocosa!

-me llamo Rin, no mocosa, son cosas muy diferentes –Rin levantándose con facilidad del suelo empieza a caminar a donde quiera pero lejos.

-si te retiras…-deteniendo su andar Rin se da vuelta viendo que él demonio blanco le estaba hablando con una vos profunda pero a la vez confiada y autoritaria- no es forma justa de pagar tu deuda conmigo, recuerda que te devolví la vida fácilmente podría matarte ahora mismo si lo deseas…

-no…

-entonces cumple tu parte del trato de lo contrario, no durare en matarte lentamente con mis garras…

Su cuerpo se congelo al instante de escucharlo, claramente ella no podía confiar en un demonio que no la matara en esas circunstancias con su desventaja, pero en cambio él se lo advertía sabiendo muy bien que tenía que agradecerle de algún modo salvarle la vida y aún más, con aquel suceso con ese asqueroso bandido que intentó violarla. Claramente los demonios y los humanos eran de mundos diferentes pero por una extraña razón Rin no opinaba lo mismo, él era demasiado diferente de los demás pero también tenía los deseos que cualquier demonio peligroso como él tenía, poder, por esa razón debería saber si sinceramente darle una espada tan peligrosa a alguien que solo quiere la muerte de los demás, pero su duda más grande era ¿Por qué la salvo en ese momento? Y si sabía precisamente quien era ella.

-disculpa…-caminando con algo de temor ante el demonio blanco, Rin se inclina ante él sonriéndole sinceramente- gracias, por salvarme

-vámonos…- mucho no le interesaba su opinión pero si le interesaba lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante para conseguir más poder y ser aún más fuerte que antes.

-antes de eso, dime tu nombre…-ella involuntariamente se acerca a su lado aún con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-soy Sesshomaru -mirándola ante su repuesta, haciéndola desviar la mirada con rapidez.

-Sesshomaru…–murmurando con un leve sonrojo, Rin caminaba a su lado sintiéndose segura de tenerlo al lado.


	5. Extraño sentimiento

**Capítulo 5: Extraño sentimiento.**

Siendo el medio día este peculiar grupo de tan solo tres, se podría decir personas y un dragón caminaban por un inmenso bosque, siendo dirigidos por Sesshomaru que precisamente sabía dónde quedaba la espada de Kurai, Rin nunca se lo menciono pero sin su ayuda no podría sacarla del lugar donde estaba. Hace aproximadamente treinta años entre los límites del norte y el oeste (_noroeste_), Sesshomaru recorría solo una tenebrosa, oscura y desolada montaña, donde presencias de demonios y humanos se podían sentir en el aire, en fin, el lugar era desolado sin una sola señal de vida, sin saber por qué razón él decidió tomar ese camino que supuestamente que estaba prohibido, se encuentra con una peculiar cueva donde algunas energías violáceas salían de ella, acercándose a ella la cueva tenía varios pergaminos sellando el poder que provenía del lugar. Más abajo se encontraba una descripción echa en piedra que decía claramente "_espada de Kurai_" esa espada al estar alejada de su verdadero propietario, enveneno la montaña completa con la energía maligna que emanaba de sí, esto ocasiono que demonios y humanos quisieran apoderarse de ella pero la espada Kurai había tomado por así decirlo vida propia matándolos con un veneno que salía de la cueva. Lo pergaminos que la rodeaban solo permitía mantenerla alejada de los demás para que las desgracias no ocurrieran, y que su inmenso poder no cegara a las personas con la carga de la muerte al portar por un solo instante; recodando todo eso se sabía exactamente donde estaba la espada.

Al estar caminando por varias horas Rin estaba agotada de tanto caminar y de terquedad de no subirse al lomo del dragón ah un, sus pies ardían del dolor al tenerlos desnudos. Caminado con dificultad y quedándose atrás de ellos agotada de caminar toda la mañana, deteniéndose un segundo para respirar aire tranquila, sin poder llevarles el paso a unos demonios que podían resistir más que ella.

-Rin…-ella estaba con la mirada en el cielo, al escuchar a Sesshomaru llamarle la atención- no tardes…

-si –continuando con la caminata, pero otra complicación, su estómago le exigía algo por comida- Sesshomaru-sama –corriendo a su lado sonriéndole amablemente- ¿podríamos detenernos?

Sesshomaru se detiene por completo al escucharla decir eso, notando como ella se ¿sonrojaba? No entendía a la perfección los sentimientos o actitudes de los humanos, los detestaba, ya ni soportaba el aroma que desprendían las "repugnantes humano" pero, ese era el problema, esa niña frente de él desprendía una fragancia exista muy diferente a los humanos. Rin al no recibir respuesta solo se inclina en forma de disculpas volviendo con ah un, con la cabeza baja sin querer mirarlo después de haberlo molestado, no lo conocía demasiado como Jaken su sirviente, pero al notar sus expresiones lo sabía. Continuado con el camino Sesshomaru vira sus ojos a ella que tenía su cabeza baja, se notaba que estaba hambrienta y agotada. El movimiento involuntario de él fue este, con tan solo verla no podía evitarlo ¿Qué le sucedía? Acaso eso era ¿lastima hacia ella? No importase que fuera él lo hizo de todos modos, con una velocidad que ni Jaken logro ver se acerca a ella tomándola de la cintura, colocando en el lomo de ah un. Rin y Jaken quedaron sorprendidos con ese acto tan extraño de Sesshomaru, Rin al sentirlo no notaba sus ojos pero su sonrojo estaba en toda sus mejillas siendo la primera vez que un hombre la sostenía de una manera tan delicada y respetuosa como él.

-más adelante se encuentran un río, busca tu comida Rin…Jaken quédate –rápidamente Sesshomaru comenzó a transformarse en una esfera de luz celeste alejándose de ellos.

-¡espere amo Sesshomaru! –Jaken estaba con la carga de cuidar de Rin- y ahora el amo Sesshomaru me usa como niñero de una mocosa ¡escúchame Rin tu misma buscaras tu comida y no te meterás en problemas o el amo Sesshomaru se enfadara….!

Rin no prestaba ni una poco de atención de lo que estaba diciendo Jaken, con un sonrojo en su dulces mejillas miraba en la dirección donde Sesshomaru se había dirigido, prácticamente estaba perdida con aquel suceso tan inesperado, más aún que un hombre como él le levantara de la cintura tan, dulce, para ella solo esa palabra rondaba sin poder dejar de pensarlo. Jaken la veía con su cara de "tonta" sin comprender, pensando que los humanos, más bien las mujeres humanas según él escuchaba que el tipo de mujeres eran incapaces de descifrar, siendo buenas en ocultar sus sentimientos hasta un cierto punto.

-¡Rin ¿me estas escuchando?! –saliendo de su pensamientos Rin mira a Jaken sonriendo aún con su sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿qué? ¡Lo siento Jaken-sama!

-niña quien te entiende, borra esa expresión de tu cara

-¿Qué quiere decir con "esa expresión de tu cara"? –burlándose al repetir lo que había dicho anteriormente Jaken.

-¡no te burles! ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero, esas mejillas rojas que tienes en la cara!

-¡de que está hablando yo no estoy!...sonrojada –con su mano tocaba sus mejillas sintiendo el calor de su sonrojo- ¡ah un! Vámonos directo al río donde menciono Sesshomaru-sama –ah un le obedece empezando a caminar donde estaba el río.

-¡Rin no evites mi pregunta!

-¡de que habla no estoy sonrojada! (_esto me pasa por tonta ¿Qué fue eso? porque él… acaso yo… ¡eso es imposible! Debería pensar en cómo juntar comida para mí y Jaken-sama… fingiré que nada sucedió…aunque me será difícil hacerlo_)

* * *

En el palacio de Shizen en Uzumaki, todos los habitantes del palacio estaban tranquilos limpiando y acomodando las cosas del palacio, Yuzuki que estaba en el jardín del palacio miraba los pequeños peces dorados en el estanque sentada cerca de este. Su padre Takuma la notaba melancólica viendo el estanque, él sabía que extrañaba a su hermana Rin después de haberse ido al palacio de su prometido, acercándose a su hija menor con una mano en el hombro de ella haciendo que ella mirara a su padre con sus ojos con lágrimas, viéndola de esa manera la levanta en brazos abrazándola consolándola con besos en la cabeza de ella.

-¡papá quiero que vuelva mi hermana!

-yo también…yo también pero tenemos que dejar que ella sea feliz…

-quiero que vuelva… no quiero que la secuestren demonios malos…

-no lo pasara, tu hermana es fuerte…

-pero esa maldición de la familia pone en riesgo la vida de mi hermana –limpiándose sus mejillas húmedas con su kimono, colocando su cabecita en el pecho de su padre calmándose.

-no pasara… aunque la secuestraran ella tiene que dársela junto con su corazón –sonriendo con la respuesta que le daba a su hija.

-¿su corazón? –No comprendía lo que trataba de decir su padre, suponiendo que se trataba de algo malo- ¡mataran a mi hermana para obtener su corazón! –Takuma reía con aquella conclusión de su hija comprendiendo que para eso aún era una niña.

-no la mataran Yuzuki…

-qué alivio papá pero ¿Cómo le entregaría Rin su corazón junto con la espada?

-veras, la espada de Kurai está completamente llena de maldad…_Hace algunos años cuando la princesa que encontró la espada de Kurai, ella se llamaba Shizen al igual que el palacio, ella sufrió la terrible desgracia de su marido que falleció a causa de la espada siendo cegado con su poder, lo que no sabía con anterioridad era que la espada se domaría si se le entregaba con honestidad y su corazón entregado a aquella persona que le entregaba su responsabilidad, significando que confiaba completamente en esa persona al igual que le confiaba su corazón. Por esa razón el esposo de Shizen le pido como último favor ver a la persona que amaba, lo cual fue concedido ya que la espada solo quería deshacerse de él que ya no tenía sentido tener a un hombre que estaba destinado a morir ese mismo día. Si se supiera la condición de pasar la espada, la historia hubiera sido diferente a la que se escucha en Uzumaki, pero las cosas pasan y la maldición continua presente en la familia…_no tienes nada en que preocuparte mi querida hija

-eso espero… pero si Rin le entrega su corazón a ese hombre que vino a visitarla significa que…

-tu hermana no lo sabe…

-¡pero ¿Por qué no?!

-si llegara a suceder que quiera usarla o entregarla en las piedras dentro de la cueva dice exactamente lo que tiene que hacer "_la espada será entregada con honestidad y su corazón completo_" no son buenas rimas pero se logra entender ¿quieres comer algo hija? Esta anocheciendo y en esta época las noches son frías…-Caminando dentro del palacio Yuzuki sonreía sabiendo que Rin se encontraba a salvo.

* * *

En el bosque Rin y Jaken sentados alrededor de una fogata con dos pescados asándose en un palo, Rin anteriormente preparo la mitad de las cosas con ayuda de Jaken, siendo una princesa en sus tiempos libres aprendía varias cosas sobre como encender una fogata, cocinar y de encontrar la comida en los árboles o en distintos lugares entre varias cosa más. La noche eran frías en esa región por esa razón Rin juntaba sus rodillas con su cuerpo evitando el frio, su kimono ya estaba enmarañado en todas partes y tenía que conseguir uno de urgencia pero como hacerlo sin dinero para pagarles a la gente, y robarlo no era una opción ya que su educación la oprimía a esas fechorías evitando que lo hiciera. Al notarlo era la media noche y la luna llena alumbraba el bosque, Rin no se dormía pues sus pensamientos no podían dejarla en paz, si Sesshomaru no estaba no se encontraba tranquila pero al ver como descansaban Jaken y ah un ella debería hacerlo, pero después de salvarla de esos hombres hacia cuatro días no podía dormir si el cerca que le daba seguridad anqué fuera un demonio.

-(_él se enojara conmigo por no estar durmiendo… pero no lo puedo hacer sin él ¿Por qué? Tengo que hacerlo, pero mis miedos me dominan y…me da seguridad estar cerca de él, y ahora es como si yo…lo extraño… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Pero…no puedo ocultar que lo extraño… ¡debo dejar de pensar tanto! _) ¡Es cansador estar pensando en él siempre!

-¿de quién hablas, Rin? –notando la presencia de Sesshomaru que estaba debajo de un árbol, ella se vuelve a sonrojar evitándolo.

-¡no es nada! Es que… nada… (¡_Que tonta! por un poco y le menciono que lo extrañaba…_)

-duérmete, mañana será un día largo

-si…

-antes de eso, acércate…-por extraño que le fuera el corazón de Rin estaba acelerado al escucharlo, y no podía calmarlo ni por un instante ¿Qué le sucedía? Obedeciendo ella se acerca a él sentándose a su lado, observando como Sesshomaru sacaba un paquete de su armadura entregándoselo.

-pero que…-al abrirlo era un kimono de color naranja con flores pequeñas en todo el kimono, junto con un obi morado simple, su corazón comenzaba a latir aún más y sus mejillas estaba rojas por el obsequio dibujando una bella sonrisa en su rostro- gracias Sesshomaru-sama –como muestra de agradecimiento no se le ocurrió mejor forma de mostrarle su agradecimiento con un beso en la mejilla de él. Con rapidez ella lo hizo ocasionando que sus nervios se apoderaran de ella, alejándose rápidamente se recuesta en el suelo cerca del fuego para luego dormirse tranquilamente con sus sonrisa dibujada.


	6. El ogro de la montaña

**Capítulo 6: El ogro de la montaña.**

Después de dos días, todo trancaría normalmente como se suponía, Sesshomaru seguía con su misma forma de ser, fría y calculadora, Jaken solo se dedicaba a regañar a Rin por alguna estupidez que cometía trayéndoles algunos problemas, siendo inofensivos para cierto demonio. Rin por otra parte se acercaba más a Sesshomaru en ambas formas, desde aquella noche ella sonreía más que lo acostumbrado, normalmente juntaba flores de las más hermosas que encontraba en las praderas, bosques y en donde sea que llegaban a estar. Su felicidad era constante y no podía evitarlo pero su duda más grande era ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que la hacía volverse de esa manera? Ya no dejaba de pensarlo día tras día volviéndose agotador y confuso sin tener a alguna persona que la ayudara y comprendiera en esta clase de situación, y Jaken no era lo opción que la ayudaría con sus problemas, entonces le quedaba Sesshomaru siendo él su problema, no debía preguntarle de cara lo que sentía por él, resultándole extraño y en el peor de los casos seria la muerte. Borrando las ideas que la revolvían la mente, con unas cuantas sacudidas pero de igual forma no dejaba de pensar en ello, no podía evitarlos ya que su kimono era un obsequio de él, afirmándole que le importaba su bienestar trayendo consigo sus constantes sonrojos.

Estando caminado por varias horas a lo lejos Rin ve una pequeña aldea no muy lejos del lugar donde podría conseguir arroz después de estar comiendo vegetales y pescado, siendo que solo una vez lo molestara, corriendo al lado de Sesshomaru le sonríe consiguiendo su atención pero al mismo tiempo su nerviosismo de la forma que la miraba.

-disculpe Sesshomaru-sama pero… ¿no se molestaría si solo voy a esa aldea, solo por un minuto?

-de acuerdo…-Rin sonríe caminado en dirección a la aldea- Jaken ve con ella –esa fue la última palabra antes de que empezara a caminar a otro lugar junto con ah un dejando a Jaken solo.

-¡espérame Rin! –siguiéndola a la aldea.

* * *

En la pequeña aldea se notaban las viviendas acogedoras y lindas, los habitantes del lugar caminaban haciendo sus compras o solo pasera por los alrededores, viendo a los niños más chicos jugar entre sí. Era nostálgico pensar en ellos, Yuzuki su hermana, era una niña maravillosa que a la vez frágil como las más pequeñas de las criaturas, queriendo tenerla en sus brazos y contarle lo que sucedía pero se encontraban muy lejos del lugar, recordando que debía ser fuerte y ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, pero en los últimos días ella olvido ese asunto y lo peor su nombre. Culpándose a sí misma de no recordar el nombre de él que sería su esposo, pero en su mente rondaba el nombre de un hombre que no era él, sino nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru, él seguía presente en su cabeza sin poder hacer nada y sin saber que le sucedía.

Al estar cambiando por los caminos de tierra tropieza con un niño que estaba cerca del lugar, levantándose enseguida y notando su estupidez lo levanta limpiando de arriba abajo, la tierra en su carita tan adorable mostrando que le encantaba los niños.

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta ella arrodillada la altura del niño.

-¡sí! Muchas gracias señorita, tendré más cuidado cuando camine…

-esa deberías ser yo, no te distraigas y sigue –sonriéndole amistosamente él pequeño niño se marcha saludando a Rin con un beso en la mejilla.

Jaken que estaba cansado de buscar a Rin en esa asquerosa aldea, la encuentra con el niño que la saludaba con un beso, acercándose los ve siendo que ella perdía el tiempo con mocosos humanos, siendo ella una humana igual que ellos.

-Rin al fin te encuentro…

-¿Jaken-sama? Creí que estabas con el amo…

-no, el amo Sesshomaru me ordeno cuidarte, además ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que viniste a una aldea humana…

-eso ya paso, además no creo que Sesshomaru-sama deje que me pase algo…

-¡de que hablas niña! Ya se te fue el coco de pensar estupideces…

-¡no diga eso! Además se nota que le intereso… más que a ti…-levantándose del suelo ella se burlaba de él caminando a una cabaña donde estaba las personas comiendo.

-¡ya déjate de juegos! Al amo Sesshomaru no le agradan los humanos como a ti, sin embargo solo te tiene a ti porque le eres útil para conseguir esa espada…

Con solo escuchar que la usaba por esa maldita espada de sus antepasados, su corazón se detiene sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían en sus mejillas, con una mano evitando que Jaken la viera se limpiaba las lágrimas. No paraba de llorar a causa de las palabras del pequeño demonio, al no saber el porqué de su llanto y no podía estar en ese sitio si la lastimaba tanto aquellas palabras. Consiguiendo lo que ella quería se lo entrega a Jaken, tirándoselo, de no poder más con ese peso que sentía su corazón, Jaken intentaba alcanzarla pero Rin caminaba demasiado rápido empezando a correr en otra dirección a la de Sesshomaru.

-¡Rin! –Jaken al no poder alcanzarla decide ir donde se concentraba su amo- de seguro el amo Sesshomaru me matara cuando se entere que perdí de vista a esa niña…

* * *

Alejados de todo llega a un parte del bosque donde se encontraba un río, con árboles cerca del lugar de unos hermosos color verde y rojo. Rin estando llorando todo el camino a ese lugar, se acerca al agua tocándola con sus dedos sintiendo que el agua estaba perfecta, soltando un largo suspiro antes de levantarse del borde donde estaba. Desatando su obi delicadamente de no dañar su kimono naranja que Sesshomaru le había regalado, separándolo dejándolo en el suelo, abriendo su kimono se desnuda para poder entrar al agua, por último se desata la colita a un costado que traía. Entrando al agua, ella se sumerge en ella para poder bañarse tranquila, limpiando su largo y sedoso cabellos con sus manos, sentándose en una roca plana del lugar.

-(_no debería haberle dicho tal cosa, le dije eso como si Sesshomaru-sama…_) ¡yo no lo amo! ¿O sí? ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de un demonio? Pero cuando veo sus ojo me hacen sentir feliz o… no puedo decir que me repugnan, si son tan hermoso como dos soles pero al mismo tiempo fríos como el hielo –Rin se sonrojaba al pensar en él, tocando sus mejillas con una mano tratando de calmarse- su cabello de seguro debe ser suave y sedoso, deseara… ¿Por qué digo todo esto?

-¡al fin logre encontrarte maldita humana!

Al escuchar esa tenebrosa y furiosa vos detrás de ella, dando vuelta su cabeza lentamente mirando con temor al ogro que la había atacado en las montañas. Se notaba obviamente furioso con ella por escapar la última vez y hacerle ese corte en la mano. Acercándose al borde del río empieza a sacudir sus cadenas riéndose maliciosamente con una profunda vos, Rin todavía le tenía miedo a ese ogro de la forma tan cruel que mato a sus guardias.

-es un gusto encontrarte humana, ahora que no tienes donde irte ni escapar me llevaras ante la espada de tu familia

-t-tu p-piensas q-que te la entregare –su cuerpo temblaba del miedo.

-de acuerdo… supongo que mis compañeros, les gustaría jugar con una humana

Abriendo grandes sus ojos del asombro ve dos ogros pequeños, por lo que perecía del tamaño de un humano común, uno tenía la piel de color azul con una cara grande y alargada, con ojos negros, cuatro cuernos en su frente unos medianos y lo últimos más grandes, sus brazos eran largos llegándole al piso con piernas más cortas. El otro demonio, era de piel verde con un ojo en su cabeza, sobresaliendo de su boca dos dientes apuntando hacia arriba, y una barba corta de un color rosa, con todo su cuerpo descubierto usando un taparrabos de animal con unas cadenas en su cuerpo.

Rin se arroja al agua nadando al menos su única forma de escapar, el demonio con brazos largos de un gran salto la toma en manos en su vientre, Rin estaba en desventaja, siendo tres contra uno. Tirándola en donde estaba el demonio de la montaña la toma en manos, estrujándola con su mano haciéndola gemir del dolor. Los tres se burlaban de ella como si aplastaran a un insecto con sus manos, a Rin no le quedaba aliento debilitándose al sentir como la estrujaban.

-¡miren! –Dijo el de color verde tomando en manos el kimono de Rin- es muy bonito, que dices….- estirándolo para romperlo en dos.

-¡NO! ¡No lo rompan! –Rin lloraba sintiendo como ellos la ignoran rompiéndolo en pesados, Rin lo valoraba demasiado siendo su único regalo de parte de él.

Uno de ellos que reía de su sufrimiento ve un hombre se acercaba al lugar, el primero en atacarlo fue ese demonio con brazos largos corriendo a él, estirando su mano para quitarlo del camino. Acercándose a una distancia corta, con su mano intenta golpearlo pero al mismo tiempo que él hombre salta sobre el demonio de brazos largos matándolo con un látigo de luz verde que salía de sus manos. El ogro que tenía en manos a Rin detiene su juego con ella mirando al intruso, al verlo claramente era un hombre que tenía unas marcas extrañas en la cara y una hermosa estola. El demonio de un ojo corre hacia Sesshomaru, con un hábil movimiento de Sesshomaru lo elimina con sus garras venenosas haciendo que se volviera polvo. Sesshomaru mira con odio al ogro que tenía a Rin, con un salto le corta la mano en donde estaba ella ya desmayada, dejando que caiga al suelo sin lesiones, moviendo sus garras pensando en matarlo con ellas, en lugar de hacerlo desenvaina una espada. La Bakusaiga una espada con la parte posterior de su hoja tiene un diseño rúnico a lo largo, y un mango de color blanco con el mismo diseño, esta tiene el poder de destruir por completo cualquier cosa. Con avilés movimientos de gracia y elegancia como solía ser él, aniquila al ogro de la mejor forma de eliminar a algo tan despreciable como esa basura de ogro.

Rin reaccionaba luego de su repentino desmayo, abriendo los ojos lentamente se apoya de brazos al suelo están boca abajo. Sesshomaru terminado con ese ogro siente como Rin volvía a reaccionar acercándose a ella notando que estaba completamente desnuda, colocándose frente de ella con seriedad.

-Rin…- su tono de vos era autoritario y enfadado por lo que se podía oír al mencionarla, escuchando que la llamaban Rin solo miraba al suelo- sabes muy bien que no debes alejarte

-Sesshomaru –con su angustia y miedo Rin lo abraza sin importarle lo molesto que estuviera con ella, sintiendo como su abrazo era correspondido por él, llorando en su hombro aferrándose más a él.


	7. Rin huye

**Capítulo 7: Rin huye.**

Era la tarde y el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, Rin con un nuevo kimono de color rojo con pétalos de cerezos blancos del hombro derecho para la parte de abajo, junto a un obi de un color verde manzana. Rin contemplaba los colores del atardecer con tonos naranja y rojizos sobre las nubes que se alejaban del sol, ella tenía una gran vista sobre el lomo de ah un junto con Jaken que estaba sentado al lado de ella. Desde esa mañana Sesshomaru decide que la mejor forma en que podrían viajar más rápido era volando, haciéndolo desde esa mañana pero había una desventaja, Rin se enamoraba cada vez más de él viendo su hermoso perfil iluminado con el sol destacando eso brillantes ojos dorados, disimulando cada momento que él la observaba. Ese día se volvía largo, Rin no deseaba que ese día acabara solo para estar contemplándolo, disfrutando cada segundo de ese sentimiento tan espacial.

-(_es hermoso… como deseo que me abrazara como aquella ocasión, tan protectoramente con esos brazos fuertes… creo que mi familia si se llegaran a enterar que estoy enamorada de un demonio se enojarían, pero no puedo evitar que él me siga, cautivando mi corazón_) –soltando un largo suspiro sonriendo en dirección a Sesshomaru que estaba con la vista firme hacia adelante.

-oye Rin…-Jaken hacía varios días notaba ese extraño comportamiento, creyendo que estaba loca- ¿Qué tanto miras al amo?

-¿Qué? –saliendo de su encantamiento de Sesshomaru, le presta atención.

-te hice una pregunta mocosa…

-lo siento, podrías repetírmelo

-¡te pregunte que…!

-Jaken…-Sesshomaru llama la atención de ambos, más que nada para que Jaken cerrara la boca.

Sesshomaru empezaba a descender al ver que la noche se hacía presente, seguido de ah un que llevaba en su lomo a Rin y Jaken, en una cueva cerca de donde habían descendido. Rápidamente Rin prende una fogata iluminado toda la cueva con el fuego, colocándose Rin, Jaken y ah un a un lado se encontraban preparados para dormirse. Sesshomaru se encontraba fuera de la cueva con su vista perdida en las pocas estrellas que se veían a lo lejos, Rin sin poder despegar su vista de él se acerca para hacerle compañía.

-es muy tarde y…-Rin empieza a hablar para que el silencio no la incomodara.

-deberías dormir

-si pero…

-Rin déjate de peros, los humanos necesitan descansar y tu deberías hacerlo ahora –esto lo decía sin mirarla, sin mover sus ojos al menos para verla, bastándole con su aroma.

-si es que… mejor olvídelo, buenas noches…

Observando que Rin entraba a la cueva Sesshomaru toma una dirección desconocida, antes de entrar a la cueva Rin se percató de que él tomaba una dirección a quien sabe dónde, entrando a la cueva donde se encontraba Jaken despierto con sus manos cerca del fuego, siendo una noche fría. Sentándose frente de él, Rin coloca sus manos cerca del fuego con algo de tristeza desde que Sesshomaru la salvo del aquel ogro que quería matarla, estuvo furioso por desobedecerle en no alejarse del lugar donde estuviera él o Jaken, por esa razón la evitaba mirar o mantener unas cuantas palabras con ella suponiendo que no toleraba su presencia cerca de él. Moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación evitando dudar para no hacerse más daño en el corazón del que ya sentía, mirando a Jaken que estaba sentado decide hacerle una pregunta que hace algunos días quería formularla en una ocasión en que, Sesshomaru no estuviera cerca.

-Jaken-sama, no se molestaría si le pregunto algo, que hace varios días estuve pensando…

-¿Qué es Rin?

-yo quisiera saber… ¿alguna vez Sesshomaru-sama se enamoró…?

-¡pero de que hablas niña…!

-¿de una humana?

-¡acaso no escuchas, el amo nunca se enamoraría de una humana! ¡No lo entiendes! –Rin desvía la mirada sonriendo melancólicamente.

-al menos… yo quisiera saber por qué…

-eso deberías preguntárselo al amo… pero siempre supe que los odiaba por ser seres inferiores y despreciables -apretando con sus manos su kimono aguantaba sus lágrimas.

-lo siento… debo irme

Corriendo fuera de la cueva, no toleraba esa clase de verdad, su amor no sería correspondido nunca y lo peor de todos era que ella solo era una carga para él, llorando a mares no veia el camino por donde iba pero quería estar lo más lejos posible de la cueva ya que no tenía nada que decirle, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como una tonta al huir solo de la verdad y no enfrentarlo como debería ser. Jaken la intenta seguir pero era demasiado tarde Rin se había dio, temblando en la posibilidad de que moriría esta vez luego de que la dejo irse y uno ogros intentaron comérsela.

_Al ver que Rin había salido corriendo del lugar de una forma extraña, vuelve con su amo al notar que la perdió de vista. Llegando donde se supone que estaba Sesshomaru, lo encuentra sentado debajo de un frondoso árbol donde la sombra y la tranquilidad podía sentirse en el ambiente, al menos en ese momento. Sesshomaru al detectar el aroma de su sirviente y si el de Rin, abre sus ojos que estaban cerrados, se notaban más fríos que lo acostumbrado desviando su mirada a su "incompetente" sirviente Jaken._

_-¿Dónde está Rin? –su tono de vos era frio y enojado, haciendo que el pobre de Jaken se pusiera de los nervios._

_-eso quería decirle amo bonito…la niña esa…ella _

_-habla si no quieres que te mate_

_-Rin salo corriendo de la aldea sola y no pude encontrarla…-al ver como él se levantaba furioso._

_-asique, dejaste que se fuera sola, Jaken…_

_-¡amo bonito por favor, perdóneme! –temblando del miedo esperaba el castigo de Sesshomaru que daría fin con su vida._

_-¿Dónde se dirigió Rin? –apuntando con su dedo señala donde Rin salió corriendo, Sesshomaru en esas extrañas ocasiones sonreía mirando a Jaken que moría del miedo, con una fuerte patada Sesshomaru manda a volar a Jaken ente los arboles después de semejante descuido- inútil_

* * *

Rin detenido después de estar corriendo, caminaba por el bosque oscuro sin rumbo haciendo a un lado todos los arbustos de donde caminaba. Rin secaba sus mejillas con su kimono dejando de llorar, haciendo a un lado unos grandes arbustos llega a una pradera con el pasto que cubría sus pies, el viento soplaba con fuerza llevando su largo cabello a un costado y en donde una hermosa luna menguante podía verse en toda la pradera. Caminado más dentro Rin se sienta en el suelo mirando la luna, recordándole a su amado Sesshomaru con esas marcas en su hermoso rostro.

-no debí irme, meteré en muchos problemas a Jaken-sama… además de seguro que el amo Sesshomaru debe estar más furioso conmigo ¡¿Por qué nada me sale bien?! Soy una incompetente si fuera…si yo fuera, un demonio como Sesshomaru-sama, me amaría….

-¡ayúdeme! –una vos no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, se notaba que era una mujer.

Corriendo rápidamente donde se escuchaba dicha vos, encuentra a una anciana tirada en el suelo con su tobillo lastimado. Rin se acerca a ella ayudándola a levantarse, con delicadeza con respecto a su edad. Se notaba que era una anciana de una aldea pobre, al ser delgada casi con los huesos notándose de sus manos y cara, su cabello estaba recogido en una colita baja notándose largo y de un color gris, sus ropas eran de color marrón y violeta oscuros simples.

-¿se encuentra bien señora?

-sí, muchas gracias jovencita –Responde la anciana sentándose en una roca de la pradera.

-me alegra que no se allá echo daño ¿su aldea está cerca?

-no joven, perdí mi casa hace algunos días y con ella todos lo de la aldea…-Rin sentía mucha tristeza siendo la única sobreviviente de una aldea que no existía.

-no quise hacerle recordar, ese dolor…

-no lo has hecho… de todas formas, los aldeanos me echaron…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita? –pregunta la anciana mirándola con malicia en sus ojos.

-soy Rin…

-lo sabía, eres la princesa se Uzumaki –con sus huesudos dedos la toma de la muñeca para que la escuchara.

-¿Quién es…?

-soy la poderosa bruja Kaminari –Rin intenta soltarse de su agarre, cuando aquella bruja con su dedo índice sale una luz violácea tocando su frente, al hacerlo un campo de fuerza de un color verde las rodea- escuche tu deseo joven princesa…

-¿Qué quiere?

-considere tu deseo si me entregas esa valiosa herencia de tu familia, y te convertiré en una hermosa demonio como aquel hombre que tanto amas ¿Qué dices?

-yo…

-_acepta no te arrepentirás… vamos amas a Sesshomaru, acepta, acepta ¡hazlo! –_una extraña voz de otra mujer suena en el lugar.

-¿aceptas princesa?

-yo…si

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento las envuelve a ambas haciendo que Rin perdiendo el conocimiento, desapareciendo del lugar.

_Sesshomaru sálvame…_


	8. Engaño

**Capítulo 8: Engaño.**

Jaken después de estar buscando a Rin a gritos, recorrió el bosque donde se suponía ella fue, llega a una pradera donde encuentra a Rin parada cerca de una mujer que estaba sentada en una roca, de pronto un campo de fuerza las rodea. Jaken al ver el campo corre hacia ella sabiendo que estaba en peligro con aquella mujer, llegando al campo de energía lo golpea con su báculo de dos cabezas siendo arrojado por unos rayos.

-¡Rin, niña tonta sal de ahí! ¡Báculo de dos cabezas! –una de las caras del báculo sale fuego que rodea al campo de fuerza haciendo todo lo posible para que Rin saliera.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento las rodea, y Rin desaparece junto con esa mujer, Jaken queda atónito en el suelo sin percibir la presencia de Rin. Corriendo rápidamente de nuevo a la cueva para buscar a ah un, para que lo guiara donde estuviera Sesshomaru, de una u otra forma lo golpearía, por no salvar a Rin de una bruja.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro y vacío se encontraba Rin sola, el frío la hacía temblar saliendo el vapor de su boca, con sus manos cerca de su pecho temblando, su piel se notaba pálida a causa del frio. Al abrir los ojos todo el lugar se ilumina, viendo a Sesshomaru solos en un lugar abierto lleno de flores blancas…

_En aquel lugar Sesshomaru le daba la espalda a Rin, quien estaba en el suelo juntando un par de flores, al hacerlo lleva un hermoso ramo a él. Tocando su hombro con suma dulzura, Sesshomaru se da vuelta sonriéndole pero sus ojos no se notaban siendo la oscuridad que los cubría._

_-¿es para mí, Rin? –Sesshomaru al preguntárselo la toma de la cintura._

_-Sesshomaru…_

_-¿Qué sucede Rin? ¿Tienes miedo de mí? –acercándose a sus labios con lentitud._

_-Sesshomaru, n-no_

_-¿no me amas? Quiero ser el dueño de esos exquisitos labios tuyos…-acercándose a ella ve sus ojos negros._

_-¡no! ¿Quién eres? ¡Tú no eres Sesshomaru!_

_-eres inteligente…despierta_

Abriendo los ojos bruscamente ve a la mujer que había encontrado, levantándose lentamente observa sus ropas que eran otras, colocándose de pie ve su ropa, traía como una tela negra violácea en sus pechos puestos a ella en forma de infinito, bajando cruzándose en su vientre descubierto en forma de X, una falda larga hasta el suelo de color rojo que se sostenía de su cintura, su cabello estaba suelto. Viéndose era otra persona, alguien que no era ella, la bruja Kaminari sonreía colocándole un collar de perlas negras y una perla de color blanco.

-esta perla mi querida princesa la ayudara a ser un demonio…-Rin intenta mover sus labios pero su cuerpo, estaba paralizado.

-(_¿Qué me sucede? no puedo mover mis labios_)

-ahora concederé tu deseo en convertirte en un demonio, cuando esta pequeña perla blanca se torne negra tu alma morirá y quedara atrapada en la oscuridad ¡para siempre!

-(_fui engañada ¡que torpe! Ahora moriré a causa de todas las estupideces que he echo_)

-pronto te convertirás en un demonio

Colocándole el collar de perlas a Rin, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos lentamente y su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar, poco a poco Rin quedaba encerrada en la oscuridad mientras esa bruja reía de su pobre alma.

-muy pronto me servirás princesa, te convertiré en un demonio pero pedreras tu alma y ¡yo obtendré la espada de Kurai! ¡Eso te enseñara a no confiar en la primera persona que ves! ¡Niña tonta!

-Sesshomaru, sálvame… -dijo Rin antes de que la perla que traía en su cuello se tornara violeta pero, no completamente negra- sálvame…

-¡nadie vendrá a salvarte! ¡Olvídalo! -Rin lloraba anqué su alma estuviera en la oscuridad.

Volviendo a abrir sus ojos, pero ya no era más Rin sino otra en su cuerpo, sus ojos eran rojos con unas marcas de tres círculos al lado de sus ojos, de su boca salían dos colmillos afilados, sus uñas salían más afiladas convirtiéndose en un demonio. La bruja Kaminari veia con gran éxito su creación, una mujer capaz de dominar toda la región.

-¡bien hecho! ¡Ahora guíame donde este la espada de Kurai!

-no puedo…-la vos de ella era más profunda, siendo la misma vos que Rin había escuchado antes de aceptar esa trampa- la princesa no cae, todavía completamente

-¡¿Qué?! Se supone que si –acercándose a la perla observando su color- ¡maldición!

-¿Qué se supone que aremos, ama?

-esperar a que ella muera…

-¿eso será posible?… según veo está enamorada de un hombre, y no solo eso, aquel hombre es el demonio más poderoso llamado Sesshomaru

-mátalo entonces… ¡que me interesa que sea poderoso, mátalo!

-no…esa tonta de la princesa no me lo permitirá, pues su fuerza está presente…

-de acuerdo ¡lo matare por mi cuenta! ¡Ponte el kimono de esa niña y finge! Engáñalo, atráelo y cuando él te tenga en sus brazos lo matare

-como ordene…

* * *

Sesshomaru con gran velocidad viajaba por los cielos buscando algún rastro de Rin, Jaken quien se sostenía de su estola la buscaba con su vista. A lo lejos ve a Rin tirada en el suelo boca abajo, al verla Sesshomaru desciende acercándose a ella, levantándola en brazos se notaba que estaba desmayada, tocando su mejilla con sus manos evitando lastimarla con sus garras. Levantando una mano Rin abre sus ojos sonriéndole, tomándole la mano de él con las suyas haciendo que la acariciara. Sesshomaru estaba embelesado con ella, Rin lo abraza pegando sus dos manos en su pecho sintiendo como su abrazo era correspondido.

-¿Por qué huiste, Rin? Me tenías preocupado –preguntándole cerca de su oído.

-Sesshomaru no me sueltes…

-nunca –sosteniéndola cerca de si, captaba su aroma y algo extraño le causaba repugnancia.

-pobre idiota – diciéndole en un susurro, al abrir sus ojos se tornaron rojos, volviendo a la forma de la mujer que le robo su cuerpo a Rin.

-¡amo Sesshomaru! –suelta un grito Jaken advirtiéndole del peligro.

Detrás de Sesshomaru sale un rayo de color verde, con un salto ágil evade el ataque llevando consigo a Rin a un lugar seguro. La sirvienta de la bruja que tenía el cuerpo de Rin, saca del kimono un cuchillo, calvándoselo en su hombro dejándolo clavado, la sirvienta de un salto se saca el kimono usando la misma ropa que tenía anteriormente. Sesshomaru enfurece sacándose ese molesto cuchillo de su hombro, la bruja Kaminari sale de entre los arbustos golpeando con un fuerte rayo a Jaken lanzándolo lejos.

-asique tu eres el demonio Sesshomaru, que basura –dice la sirvienta de la bruja riéndose.

-ya déjalo Yami –Yami era el nombre de aquel demonio que poseía el cuerpo de Rin gracias al collar que traía debiéndolo usar hasta que la perla se tornara negra.

-¿Dónde está Rin? –Sesshomaru veia a ambas mujeres con odio.

-ya no la veras más, esa insignificante mujer está muerta y no volverás a verla…

-¿Qué? –abriendo los ojos al escucharlas, Rin estaba muerta, hacendó que se enfureciera más.

-_no les creas, sálvame por favor…_-un viento pasa cerca del oído de Sesshomaru siendo la vos de Rin.

-ahora morirás tú demonio –la bruja Kaminari de sus manos salen uno rayos de color verde hacia Sesshomaru.

Esquivándolos con facilidad los ataques de la bruja, sacando a Bakusaiga lanza un ataque que solo dio en el suelo haciendo que salieran despegadas del suelo. Yami intenta atacarlo deteniéndose al sentir a Rin impidiendo que atacara a Sesshomaru. La bruja lo atacaba con rayos alzar de la desesperación de no hacerle ni un solo rasguño, Yami quedaba inmóvil sobre la fuerza de Rin sin poder ayudar a su ama. Con un ataque de su espada, logra arrancarle un brazo a la detestable bruja, viendo que se acercaba a ella y que Yami no podía hacer nada, sacando de sus ropas una pequeña esfera arrojándola al suelo, se envolvieron en una ráfaga de viento, desapareciendo. Sesshomaru no era tonto, sabiendo que solo era un truco y que su presencia estaba cerca, elevándose en una esfera de luz sigue aquella presencia esperando matar a la despreciable bruja, que se había atrevido a tocar a su Rin.

* * *

Llagaron a la cueva donde se escondían, la bruja Kaminari estaba herida respecto al ataque de Sesshomaru y su herida, ardía como la peor tortura. Yami seguía inmóvil y su perla se tornaba blanca, desesperándose al ver que Rin reaccionaba.

-esa maldita niña impide que mi sirvienta logre matarlo, tengo que borrarla por completo, y al ver a ese demonio tengo la solución…

En una mesa llena de amuletos, plumas, pergaminos y demás cosas, toma un espejo viendo atreves de el a Rin, que se encontraba iluminada por un resplandor rosa representando todo lo que ella era y más aún, el rosa era el amor que la mantenía fuera de la oscuridad. Enfureciendo Kaminari con su dedo índice, con el resplandor verde, toca el espejo llenándolo de energía maligna, haciendo que temblara de tanto poder y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-esto bastara para matarte…

**Continuara…**


	9. El beso de Sesshomaru

**Capítulo 9: El beso de Sesshomaru.**

Entre la oscuridad Rin se encontraba sola, sonriendo de saber que Sesshomaru vendría por ella tarde o temprano sin abandonar sus esperanzas, sentada en medio de la nada. El resplandor rosa de su alma brillar, haciéndola verse entre toda esa oscuridad, cuando a lo lejos ve un resplandor viendo una imagen borrosa de Sesshomaru y Jaken sentados en un árbol. Rin sonríe corriendo hacia ellos con suma felicidad, gritándole que se encontraba bien.

-amo Sesshomaru

-que quieres Jaken… -Rin se detiene al verlos hablar escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, cuando no lo noto toda la oscuridad se había ido convirtiéndose en un bosque.

-¿Por qué cuida tanto a Rin? Le interesa la mocosa… -sus ojos no se notaba al igual que los de Sesshomaru.

-estás loco, no me interesa en lo más mínimo esa niña, solo la utilizo, cuando no me sirva la dejare… solo le compre esa ropa porque no podía dejarme ver, con una mocosa tan mal desaliñada, tan despreciable como son los humanos

-¿Qué? –Rin lloraba borrando poco a poco su resplandor.

-Rin es una mujer que solo causa problemas, quiero deshacerme tan pronto como sea posible de ella, no tolero su aroma, con solo sentirlo me provoca repugnancia… además si no está viva no conseguiré la espada

-¡no!

-si no fuera por ello la mataría, su repugnante aroma a humano no lo tolero…

-¡NO! ¡Mientes!

- no la tolero…

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Yo te amo, no me agás esto!

-despreciable mujer ¿porque no la deje morirse en ese lugar?

-¡no! ¡Te amo! No me digas eso por favor, no…

-Rin te desprecio con toda mi alma…

-¡NO! –con su último grito la oscuridad volvió a su respectivo lugar apoderándose de ella.

Rin se arrodilla en el suelo llorando con su resplandor desvaneciéndose a cada segundo, que estaba en la oscuridad, Rin lloraba solo porque se lo decían pero al oírlo con sus propias palabras la dañaban aún más. Llorando se escuchaban las risas que en eco estremecían el lugar, Rin predio tan solo en un segundo toda su esperanza quedándose sola en ese extraño lugar.

* * *

La bruja veía con éxito su plan desde otro espejo riéndose de su triunfo, venido que el resplandor se había ido y como su sirvienta, volvía a reaccionar junto con la perla que estaba ya completamente negra. Una gran expolición en la cueva llama la atención de ambas, viendo a Sesshomaru furioso con ambas, sobre todo por ábrelo engañado con el cuerpo de Rin.

-¡Es ese demonio! –Yami estaba aterrada, aun no le pertenecía completamente ese cuerpo, y tenía pocos minutos con ese demonio cerca.

-¡Sesshomaru que gran sorpresa! –Kaminari no le temía, solo necesitaba más tiempo, ocultando el espejo donde veía a Rin- ¿acaso vienes, por aquella niña?

-si lo sabes prepárate

-¿nunca te enseñaron modales?

-deja de hablar maldita bruja

-sabías que, es de mala educación, que entren a un lugar sin invitación

Extendiendo su mano sale una luz soltando un rayo, Sesshomaru al estar tan furioso lo esquiva con su espada, desviándolo a un costado con el mero esfuerzo. Yami retrocedía sintiendo la presencia de Rin en pena, con la angustia que sentía ella no podía pelear sin eliminarla por completo.

-¡tú, demonio! ¡Ya es tarde para que vengas por esa mujer!

-silencio –acercándose a ella la golpea en el estómago dejándola inconsciente, arrancándole el collar que traía.

-¡no, maldito! ¿Qué hiciste? –la bruja retrocede al ver que del cuerpo de Rin salía el espíritu que la poseía.

-¡te matare, ahora que puedo!

Yami era un espíritu lleno de energía maligna que la rodeaba, atacando a Sesshomaru, siendo un espíritu sus poderes eran sobrenaturales haciendo heridas a Sesshomaru profundas.

* * *

Dentro del espejo la bruja Kaminari podía notar un extraño resplandor que rodeaba al espejo, escondiéndose donde esos dos no la mataran. Dentro de donde estaba Rin, ella se despedía de la peor forma de su vida, en la soledad donde nadie la acompañaba, como su alma se estaba congelando al ser un lugar frio y sin luz, la penas se oían a su alrededor confundiéndola, pero su corazón seguía atrapado en ese cruel engaño. Una fuerte luz que se desprende de ella la hace reaccionar, escuchando una voz de un hombre pero junto con la de una mujer.

-levántate…vuelve, aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer, si no puedes salir tómame en tus manos, y respira profundo, y estaré en tus manos de vuelta

-¿quién es?

-soy la espada de Kurai, nacida de la oscuridad pero, puede ser iluminada por aquellos que pueden resistir esta oscuridad, con ese corazón tan fuerte como el tuyo, regresa…

-¿pero cómo?

-hace varios años, la misma princesa que era mi dueña, se encontraba atrapada en la oscuridad, pero su corazón no estaba influenciado por ello, yo aparecí e ilumine el camino… ahora te toca, vuelve

Rin levanta la vista viendo aquella espada que siempre la querían por ella, pero esta vez era diferente, su mango era dorado y su filo igual, Rin estirando su manos con dificulta la toma en manos iluminándose con ella.

* * *

La bruja al ver que la niña tenía la espada y que esta soltaba un gran resplandor, el espejo se rompe. Sesshomaru arto de ese espíritu, utiliza su segunda espada la Tenseiga, que es un arma capaz de cortar fantasmas y seres del otro mundo, también revivir a los muertos y curar a los vivos, tal cual como lo hizo con Rin. Con tan solo una estocada, parte en dos a Yami eliminando una molestia de su camino, al hacerlo envaina a Tenseiga y apuntaba sus garras hacia la bruja. Con suma velocidad la toma del cuello soltando su veneno lentamente, para provocar que muriera lentamente con un dolor indescriptible. La bruja al tener sus últimos momentos, ve como el cuerpo de Rin que se levanta, viendo como palpitaba y abría sus ojos, pero el brillo en sus ojos no aparecía aun.

-Rin…-soltándola Sesshomaru se acerca a Rin, pero sin ver ni una sola ración de felicidad.

-aún no recupero su corazón, es probable que muera con su corazón dentro de toda esa oscuridad

-(_eso significa, que tengo que hacer algo ¿pero qué?… al menos que Rin no recupere su corazón, no volveré a verla, es irónico temo perderla_)

-no puedes hacer nada…-con su látigo de veneno, la elimina fácilmente.

-guarda silencio, maldita basura…-el cuerpo de Rin al no obtener su corazón cae en brazos de Sesshomaru.

Siendo la primera vez, que sentía temor de perder a una persona, sobre todo siendo humana, levantándola en brazos acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de Rin, sin saber si ella volvería o no. Acercándose lentamente a ella sentía la respiración cálida de Rin, dándose cuenta que reaccionaba, lentamente se acerca a sus labios rosándolo con los suyos, besándola de una forma tan dulce y cálida que cerrando sus ojos la acariciaba con cada roce. Rin rápidamente recupera su corazón sintiendo lo más hermoso de su vida, levantando sus manos lo toma del cuello acercándolo más, respondiendo a su beso, cerrando los ojos llorando de la hermosa sensación de su boca. Sesshomaru recorría cada parte de su boca con su lengua sin dejarle aliento, Rin solo tenía la mente en blanco de solo sentirlo, su primer beso como siempre lo había soñado.

-(_este calor que siento ahora es de él, lo amo tanto que me duele pensar en ello… te amo Sesshomaru_)

Separándose lentamente Sesshomaru la acariciaba con sus labios intentando no separarse de ella, Rin se dejaba llevar a ese impulso de no querer estar sola, volviendo a besarlo llorando al volver a hacerla. Sesshomaru no respondía de si, estaba perdido con ella su aroma lo embriagaba y sus besos la mayor adicción, pero de alguna forma tenía que tenerla. Sin querer separase de ella Sesshomaru al miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, ya no eran fríos llenos de odio y maldad, sino que se notaba como la calidez de ellos, la cautivaban con esa mirada, su calor era más cálido que el sol de verano. Alejándose de ella la veía cautivándola, besando su mejilla al notar que Rin se desmayó en sus brazos con una sonrisa encantadora. Desde afuera de la cueva podía verse como el sol daba sus primeros rayos, sonriéndole antes de irse.


	10. Extraño comportamiento

**Capítulo 10: Extraño comportamiento.**

Rin estaba profundamente dormida en una habitación grande, en una puerta grande de papel en donde daban la luz de la luna llena en sus mejillas rosada. Con rapidez Rin se levanta encontrándose en un futón con una yukata de dormir, mirando hacia todos lados cubriéndose con un edredón. Rin no lograba recordar lo que había sucedido en aquel momento pero si recordaba aquel beso que con tanto amor Sesshomaru le dio, sonrojándose al recordarlo con tanta ternura. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Rin se levanta rápidamente para buscar a Sesshomaru, y volver a probar aquellos labios que anhelaba. Antes de salir corriendo de la habitación recuerda que la espada, estaba por algún sitio de esa habitación.

-_… estaré en tus manos de vuelta_

-Si lo que escuche era verdad, la espada debería estar en algún sitio…

Desordenando toda la habitación en busca de la espada, un resplandor en ese momento le llama la atención viéndolo dentro de un armario de madera. Rin sin dudarlo se acerca abriendo las dos puertas, encontrando a la espada colocada parada en el armario junto con un kimono para ella. Colocándose lo lista para irse, su nuevo kimono era de color rojo con flores, y un obi verde con rosa, dejando suelto su largo cabello. Corriendo afuera de la habitación una inmensa felicidad la invadía, dejando sin vista lo que en verdad estaba frente suyo, tropezadnos en el pasillo con Jaken que traía unas tazas.

-¡niña ¿que no ves?! ¡No debes correr en este lugar!

-¡lo siento las reparare Jaken-sama! –arrodillándose frente de él y juntando las manos.

-no es necesario Rin, pero ¿Por qué corres?

-recordé ¿sabes dónde está Sesshomaru-sama? Tengo algo muy importante que darle –ocultando en su espalda la espada.

-sí, está en su habitación pero no deberías molestarlo, últimamente el amo a estado de mal humor y no quiere ver a nadie… desde que vinimos a este lugar, hemos permanecido aquí una semana

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estuve durmiendo una semana!

-al parecer el amo me menciono que tu cuerpo estaba frio, sin mencionar la temperatura alta que tenías a cada rato, al parecer te encuentras bien…

-¿crees que no me quiera ver?

-¡por supuesto que no! El amo Sesshomaru está trabajando y si lo molesta te enviara al otro mundo

-no lo creo… (_Después de ese beso, no creo que me quiera matar, pero no debería confiarme demasiado…pero quiero verlo_)

Despidiéndose de Jaken, Rin recorría a su alrededor viendo que en el pasillo donde estaba era oscuro y nadie estaba cerca, a lo lejos distingue una luz, probablemente el sol, acercándose a un jardín interno lleno de árboles de Sakura y cerezos, haciéndole recordar mucho a su casa. Bajando tres escalones de madera recorre el hermoso jardín, sentándose en el pasto verde, era nostálgico no ver a su hermana y padre junto con demás personas que siempre la ayudaban con sus tareas, ahora que estaba lejos extrañaba ese tipo de cosas. A su alrededor el jardín era chico, notando la casa enorme donde estaban, pero ella vivió lo suficiente en un palacio para darse cuenta que estaba en una mansión. Entre los pasillos Rin nota a Sesshomaru caminar, corriendo rápidamente a él lo abraza de la espalda con cuidado de no lastimarse con su armadura, pero algo raro sucedía, Sesshomaru no movía un dedo encontrándose tieso en el mismo lugar que ella lo abraza.

-¡hola amo! ¡Estoy feliz de volver a verlo! –Sesshomaru al darse vuelta, su expresión era fría e indiferente.

-¿Qué quieres Rin? –aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba, dañándola de cierto modo.

-y-yo solo quería darle esto… -de atrás de su obi saca la espada de Kurai, ya con la misma apariencia cuando Rin la encontró en la oscuridad.

-se supone que estaba en una cueva –aceptando la espada para luego colocársela en la cintura.

-larga historia… sobre eso gracias, por salvarme

Rin no toleraba más, acercándose a él lo abraza del cuello cerrando completamente sus ojos, colocándose de punta de pies para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo de nuevamente. Sesshomaru deshizo su abrazo dándole la espalda, caminando a otra parte dejando sola a Rin. El extraño comportamiento de él seguía, dejándola en ridículo, Rin viendo que el negó su beso y su cariño, su cuerpo temblaba conteniendo las ansias de llorar, ya que la forma tan cruel de Sesshomaru de alejarla, la había lastimado. Dándose cuenta, unas personas escondidas en el pasillo la observaban siendo peor su situación, en ese momento Rin no recordaba como regresar a la habitación en que estaba, y su corazón latía demasiado rápido viendo hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Con toda la confianza del mundo ella quería que el problema de Sesshomaru fuera que ella no despertaba, después de ese mágico momento ¿porque la ilusionaba de ese modo? En antiguas ocasiones se escuchaba que a los demonios de su clase, con forma humana, les gustaba jugar con las humanas jóvenes y bellas, ocasionando que solo fuera una simple aventura de una noche.

Caminando por el mismo pasillo de donde había llegado a ese lugar, intentando volver a su habitación, en una parte el pasillo se dividía en dos, sin recordar precisamente por donde llego, tomando el camino de su derecha llega a una parte oscura. En las paredes del pasillo aquel se encontraban pinturas viejas, tal vez de hace ciento de años, no las veia correctamente ya que las ventanas no les llegaba la luz de la luna. Al final se encontraba una puerta con el dibujo de un perro enorme, rodeado por nubes y más debajo un ejército de demonios derrotados ante ese perro, Rin sentía curiosidad tocando la puerta con una mano, viendo que decía algo que estaba borroso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Rin al sentir la vos de Sesshomaru detrás suyo, se paga a la puerta retrocediendo.

-y-yo no recordaba donde, perdón

-largo

-antes, quisiera preguntarle ¿Por qué me beso? –Rin tenía una mano en su pecho con temor a él, Sesshomaru se notaba furioso.

-ya no preguntes y largo, no estoy de humor para andar dándote explicaciones

-¡al menos quiero saber porque juegas conmigo!

-¡largo!

El tono de Sesshomaru al decirle en un grito "_largo_" le deshizo su corazón, Rin no lograba entenderlo ¿Por qué le gritaba? ¿Porque la despreciaba tanto? Caminado en dirección contraria de donde estaba Sesshomaru que no la miraba, entrando a su habitación. Rin al verlo de ese modo lloraba resignándose de querer hablarle en ese maneto, caminado de nuevo al jardín. Entre medio de tantas flores su perfume tranquilizaba un poco su dolor, juntándolas del árbol tocándolas, sintiendo el suave de sus pétalos.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Se supone que… no quiero irme, no quiero dejarlo ¿Qué debo hacer?

Dejando caer toda las flores que tenía en las manos se dirige de nuevo a aquel pasillo, tomando la dirección contraria, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error y encontrarlo furioso con ella. Llegando a una puerta conocida entra en ella, siendo la habitación donde había despertado tan solo hacia algunos minutos, deseando volver a dormirse y nunca despertar con tanta humillación, abriendo la ventana que estaba ubicada a un costado de la habitación, en ella veia la hermosa luna en el cielo estrellado, en ese instante una estrella fugaz atraviesa en el cielo. Rin al verla, junta sus manos, cerrando fuerte sus ojos pidiendo su deseo a la estrella, sonriendo al pedir su deseo. Quitándose su kimono y colocándose una yukata, Rin se recostaba en el futón de la habitación, quedando dormida en el momento, luego de esos momentos tan desastroso como los que acababa de sufrir a causa de Sesshomaru.

* * *

En la otra parte del palacio se encontraba Sesshomaru en su habitación, en toda la habitación se podía ver la luz de la luna, Sesshomaru que estaba cerca de la ventana mirando le cielo. Seguía molesto y en su rostro solo refregaba una seria mirada, pensando en la forma que le grito a Rin, no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos pero, aun así se desgasto toda su furia en ella, siendo él un poderoso demonio no podía reaccionar así con ella, pero su impertinencia le llego a un punto que la agredió. Dejando esos pensamientos, siente la presencia de sus sirvientes en la puerta, Jaken abre la puerta lentamente entrando él y una anciana detrás de Jaken.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto con una profunda vos más calma.

-bueno, como vimos esta noche la joven humana, despertó y…

-Hachiko, quiero que la atiendan y le brinden sus servicios

-si amo… pero lo que vimos hace tan solo unos instantes, aquella jovencita intento…

-no es de tú incumbencia, no te metas en donde no te llaman Hachiko

-me disculpo por mi atrevimiento…

-pueden irse…

Hachiko era una de las personas que más fieles a Sesshomaru, ya que lo conocía desde niño, era una persona mayor que había pasado varias experiencias como un demonio, sus cabellos eran blancos con un pañuelo en su cabeza de color azul oscuro con flores de colores, su ojos eran grises claro, usaba un kurotomesode de color gris con una franja verde en la parte de abajo que subía hasta sus rodillas. Retirándose de la habitación soltando un suspiro al ver que Sesshomaru estaba de muy mal humor en todo esos días.


	11. Kazuki y Ryunosuke

**Capítulo 11: Kazuki y Ryunosuke. **

Después de una noche decepcionante, Rin tenía otro para mejorarlo, solo que no quería separarse de su cama estando tan cómoda, que no deseaba abrir sus ojos. En ese entonces entran a su habitación, vagamente abre uno de sus ojos viendo borroso a un demonio verde y a ¿una mujer? No sabía precisamente si se volvió loca de tanto dormir, cerrando sus ojos lentamente vuelve a dormirse ignorando a las personas que estaban a su lado, sinceramente no podía enfrentarse a Sesshomaru ese día esperando uno o dos, o tal vez más días después de eso, y de llorar toda la noche. Jaken la movía de un lado a otro para despertarla a lo que Rin se cubre la cara, evitando los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, Hachiko que estaba al lado de Jaken notaba a la peculiar niña que dormía, sospechando de varias cosas con respecto a lo que su amo quería ignorar.

-¡Rin despierta! Niña, eres joven para pasarte la mañana durmiendo…

-quiero quedarme en esta habitación sola ¡y si se enfada no me importa! –terminado de cubrirse la cabeza llorando, después de estar durmiendo con lágrimas en su mejillas.

-¡si el amo se enoja lo hará conmigo!

-pues dile que no sea tan imbécil, y le pase por encima a cualquiera, le pediré por favor que me deje sola, no estoy molesta con usted Jaken-sama lo quiero mucho como para enojarme… -sentándose rápidamente en su cama, con una parte de su yukata desordenada dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

-Rin ¡te volviste loca! –Hachiko solo veía la escena de la joven que se notaba que sus problemas estaban en Sesshomaru.

-no, lo quiero mucho –Rin sonríe al decírselo siendo sincera en lo que decía- a diferencia de cierto demonio, usted es mucho más amable que él…

-¿de qué hablas niña? –Rin lo abraza fuertemente.

-¡lo quiero en verdad Jaken-sama!

-¡Rin me dejas sin aire! ¡Suéltame! –Rin lo suelta con una hermosa sonrisa sintiéndose mejor- oye Rin ella es Hachiko, será una de las mujeres del palacio que te atenderá

-es un placer conocerla Rin-sama

-es un placer, pero solo llámame Rin, no me gusta las formalidades, después de oírlas toda una vida

-bueno Rin…

Jaken se retira dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Rin no sentía las mismas fuerzas para hablar sobre algo. Hachiko viendo el estado de Rin decide no hablarle, preparándole un baño caliente después de estar dormida una semana. Al estar dentro de una tina de madera con el agua a su temperatura, Rin se relajaba al sentirlo junto con el aroma de las sales aromáticas, jugando con sus dedos en el agua, Hachiko para estarle sirviendo le lavaba su largo y sedoso cabello con sumo cuidado. Terminado aquel baño, Hachiko le entrega un hermoso kimono violeta con detalles en rojo, su obi de color negro con lunares pequeños blancos y unas flores del mismo color.

Caminando por los pasillos Rin seguía a la mujer que le serviría en su estancia en el lugar, sintiendo un viento cálido, al llegar al lugar donde Sesshomaru le negó su abrazo y beso, moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación quita la ese recuerdo. Hachiko se detiene frente a unas dos puertas que estaban abiertas donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y Jaken.

-su desayuno la espera…

Rin se negaba a mirarlo después de todo, sus ojos deben estar con mucho enojo y frialdad, mirando a todos lados menos a Sesshomaru. Aquel desayuno se volvía extraño, su primera razón era su curiosidad al ver a Sesshomaru comer algo, la segunda era que si lo miraba su sonrojo la hacía parecer como una tonta, según ella misma, al no poder negar que estaba enamoraba de él no evitaba esa clase de cosas. La mujer Hachiko se percata de ella, sonriendo al ver como se incomodaba con él, desde el momento que la vio en brazos de su amo sospechaba, su otra sospecha era de ayer con aquella escena que logro ver, siendo una de las tres que veía en ese momento.

* * *

En el jardín Rin no se movía del árbol donde estaba, con un ramo de flores en sus manos se relajaba al sentir el fresco aroma de las flores. Hachiko que estaba con dos jóvenes a su lado, observa a Rin sola.

-hola Rin…-saludándola amablemente, llamándole la atención.

-Hachiko-san

-bueno jovencita ya que te quedaras un tiempo quiero presentarte a dos jóvenes…-uno de los jóvenes que estaba con ella se acerca ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara del suelo, a lo que Rin acepto- Kazuki-kun es mi hijo mayor

Kazuki era un joven dos años, por lo que se notaba más que ella, el joven de cabellos eran gises oscuros y sus ojos azules, vestía un pantalón al igual que Sesshomaru pero la parte de arriba era negra con verde en las mangas, junto con una armadura.

-y él es Ryunosuke-kun, mi hijo menor –a diferencia de Kazuki su edad podría decirse que era la misma que de Rin, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos a diferencia eran verdes, sus ropas eran iguales a la de su hermano solo que la parte de arriba era de color verde y sin armadura.

-es un honor conocerla Rin-san…-dijeron ambos al unisonó con una pequeña reverencia, en forma de respeto hacia ella.

-solo Rin –sonrojándose un poco de la forma cariñosa que la saludaban.

-bueno usted es un joven muy hermosa –menciono Kazuki tomando su mano- me aria el honor de ser mi esposa…

-¿Qué?

-¡por favor! Ella no quería casarse con un anciano como tú, Kazuki –Ryunosuke de un fuerte empujón lo tira a un lado tomando las manos de Rin- ¡obviamente, ella quería casarse con alguien más joven como yo!

-¡déjate de bromas! –Rin miraba sonrojada a los dos hermanos, siendo la primera vez que dos hombres le pedían algo así, queriendo que Sesshomaru lo hiciera sonrojándose más de la cuenta.

-¡mira su mejillas! ¡Yo Ryunosuke cautive su corazón, y no tú! –al darse cuenta, Rin nota que Sesshomaru los estaba viendo.

-hijos dejan de pelear, Rin-chan está comprometida con otro hombre ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? –Hachiko logro que dejaran de pelear entre sí.

-¿comprometida? –Ambos la miraban decepcionados- lo sentimos…

-¡ya no se disculpen! –Rin sonreía para disimular los nervios, volviendo a ver dónde estaba Sesshomaru, pero ya no estaba en el lugar.

-si me disculpa pero, quiero saber ¿Quién es aquel que cautiva su corazón, Rin-chan? –Kazuki estaba interesado en saberlo.

-bueno… (_¿Qué digo? Hachiko-san me metió en problemas ¡Rin piensa! ¿Cómo sabe que estoy comprometida con un hombre del norte?_)

-¡Es muy fácil, hijo! –Hachiko llama la atención de los tres, Rin más que nada quería saber que le contestaría- bueno Se…

-¡Aaah! –Rin suelta un grito sin querer, pero de una u otra forma tenía que evitarlo, los tres centran su atención en Rin, la cual estaba muy avergonzada- ¡perdón pero, Hachiko, no creo que quieran saberlo!

-¿Cómo qué no? A mí me da curiosidad ¿y a ti hermano? –menciono Ryunosuke mirando a su hermano, quien estaba al lado.

-si ¿Por qué no nos quiere decir Rin-chan?

-es el amo Sesshomaru…

-¡¿Qué dices Hachiko-san?! –Rin estaba sonrojada sin saber que hacer, ya que los dos hermanos la veían- además no es cierto…

-¿pero si te gusta?

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Por supuesto que…! –Soltando un largo suspiro, baja su cabeza evitando verlos- A quien engaño… si me, si me enamore de él

-eso explica lo de ayer cuando…-Ryunosuke y su hermano era las otras personas que vieron a Rin en ese instante, Kazuki para evitar el malestar de la joven le cubre la boca a su hermano que no sabía cerrar la boca en algo como eso.

-al menos Rin-chan le hablo de sus sentimientos al amo… -Kazuki era gentil, comprendiéndola a la perfección, viendo muchos casos de ella en el pasado con ciertos humanos y demonios.

-no…

-¡no deberías espera! ¡Si tiene la oportunidad de hacer lo que pueda, pues hágalo! Quedarse en silencio no es una opción Rin-chan

-tienes razón Kazuki… pero, no sé cómo decirle o que hacer…

-¡tiene toda la razón! Kazuki de una forma al amo, le tiene que gustar a Rin-chan, de lo contrario todo es una tontería intentarlo

-no exageres Ryunosuke –Kazuki siendo el mayor comprendía que su hermano tenía toda la razón, Sesshomaru tenía que demostrar algo de interés en Rin, de lo contrario su corazón se rompería en pedazos, ideando un plan entre amos, dejaron que Rin y Hachiko fueran a dar una vuelta para idear una estrategia para Rin.

**Bueno primero hola **

**Quería aclarar una cosa, respecto a la actitud de Rin, como me decían que ella era muy dramática, bueno no es que ella sea dramática y llora sin sentido… en realidad la actitud de Rin se debe a que ella nunca había experimentado esa clase de sentimientos, viviendo siempre evitándolos, al salirse de ese camino Rin se encuentra con varios sentimientos que les eran incomodos actuando como una niña o solo huía de lo que sentía, sin poder enfrentar la realidad…**

**Bueno solo quería aclararlo, nos vemos**


	12. La declaración de amor de Rin

**Capítulo 12: La declaración de amor de Rin.**

En la mañana el plan de los dos hermanos comenzó en acción, la primera parte era la que tenía que hacer su madre, que no se oponía en ningún momento a ayudar a Rin. Despertándola con grandes ánimos, le entro a duchar con unas sales aromáticas de flores que cautivaban a cualquiera con aquel aroma, incluso, a un demonio más frio que el hielo. Terminado con sus preparativo Hachiko se encargaba de maquillarla y vestirla de una forma que atrajera a cualquiera, colocándole un kimono bordo con flores en blanco junto con un obi de color verde. El maquillaje la hacía verse otra persona, sus labios tenían un color rojo y sus ojos de igual manera, resaltando su hermosa mirada.

-muy bien, si sales por el pasillo el amo Sesshomaru está sentado bajo uno de los árboles del jardín, suerte

-¿crees que funcione?

-¡estoy muy segura que sí! Ahora ve

Rin obedece saliendo de su habitación, al estar caminando por el pasillo sus pies no reaccionaba temblando. Sujetándose de la pared ella notaba el pasillo que conducía a su habitación recordando, con suma tristeza, cuando le grito de una forma que jamás lo había oído, retrocediendo al pensar que solo la miraría como la peor de las basuras. Ryunosuke aparece detrás de ella tomándole la mano caminando hacia afuera, Rin no entendía porque lo hacía, pero le daba confianza para seguir. Al llegar cerca de la puerta donde se salía para el jardín, Rin se detiene, Ryunosuke abre la puerta viendo que su amo estaba con los ojos cerrado y pronto se percataría de ellos.

-¿te arrepientes Rin-chan?

-no sé qué le diré –tan temerosa de lo que le llegara a contestar Sesshomaru, baja su mirada al suelo, Ryunosuke con una rápida mirada hacia su amo nota que los estaba viendo desde lejos.

-tu puedes, mira…

Acercándose a ella le toma del mentón, acercándose lentamente, Rin abre los ojos sonrojándose al ver que estaba haciendo, Ryunosuke se acerca con su mano en la cintura para besarla. Rin gritaba un "_no_" en su mente, Ryunosuke lo notaba su nervios acercándose a su oído.

-Rin no temas, es parte del plan solo sigue el juego, solo queremos ver si Sesshomaru-sama tiene alguna reacción violenta

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-tú lo sabes, aquel sentimiento que los humanos llaman, celos…

La palabra sonaba extraña, sobre todo para Sesshomaru ¿celoso? Sus celos serian provocados por ella misma. Rin solo asiente abrazándolo de una forma cariñosa, cosa que le llego al colmo a Sesshomaru, con un fuerte gruñido sus garras se hacían más grandes al igual que sus colmillos, una enorme energía lo rodeaba llegando a los instintos de Ryunosuke. Al sentir esa fuerte energía se separa de Rin rápidamente sintiendo temor, Sesshomaru fácilmente podía causarlo alertándole a cualquiera que se osaba a tocar algo que le pertenecía. Con una reverencia Ryunosuke se despide de Rin saliendo del lugar corriendo, Rin estaba por hacer lo mismo al sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru tras de sí.

-Rin…-al escuchar esa vos profunda, se congela en el lugar sin querer verlo, ya hacía un día que no escuchaba su vos.

-¡amo Sesshomaru! Tengo que irme –escabulléndose de con pasos lentos.

-aguarda

-¡lo siento en verdad debo irme!

Rin empezó a correr por el pasillo evitando ver a Sesshomaru, su miedo era constante y de seguro quería regañarla por andar haciendo "_demostraciones amorosas_", cosa equivocada. Sesshomaru no toleraba que la ignorara de esa manera, alcanzándola antes de entrar a su habitación, tomándola de la cintura la sostiene cerca de él.

-¡suélteme! ¡No! ¡Suélteme! –Rin lo empujaba con sus manos evitando verlo.

-no te hare nada, Rin…

Soltándola Rin entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta antes de querer hablarle, ella no estaba lista para hablarle, no consideraba que el plan de sus amigos funcionaría, no creía que Sesshomaru reaccionaria de ese modo ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Y si solo la rechazaba diciéndole que no estuviera presumiendo un posible amor. Al sentir que Sesshomaru se retiró del lugar, Rin se retira de ese maquillaje que Hachiko le colocaba, llorando al hacerlo repitiéndose que era una cobarde por no enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía.

* * *

Tranquilizándose ella se pasaba todo el día en su habitación, queriendo tomar el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, cepillando su largo cabello con cuidado pirando profundo, a cada hora Rin se paraba en la puerta de su habitación para ir por Sesshomaru, pero el miedo le ganaba haciendo que se quedara. Al notarlo el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dándole paso a la noche, que no tardo en adornar el cielo con su manto azul, dando esa luna que salía de su escondite dejando a una noche demasiado hermosa, haciendo una gran sonrisa. Hachiko siendo la hora de la cena la lleva a la misma sala donde desayunaba, en el lugar se encontraban los dos hijos de Hachiko sentados, Rin se sienta a un lado del hijo menor de Hachiko. Ryunosuke la abrazaba de la espalda a lo que Rin no se opuso, ya que necesitaba algo de afecto, Sesshomaru llegando al lugar hace que Ryunosuke se separe de ella caminando a otro lado con su hermano.

-¿le tienes miedo Ryunosuke?

-¿tú no? Si hubieras sentido lo que yo en la mañana, te morirías…

* * *

Terminado la cena, Rin agradecía de no estar sola con Sesshomaru, Jaken quien estaba a su lado le hablaba evitándolo, Hachiko viendo que no resultaría si Jaken los intervenía, decidió caminar dentro llamándolo como si fuera una emergencia, así dejándolos solos. Rin moría de los nervios sonrojándose al estar sola con él, Sesshomaru no pensaba quedase en el lugar, ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

-buenas noches, Rin –Sesshomaru se estaba marchando de lugar a su habitación, inhalando profundo Rin corre tras de él deteniéndolo en el pasillo.

-¿puedo hablar con usted? Tengo que decirle algo muy importante…

-de acuerdo, ven –guiándola a su habitación, haciéndola pasar primero como todo caballero. Rin quedo sorprendida, la habitación de Sesshomaru era enorme con varias pinturas de un perro demoniaco, en uno de los costado estaba una puerta de papel abierta que daba hacia otro jardín- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Rin?

-yo solo quiero decirle algo que hace mucho, me viene pasando –Sesshomaru estaba parado justo frente de ella, haciendo que su mejillas enrojecieran y que sus nervios la hicieran temblar- yo solo, yo solo quiero decirle que…

-si quieres no me lo digas… ve a tu habitación y descansa…

-no tengo que… tengo que decirle que…que ¡estoy enamorada de usted! – cubriéndose con sus manos la cara llorando porque se liberaba de esa frase que siempre la seguía donde quisiera haciéndola sufrir de no decírselo- ya sé que me odia pero no me importa, yo lo amo…-Sesshomaru no le respondía a sus sentimientos- lo lamento no debí decírselo, con permiso -en un intento por irse de ese lugar, siente como la toma de su muñeca atrayéndola a él, atrapándola de la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas? Yo aún no te he respondido

-no hace falta –desviando su mirada evitaba verlo a los ojos- de todos modos no quiero escuchar, sé muy bien que me dirá que no por ser…

-¿humana? –Rin asiente, intentando sacar su mano de su cintura, Sesshomaru se lo impedía acercando a su cuello embriagándose con el aroma de Rin, acercándose a su oído- que crees, que solo soy un demonio despreciable ¿quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?

-¿qu-q…? Se-Se…a yo

-déjame hablar, como dije te demostrare lo contrario –lamiendo de una forma sensual su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo, haciendo que Rin gimiera, haciendo que la acercara más a él- no tolero mas ser respetuoso contigo

Apoderándose de sus labios la abrazaba de forma posesiva, bajando sus manos de la cintura acariciándola por todas partes, besándola de una forma apasionada, Rin solo se dejaba llevar dejándolo para que le hiciera todo lo que quería, ya que siempre lo quiso así. Abrazándolo de cuello Sesshomaru tenía el control sobre ella, cuando lo noto Rin siente en su espalda como la recostaba en su futón quedando él arriba, con su manos en su cuello lo atraía. Separándose de su boca Sesshomaru le besaba el cuello, mordisqueándola, sus suspiros se volvían constantes provocándolo más, unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos de felicidad, pensando que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar nunca. Corriéndole su kimono besaba sus hombros, con un brazo sobre la cabeza de Rin sosteniéndose, mientras le quitaba su obi, arrojándolo a otra parte, recorriendo con su mano una de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Haciéndole a un lado su kimono él se acercaba a sus pechos, Rin en un momento reacciono cubriéndose.

-no te hare daño, confía en mi…

-si

Abrazándolo le da un pequeño beso dejándolo continuar, Sesshomaru se deshizo de su kimono fácilmente, comenzando a besar uno de su senos, jugando con su boca, mordiéndola cada vez que podía, dejándole toda esa parte húmeda haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Sosteniéndose de sus fuertes hombros, le retira la parte de arriba dejándolo solo con su pantalón, recorriendo cada parte de su fornido torso, notando un par de líneas en su cintura como las de su cara en ambos lados. Terminado de besar todo su vientre, con una mano bajo de su cintura la atrae, besándola de nuevo, devorando su boca, mordiendo la parte inferior de los labios tan exquisitos de ella, abrazándola con ámbar manos. Acariciándola con sus manos toda la parte de la cintura, pasándose con sus manos, haciendo que Rin soltara uno que otro gemido más fuerte, nombrándolo en cada gemido, volviéndolo loco. Notando el distraído de Rin, aprovecha para sacarse su pantalón, colocándose entre sus piernas, abriéndolas.

-te dolerá…-dicho esto en su oído Rin abre los ojos intentando mirar hacia abajo.

Besándola en la frente se coloca en posición, con cuidado de no lastimarla la enviste entrando perfecto en ella, haciéndola soltar un gemido muy agudo, moviéndose despacio para ella, cuidando de no lastimarla. Rin gemía con dolor sosteniéndose con ambas manos del futón, intentando no llorar, pero aquel dolor era insoportable y un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos haciendo que Sesshomaru se detuviera. Besándola varia veces en las mejillas la tranquilizaba, continuando con sus movimientos, ya no se escuchaba que le doliera sino que sus gemidos eran de placer, sosteniéndose más fuerte del futón, moviéndose más rápido escuchando su nombre en forma de gemidos. Llegando a su clímax, sin salir de ella se acerca entre su cuello y hombro, lamiéndolo, al terminar su ojos de tornaron rojos, sus colmillos crecieron al igual que sus garras, Rin no se percató con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de cualquier cosa que le hiciera, acercándose a esa parte la muerde, lamiendo la sangre que salía de ella.

-¡Aaah! ¡Me mordiste! –separándose bruscamente de él, cubriendo esa mordida con su mano.

-Rin…-ya con su apariencia normal, sosteniéndola de la mano, la besa tranquilizándola.

-me duele…-acercándose a su mejilla la besa cariñosamente.

Acomodándose en su pecho con sus mejillas rojas y una enorme sonrisa, Sesshomaru con una mano en su cintura la abrazaba, con la otra la sostenía de sus manos, quedando ambos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.


	13. La marca de Rin

**Capítulo 13: La Marca de Rin.**

En la mañana cuando sol no daba sus primeros rayos, esa mañana era fría haciendo que la pobre de Rin se abrazara más a Sesshomaru, demasiado romántico, correspondida por aquel que la hiso suya esa noche, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos. Al salir el sol Rin no deseaba despertarse, temiendo que todo lo que sucedió fuera solo un sueño, al darse cuenta estaba sola en la cama sin sentir en lo absoluto a Sesshomaru. Abriendo sus ojos bruscamente, se sienta en la cama furiosa de lo que su mente le jugaba, siendo algo que la enfurecía diciendo que no se le confesó al final.

-¡lo sabía todo fue un sueño! –al notarlo Sesshomaru se encontraba parado frente a un armario, colocándose la parte de arriba notando ese fornido cuerpo.

-no deberías estar despierta, es temprano Rin

-hola…-sintiendo el frio de la mañana en su pechos se cubre mirándolo.

-que querías decir, con lo de hace un rato

-¿qué? olvídalo…-volviéndose a recostarse en la cama se cubría, sintiendo un ligero dolor en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-Rin…-Sesshomaru acercándose a Rin le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-Sesshomaru…-abrazándolo de cuello, lo volvía a besar de una forma dulce- te amo

-debo irme…

-¿Qué, te iras? No quiero que te vayas…

-volveré a la noche, te compensare por todo el día que no estuve –acercándose a su cuello la besa recostándola en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con su armadura, distraída Sesshomaru se acerca lamiendo donde la había mordido, haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-te amo

-y yo a ti –dándole un último beso sale por la puerta del pasillo dejándola sola.

* * *

Cuando el sol daba con gran esplendor en toda la mansión, Rin caminaba por los pasillos de la casa deslumbrando de tanta alegría que irradiaba de ella, aquella noche tan apasionada le hacía volar por los cielos de tanto amor que sentía. Sus dos amigos, aquellos que le insistían que se confesara, la miraba de una forma extraña, al no saber qué era lo que tenía no se acercaron ya que aquel aroma que percibían nuevo de ella, les advertía que no se acerquen. Rin no se percataba de ello ya que estaba en las nubes y no había quien la bajara, Hachiko sospechaba de la extraña felicidad que ella demostraba, siendo tan solo su confesión debería actuar de una forma diferente.

Acercándose a Rin que juntaba las flores del jardín, colocándolas en todo el palacio, Hachiko aprovecho la oportunidad para hablarle detectando cierto aroma que su cuerpo emanaba. Llamando su atención con una mano en su hombro, Rin cae de nuevo a la tierra cerrando sus ojos repetida veces para volver a la realidad.

-¡buenos días Hachiko-san!

-buenos días… me podrías decir el motivo de tanta felicidad, Rin-chan –su tono era serio queriendo saber cuál era el motivo.

-de acuerdo, hice lo que me dijeron y me confesé con Sesshomaru… y bueno, yo y él estuvimos juntos anoche

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tan pronto! –en su cabeza solo rondaba la posibilidad de un apasionado beso, una cuantas carisias, palabras que nunca su amo las dijo, la posibilidad de que la tomara esa noche no le cruzaba por su mente.

-bueno, no sé cómo fue, pero él me besaba y me distraje, solo sucedió…

-con que ese era el motivo de tu extraño aroma y de que esta mañana, te despertaras por si sola

-fue demasiado romántico… me dijo que volvería esta noche

-el amo nos avisó muy temprano a la mañana… Rin-chan ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? –Rin al darse cuenta se cubre con su kimono evitando explicaciones vergonzosas.

-¡no es nada! ¡De seguro fue un insecto! ¡No le prestes atención!

-Rin-chan no quieras confundirme… -corriendo tan solo un poco su kimono se podía ver claramente la marca de dos colmillos, tornándose violeta, Hachiko quedo sumamente sorprendida de lo que tenía en su cuello.

-¿Por qué esa expresión, Hachiko-san?

-no lo ¡puedo creer! Rin-chan, anoche cuando tú y el amo estuvieron haciendo el amor, él no te mordió antes de terminar –Rin se sonroja recordando como Sesshomaru la mordió dejándole un gran dolor en el cuello.

-no veo cual es el problema de que me mordiera, al menos que sea para matarme…

-no, no es nada malo, cuando él te mordió en ese momento, ambos llegaron a un orgasmo…-Rin se sonroja al escucharla pero ese tema de la mordida que Sesshomaru le hizo- la sangre de Sesshomaru hervía lo que provocó que estuviera a punto de convertirse en su verdadera forma, marcándote en ese momento, diciéndole a cualquiera que te viera que tú le perteneces, en otros términos tu eres su hembra…

-¿marca? ¿Hembra? No logro entenderlo

-bueno, los humanos lo llaman cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen para toda la vida, es precisamente lo mismo

-¡¿eso significa que Sesshomaru es mi esposo?!

-sí, él te dio su marca tú lo aceptaste dejando que te hiciera el amor…

-ya veo…

-al cabo de unos días la marca se completar y se ira a tu frente, como la luna menguante de Sesshomaru-sama que tiene en la frente

Después de una larga conversación Rin se interesaba en saber todo sobre su amado Sesshomaru, muchas de los relatos que Hachiko le contaba, dejándola con la boca abierta, Sesshomaru para ella era asombrosamente poderoso. Pasándose todo el día hablando solas, en la noche la cena se servía normalmente solo que Sesshomaru, y sus amigos no estaban presentes, Jaken siendo alguien que debería estar molestando en ese momento, se había ido esa misma mañana con Sesshomaru, dejando a la familia de Hachiko a cargo de su Rin. Terminando la cena Rin miraba sus alrededores, se extrañaba la presencia de Sesshomaru ella quería volver a la noche anterior quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle tantas veces como sea posible _te amo,_ sonriendo. De camino a la habitación Rin se cruza con sus amigos que la saludaron amistosamente con sus manos, siendo respetuosos con su nueva ama.

-que pase buenas noches mi señora…-inclinándose de una forma respetuosa Kazuki.

-gracias Kazuki-san

-buenas noches Rin-chan –Ryunosuke se acerca a ella dándole una hermosa flor blanca, Rin la toma en su manos dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-eres muy amable Ryunosuke…

-tengo que serlo con alguien tan especial para nosotros, no te conocemos pero te queremos de igual forma, que pase buenas noches mi señora…

-adiós…

Mirando la flor que le regalo Ryunosuke sonreía camino a su habitación, al entrar se saca su kimono colocándose su yukata de dormir, entrando a su cama en menos de un segundo ella termina dormirá pensando, en su querido y amado Sesshomaru.

* * *

En la media noche en las afueras de la mansión, se escuchaban los truenos de una fuerte tormenta que solo traía rayos y viento. En la ventana de Rin se le iluminaba toda su habitación, a lo que no se percataba de ello, con lentitud, entrando una gran ráfaga de viento junto con quien entraba a la habitación. Sesshomaru al verla dormir se arrodilla junto a ella acariciando sus cabellos, mientras que con su mano libre tocaba aquel rostro suave, sonriéndole antes de marcharse de la habitación.

-Sesshomaru… -al darse cuenta Rin hablaba dormida.

-habla dormida

-Sesshomaru… -Rin lo llamaba en forma de súplica, pesadilla, acercándose siente el aroma de agua salada- ayúdame, no me dejes sola

-siempre estaré a tu lado, Rin…-sostenido su mano Rin lo golpea, dándole una fuerte abofeteada despertando.

-Sesshomaru, perdóname no quise, yo no, perdóname…

-fue solo un sueño

Abrazándolo con fuerza sentía sus besos en el cuello, atrayéndolo consigo a su futón para que le hiciera lo que él quería, ya que ella quería lo mismo. Rin con cada beso apasionado de él se olvidaba de su pesadilla, pero no solo era pesadilla, era la realidad de su antiguo pacto con otro hombre temiendo que fuera a suceder, y que Sesshomaru la desprecie por no decirle con anterioridad. Descartando la idea Rin se entregaba a su cariño, amando esa parte de él, del demonio que todos creían, frio, calculador, cruel, orgulloso y muchas más cosas, en ese instante no veía a ese demonio, sino a un hombre que la amaba completamente, que se lo demostraba, siendo para él su única e irremplazable Rin.

**hola bueno esta historia es mas corta pero de igual forma me encanta...**

**ya se que tarde en subirlo jaja pero acá esta y espero que lo disfruten **

**un beso **


	14. El ataque

**Capítulo 14: El ataque.**

Tres semanas pasan rápidamente pero todo transitaba normalmente, pero muchos cambios había hecho Sesshomaru en tan solo tres semanas, además de un cambio notorio en su actitud protectora y cariñosa con Rin, y la marca de ella ya se notaba en su frente, pero era casi invisible por el flequillo de ella. Los cambios eran muchos entre ellos, Rin y él dormían juntos en la misma habitación, demasiadas reglas para su Rin, casi todo los días un regalo para ella de su parte demostrándole con ello cuanto la amaba.

En una mañana tormentosa, se sentía los contantes ruidos del viento que golpeaba con fuerza las paredes de la casa, haciendo que solo el frio se apoderara de ese día. Rin al estar durmiendo entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, que la cubrían de ese frio, ella se movía bruscamente golpeando de una forma débil a Sesshomaru en el abdomen. Sintiendo el temor en ella, la respiración de ella era acelerada, abriendo lo ojos ve que ella sudaba, y su cuerpo estaba frio.

-Rin, despierta

Rin no responde ante su orden moviéndose a todos lados de la cama, respirando más aceleradamente preocupando a Sesshomaru. Rin estaba en su pesadilla y no había caso de alejarla de ese sueño, gimiendo doloridamente Rin lloraba, levantándose bruscamente de la cama cubriéndose con una yukata que estaba a un costado, sale corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Rin! –colocándose su pantalón para cubrirse corre en busca de Rin.

Detectando su aroma, la encuentra en un baño de la casa, se notaba que lloraba, golpeando la puerta de madera, Rin no contestaba, volviendo a insistir furioso, entra sin permiso encontrándola desmayada en el suelo boca abajo. Levantándola del suelo notaba que su piel estaba blanca, y no tenía el color rosado que le encantaba de ella, cubriéndola con la yukata la lleva a otra parte.

* * *

Despertándose lentamente, Rin se asusta de no estar en su habitación con Sesshomaru, sintiendo hambre, mirando hacia todas direcciones no encuentra a nadie, la habitación donde estaba era desolada, solo había un enorme armario. Sentándose en la cama donde estaba, volvía a sentir como su estómago le exigía algo de comer, levantándose de la cama abrazándose a sí misma del frio de la mañana. Caminado hacia afuera, sosteniéndose de las paredes al estar un tanto mareada, Hachiko al ver a Rin levantada en su condición deja lo que tenía ayudándola.

-Rin-chan ¿qué haces?

-¿Hachiko-san? –Rin se abrazaba a ella, volviendo otra vez a la cama.

-¿Qué hacías levantada en tu condición?

-solo estoy mareada, no es nada… ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?

-el amo Sesshomaru te cargaba en brazos a media noche, me dijo que te desmayaste

-no recuerdo nada, solo que antes hicimos el amor, pero… ni recuerdo haberme desmayado

-de seguro fue algo repentino tranquila todo saldrá bien…

-gracias…

-¿quieres algo de comer? Se nota en tu mirada…

-sí, gracias…

Tranquilizándose decide recostar su cuerpo, sonriendo antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Mas afuera de la casa se notaba el bosque oscuro, sus árboles se movían bruscamente para todos lados soltando sus hojas verdes, con todo el cielo nublado con sus nubes negras, queriendo como llorar en cualquier minuto. De aquellos arboles se veía la silueta de un hombre que miraba, fijamente, a la casa, pero no solo a la casa, veia con desprecio y odio a Sesshomaru mostrando en sus ojos celestes. Con un gruñido, calaba sus garras en el árbol con unos profundos celos de él, unos cuantos demonios de baja categoría miraban a su jefe en el árbol, impacientándose de verlo y no hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Señor! ¡Más te vale que sea algo bueno en venir hasta aquí, solo para ver una mansión! –grita un demonio enfurecido.

-¡tenemos hambre! ¡Nos prometió que podríamos cenarnos a quien quisiéramos, y no veo que actuemos! –menciona otro que estaba igual que el primero.

-¡estoy cansado! ¡Te comeremos ti y a los que queramos! –un demonio con el cuerpo grande y largo, como el de una serpiente de acerca ale que estaba en el árbol, al hacerlo antes de devorarlo por completo, el hombre con su mano le corta la cabeza, riéndose como demente de esa escoria.

-¡si alguno tiene otra objeción, que hable ahora!

Todos los que estaban en ese momento, se escondían uno tras del otro por miedo a morir en manos de ese hombre, respondiéndoles con afirmación que no tendrían problema. Bajando de aquel árbol, el hombre vestía un pantalón holgado como el de Sesshomaru, su torso estaba al descubierto con un par de alas enormes negras y sus brazos tenían unas plumas que le llegaban a las manos, con unas garras enormes del color negro.

-¡de acuerdo! ¡El próximo que ose desafiar mi autoridad, lo matare!

-¡si señor! –todos los demonios que estaban le respondieron con sumo respeto, temiendo por sus palabras.

-de acuerdo ¡atacaremos ahora, no dejare que ese maldito se quede con ella!

Desplegando sus alas, elevándose del suelo, con una espada les apunta donde tendrían que atacar siguiendo las órdenes del líder. Todos aquellos demonios que estaban a sus órdenes empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa que miraba, al ver que su plan saldría a la perfección, sacando un frasco con su contendido negro, de su bolsillo, coloca el contenido sobre la espada que se vuelve de un color negro.

-mi amada Rin, pronto te tendré en mis manos

* * *

En la casa Rin ya se sentía mucho mejor luego de haber comido un plato repleto de arroz y unas cuantas verduras. Colocándose un kimono que Sesshomaru se encargó de traérselo cuando estaba dormida, el kimono era de un rosa pálido con flores de un rosa fuerte, y un obi de color verde, atando su largo cabello en un simpático mechón de cabello a un costado con una peineta de plata, regalo de su señor, sonriendo al saberlo.

Detectando la presencia de Rin más activa, entra a la habitación donde estaba, saludándola con un apasionado beso, obligándola a abrazarlo del cuello parándose de punta de pies ya que solo ella llegaba a su mentón. Al separarse Sesshomaru la abrazaba besándola en el cuello, al hacer detecta otro aroma que no era el de ella, sino otro desagradable que se acercaba rápidamente.

-Rin –deteniéndose la sostiene del brazo.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué tienes?

-sígueme -Caminando fuera de la habitación, la llevaba consigo a su habitación haciéndola entrar.

-Sesshomaru dime ahora que sucede –Rin estaba preocupada, de un momento a otro Sesshomaru actuaba extraño.

-quédate aquí y no salgas por ningún motivo

-dime ¿qué sucede? estoy asustada

-no es nada quédate y no salgas, solo espérame

-Sesshomaru –antes de poder detenerlo él cierra la puerta, dándole fin a la conversación, dejando a Rin confundida.

Caminando por el pasillo sostenía su espada estando alerta ante cualquier peligro, mirando a sus dos sirvientes, Kazuki y Ryunosuke se encontraba con su madre tomando té sin sospechar nada. Sesshomaru al hacerse notar ante ellos, indicándole que algo se aproximaba, Hachiko levantándose rápidamente busca dos espadas y un arco con flechas, indicándoles que estaban listos para lo que se presentara.

Rin estando sola en la habitación escucha, como destruían una parte de la casa, escuchándose varias cosas. Rin respiraba profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, abriendo un poco la puerta de papel que daba al jardín, se sorprende de ver a varios demonios atacando la mansión y a sus amigos luchar contra ellos, cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Abriendo el armario de Sesshomaru busca entre sus cosas la espada de Kurai, ya que Sesshomaru en ese momento no la tenía en su cintura y con ella podría protegerse de cualquier amenaza. Encontrándola detrás de varias cosas que Sesshomaru guardaba, sosteniéndola en manos la abrazaba deseándole suerte a Sesshomaru, anuqué no la necesitara ya que él era fuerte.

-no tengo que temer, Sesshomaru es fuerte y todo esto terminara pronto…-cerrando sus ojos sonriendo.

Escuchando pisadas que se acercaban a la habitación, Rin al escucharlas se emociona que Sesshomaru terminara rápido, con esos demonios que solo venían a molestar, mirando a la puerta contenta. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, alejándose al ver una mano con plumas negras, Rin retrocedía quedando atrapada entre la pared y aquella persona, grande fue su sorpresa de ver a un demonio con unas enormes alas negras.

-mi amada Rin al fin te encuentro, sabes cuánto te estuve esperando mi hermosa y linda Rin

-Ta-Takeshi Tu-Tukusama…

-es bueno que recuerdes a tu prometido, mi hermosa Rin

**Continuara…**


	15. Rin es secuestrada

**Capítulo 15: Rin es secuestrada.**

Takeshi sorprendentemente estaba presente antes sus ojos pero, de un aspecto de un demonio ave, lo que le aterraba era que estuviera en ese lugar, sola, sin nadie quien la pueda ayudar, pensando en alguna forma de escapar sin problemas. Takeshi sonreía dejando ver unos enormes colmillos que sobresalían, acercándose a ella abrazándola, acariciando su cintura, empujándolo lejos Rin no hacia ningún movimiento del susto.

-no temas de mí, querida Rin

-¿Qué?

-vendrás conmigo, como prometí nos comprometeremos ahora

Corriendo, abre sus alas empezando a volar tomando a Rin de la cintura, rompiendo la puerta de papel haciendo un gran escándalo para llamar la atención de Sesshomaru, logrando su objetivo. Rin gritaba intentando alejarse, no importaba si caía de una forma dolorosa, quería alejarse cuanto antes de ese hombre, su fuerza era mínima a la de él, que era un demonio sintiendo temor al recordando lo que sucedió con los bandidos.

Sesshomaru que estaba luchando con sus garras los aniquilaba como hormigas de un solo movimiento, al sentir el olor de Rin junto con una grotesca ave.

-¡Sesshomaru!

Escuchando la vos de Rin abre los ojos viendo como un hombre sostenía a su Rin de la cintura, gruñendo al verlo quería destrozarlo por tocarla con sus manos. Takeshi sonreía mirando cómo Sesshomaru gruñía, acercándose a Rin con una mano le toma el rostro besándola en las mejillas, mirando la reacción de Sesshomaru.

-gracias por cuidar a mi mujer Sesshomaru…yo soy Takeshi Tukusama

-¿tu mujer?

-¿que no se lo dijiste Rin? –Rin baja la mirada llorando- bueno te lo diré…

-¡no! –ella miraba a Sesshomaru con su lagrimas presentes, sin querer decirle por miedo a que la odiara.

-vamos Rin ¿no quieres decirle que soy yo tu verdadero amor? no quieres admitir que yo soy el hombre a quien te prometiste para amarme, para ser mi mujer…

-(_¿Qué? Rin acaso tú… me engañaste_)

-¡no le creas! –viendo su cara era tranquila pero sabía que estaba confundió y, además de furioso.

-¿no quieres admitir que solo lo usabas como, tu amante? Tú eres mía…

-Rin…

-¡no! ¡Es verdad que estaba comprometida con él, hasta que te conocí! Yo ¡yo te amo! ¡Nunca me he negado que te amo Sesshomaru! ¡No le creas cree en mí, ayúdame!

-basta de tonterías maldita ave

Dando un gran salto Sesshomaru desenvaina a Bakusaiga para aniquilarlo, Takeshi tirando unas plumas de él forma un campo de energía esquivando el ataque de Bakusaiga. Volviendo a atacarlo intentaba destrozar el campo de energía, Sesshomaru perdió el control dominado por la ira de ver a su mujer llorar, queriendo rescatarla pronto. Rin lloraba de ver a su amado preocupado por ella, cuando siente como Takeshi le tomaba nuevamente su mentón mirando con malicia a Sesshomaru.

-¡observa bien perro, ella me pertenece!

Acercándose a Rin la besa haciendo que ella llorara de ver a Sesshomaru, no se notaba sus hermosos ojos dorados sino que, sus ojos eran rojos, y sus marcas magenta eran más grandes al igual que sus colmillos, sintiendo un gran miedo Rin de verlo de esa forma.

-maldito ¡te matare!

-¡inténtalo! ¡Atácame perro!

-¡Sesshomaru! –Rin se da cuenta como Takeshi sostenía una espada, con su filo negro.

-veras como me desechare de él

-¿Qué? No, por favor no…

Al estar dominado por aquellos sentimientos de ira y odio, Sesshomaru no podía pensar claramente teniendo solo un objetivo, matarlo, destrozarlo con sus garras al ver como besaba a su mujer frente de sus ojos. Volviendo a atacarlo Sesshomaru se acercaba a toda velocidad, Takeshi sacando su espada de la cintura, la lanza con todas sus fuerzas apuntando su corazón para matarlo. Al ver ese ataque no logra esquivarlo, haciendo que cayera en la casa destrozando una parte siendo atravesado en su hombro, fallando de darle en el corazón, pero el negro de la espada se distribuía en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru debilitándolo.

-al fin resulto, con ese veneno en tu corazón morirás lentamente

-Sesshomaru ¡Sesshomaru!

-¡olvídalo! no despertara, el veneno ara su efecto y lo matara

-¡no, él es fuerte y te matara imbécil!

-vaya mujer…

-¡suéltame! Déjame, quiero estar con Sesshomaru, quiero estar a su lado –llorando al ver que él no salía de entre los escombros, sin perder las esperanzas de que estuviera vivo.

-de acuerdo nos vamos, ya me divertí…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo! –pegándole varias veces con la espada de Kurai con su funda, no lograba hacerle ni un rasguño, al ver que se estaban elevando Rin veia desde lejos- ¡no! ¡SESSHOMARU!

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche cubría toda la mansión, destruida, después de una batalla que al final perdieron lo más importante, Rin, Sesshomaru seguía inconsciente después de recibir una gran herida cerca del corazón, salvándose por los pelos de no morir por una herida grave en el corazón. En la parte de la casa donde los demonios no habían atacado, Hachiko siendo uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba a salvo junto con su hijo mayor, atendían a su amo y a Ryunosuke que casi moría por una gran herida que tenía en el abdomen, perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, pero él estaba despierto molestando Jaken, que le daba una medicina de sabor horrible.

-madre ¿crees que el amo despierte? recibió una gran cantidad de veneno…-Kazuki y su madre miraban como Sesshomaru tenía vendado en el hombro.

-no, ese veneno solo lo dejo inconsciente, solo tenemos que esperar un día para que el amo lo elimine por sí mismo

-cierto, ese veneno no era tan potente como creía ese maldito

-ahora solo nos queda esperar, él tiene que traer de vuelta a Rin-chan, por culpa de ese demonio provoco despertar lo peor de él y eso causo que Sesshomaru-sama se encuentre en ese estado

-espero que Rin-chan se encuentre a salvo

Hachiko suelta un largo suspiro sonriéndole, para luego acercarse a su hijo menor que luchaba por no probar la medicina, distrayéndolo a ambos de la pelea, Hachiko lo obliga a tomar la medicina. Mientras Ryunosuke se limpiaba la lengua con sus mangas, intentando sacar ese sabor, haciendo que ellos rieran un poco después de tanta tristeza que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Ryunosuke, tienes que descansar… -su madre dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara, avergonzándose.

-¡madre, ya sabes que no me gusta que me beses como si fuera un niño!

-sí que lo eres hermano –su hermano mayor contenía su risa, tratando de no ofenderlo.

-¡cállate Kazuki!

-silencio los dos…-todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la vos de Sesshomaru, paro al verlo él tenía los ojos cerrados.

-amo Sesshomaru, que bueno es saber que está bien –Jaken se acerca sintiendo el aura de furia a su alrededor, retrocediendo.

-Sesshomaru-sama…-Hachiko notaba el aura, al ver que el abría los ojos normalmente con el dorado de siempre, se tranquiliza acercándose para cambiarle las vendas y limpiar la herida.

-Rin…

-Rin-chan, se la llevaron, no pudimos hacer nada, lo sentimos, mis más sinceras disculpas amo

-no te preocupes, yo mismo acabare con ese imbécil

La mujer le cambiaba las vendas viendo que la herida estaba cerrada y mucho mejor que esa mañana pero aun así tenía que descansar para tener la suficiente fuerza para matar al que secuestro a Rin, Sesshomaru solo pensaba en matarlo, después de todo lo que hizo, de besarla en sus labios, esos labios que solo le pertenecían a él, cerrado el puño con fuerza pero para ello, tenía que recobrar su compostura y no ser un mediocre de perder el control. Lo que más le enfurecía era como recordaba a la perfección como Rin lloraba, como le suplicaba a gritos que la salvara, que la defendiera, sin embargo no lo logro permitiendo que se la llevara aquel demonio, mejor dicho para su fino olfato, un Hanyo (medio demonio).


	16. Un secuestro fracasado

**Capítulo 16: Un secuestro fracasado.**

Trayendo consigo a Rin en brazos la lleva a una cueva apartada, al entrar a la cueva la arroja entre unas hojas colocándose él arriba, sacándole la parte de arriba de su kimono besándole los pechos. Rin se asqueaba llorando ya que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado a causa de tanto llanto, pero aún más era el hecho que Takeshi antes de irse le inyecto un paralizante aprovechándose de ella, Rin lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Sesshomaru en suplica. Al querer sacarle completamente su kimono Rin gritaba, golpeándolo con su mano volviendo a mover su cuerpo, pegándole una abofeteada lo aleja cubriéndose con el kimono.

-¡alégate de mí!

-¿crees poder defenderte?

Elevándose con sus alas se acerca a ella arrojándola al suelo besándola sobre el kimono, queriendo acercarse a su intimidad, Rin lo golpeaba con sus piernas sin lograr hacerle nada. En ese momento Takeshi se aleja de ella repentinamente con un gesto de desagrado, levantándola del brazo la encierra en un campo de fuerza, arrojándole un pescado.

-cómelo, no quiero que apeste el lugar a cadáver

-¡a donde iras! ¡Déjame ir!

-Silencio mujer, estoy planeando conservarte como mi carnada

-¿carnada?

-eres tonta, ese demonio con el que me engañabas sigue con vida, si no logro atraerlo contigo no sabré de qué modo divertirme

-¡no le harás nada, Sesshomaru es fuerte, y te matara imbécil!

-me da igual –elevándose se va a otra parte fuera de la cueva.

* * *

Takeshi de vuelta traía consigo una bola de pelos que le gritaba, la vos de aquel que secuestro como su alimento era un pequeño niño, un niño pequeño pero destaca por su cola y patas de color rubia siendo un zorro ya que, en realidad es un kitsune. Con aspecto de cabello marrón y alborotado recogido en una coleta mediante un lazo azul verdoso, teniendo unas orejas puntiagudas y unos grandes ojos de color verde. El pobre kitsune luchaba por soltarse mordiéndolo pero nada resultaba, Takeshi con deprecio lo arroja dentro de un campo de fuerza dentro de una cueva pequeña, donde no podría escapar, sonriendo a su futura comida.

El kitsune al quedar atrapado en el campo de fuerza apenas lo golpea, en un intento por salir del lugar, sale despedido al suelo de la cueva, raspándose su dulce mejilla.

-¡oye suéltame ave apestosa!

-no funcionara…

-¿q-quién es? Te advierto que soy un zorrito muy poderoso –el pequeño kitsune temblaba de aquella vos, que salió de la nada.

-calma no te are nada, al parecer ambos fuimos presas de ese demonio –el kitsune al ver que era una joven mujer humana, se tranquiliza, acercándose a ella que estaba sentada en la pared con su ojos rojos.

-soy Shippo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Rin –Shippo subiéndose a sus piernas la miraba que lloraba, dándole un trozo de tela- gracias

-no te preocupes con mis poderes te sacare de aquí…

-no, no quiero que te haga daño, el lastimo gravemente a la persona a quien yo amo

-¡no! ¡No me quedare aquí sin hacer nada! Descuida muy pronto vendrá la ayuda

-¿ayuda?

-sí, yo estaba con mis amigos cuando esa apestosa ave apareció llevándome

-qué gran noticia –Rin sonreía, agradándole aquel niño ya que, le recordaba mucho a su hermanita Yuzuki, solo que ese niño era más pequeño que ella.

-y dime, eres un kitsune

-sí, estoy en entrenamiento para ser uno de los kitsune más poderoso –Rin lo abrazaba sintiendo frio mientras Shippo le contaba, sin oponerse a su abrazo.

-sabes, yo creo que serás un kitsune muy poderoso, cree en mis palabras que lo serás

-¡gracias Rin!

-de nada…- Rin sentía el frio que le dejaba, la manos, cara y pies helados.

-¿tienes frio? Mira observa esto Rin –Shippo se suelta del abrazo de Rin, indicándole que mirara a una parte especifica del suelo- ¡fuego mágico! –de pronto un fuego verde sale de sus manos, sorprendiéndola.

-¡eres sorprendente Shippo! –acercándose al fuego sonriéndole a Shippo con ternura.

-mira esto –de su mangas sacaba un par de hongos comestibles, colocándolos en el fuego.

-gracias te lo agradezco, muero de hambre, ese hombre solo me dio un pescado y…

-¡que rico! Y te lo comiste debió estar delicioso

-de hecho no, me dio repulsión, al sentir su aroma me dio nauseas

-¿y dónde está? Te lo cambiare por mis dos honguitos

-trato hecho–sacando el pescado de un lugar apartado, se lo entrega a Shippo, que lo coloco en el fuego.

Rin hablaba a gusto con el pequeño kitsune, recordando a su hermana, queriendo tener muy pronto un hijo con Sesshomaru, pero tenía que esperar un tiempo para estar lista para tenerlo.

* * *

Estando los dos hablando entretenidamente ya de noche, en un momento el fuego se apaga debido a una fuerte ráfaga de viento, al voltear ambos ven a el demonio que los secuestros acercándose, inclinándose Rin cierra los ojos al igual que Shippo, abrazándolo. Al notar que no la tocaba, siente como le quitaba a Shippo rápidamente haciendo que él gritara, Rin se levanta del suelo apuntándolo con su espada.

-¡suelta a mi amigo!

-¿Qué harás con esa espada Rin? Recuerda que yo soy tu esposo y tienes que respetarme -pegándole una fuerte abofeteada que Rin no logro ver, la arroja al suelo.

-¡Rin! ¡Maldito! –Mordiéndole en el brazo, se libera de su agarre- ¡fuego mágico!

-tonto –con su alas desase el fuego, pegándole a Shippo un puñetazo- niño deberías respetarme ya que pronto estarás en mi estómago

-¡te odio! ¡Te odio! –antes de que recibiera otro golpe con su brazo izquierdo decidió terminar con la vida de Shippo.

-¡Kurai! –Rin levantando su espada, saliendo un ataque que le corto un el brazo, con un solo movimiento.

-¡maldita mujer!

-Si soy tu "prometida" como dices, libera a Shippo

-¡No me importas ya! Después de descubrirlo, te matare junto con ese kitsune llorón

-no te atrevas

Tomándola del cuello, la ahorcaba lentamente sonriendo al ver las lágrimas de ella, Shippo con su fuego le llama la atención haciendo que soltara a Rin, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. Un vago recuerdo la invadía, de ella y Sesshomaru cuando estaban juntos una noche, ella le preguntaba cuanto la amaba…

_-¿me amas? –sonreía mirando a Sesshomaru que veía el techo, con todo su torso descubierto._

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-me gusta oírte "te amo" _

_-te amo –él sonreía al decírselo sin mirarla con su mirada perdida en el techo, Rin se acomodaba en su pecho sintiendo lo cálido de él. _

-Sesshomaru…-menciono Rin antes de desmayarse, inaudible para las dos personas presentes.

Takeshi al darse cuenta que Rin estaba inconsciente, centra su atención en el pequeño kitsune, que estaba aterrado, acercándose a el pequeño, con una de sus garras intenta matarlo. Shippo esquivaba los ataques con miedo, corriendo de un lado para el otro invadido por el pánico, lanzándoles sus trucos no conseguía distraerlo para escapar. Takeshi se detiene bruscamente, más afuera de la cueva siente cuatro presencias de personas acercándose rápidamente, usando uno de sus trucos de magia desaparece del lugar con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, dejando a Shippo libre de sus ataques.


	17. Nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 17: Nuevos amigos.**

Después de haberse desmayado a causa de Takeshi, siendo su intento de matarla, si la quería como esposa ¿Por qué la quería matar? Después de ello Rin no entendía un par de cosas sobre ese hombre. Soñando con regresar de nuevo con su familia y poder hablarles de todo lo que sucedía, pero también las ansias de volver con Sesshomaru eran muchas, pero una duda se cruzó en su mente ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia su padre? Su padre es bueno y generoso pero con los demonios no mucho, si los viera juntos seguro que se desmayaría. Su hermana no era el problema ya que, Yuzuki era una niña hermosa y de seguro que le agradaría Sesshomaru, por que al ver a Takeshi no lo miraba como esperaba.

Pensando en varias cosas Rin al darse cuenta escucha voces cerca de ella, queriendo despertarse pero no quería hacerlo, sin que él estuviera cerca, queriendo verlo todo el tiempo en sus sueños. Al abrir lentamente los ojos, observando con una visión borrosa, pero claramente notaba un par de ojos dorado que está cerca de ella y esa melena plateada que lo caracterizaba.

-(_Sesshomaru_) -Levantándose rápidamente lo besa con dulzura abrazándolo del cuello, para luego abrazarlo llorando de tanto extrañarlo- viniste, estas bien, eso me da mucho gusto

-¡Inuyasha! –Rin al darse cuenta del nombre se separa de él aquel hombre, abriendo grande los ojos, sonrojada de ver que no era Sesshomaru pero de alguna forma eran parecidos. Aquel joven tenía los mismos cabellos que Sesshomaru pero más alborotados, los ojos eran del mismo color dorado pero su vestimenta era distinta, un Hakama, una chaqueta con mangas "separadas", un cosida, y un obi rojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡eso es lo que quiero preguntarte! ¡¿Porque me besaste?!

-¡lo siento me confundí creí que eras…! ¡Eso ya no importa, yo soy Rin la princesa del pueblo de Uzumaki!

-¿ah sí? Soy Inuyasha…

-(_que extraño, es idéntico a Sesshomaru solo que ese joven muestra sus sentimientos a diferencia de Sesshomaru, y no recuerdo que me dijera que tuviera familia, siempre diciéndome que no… ¿me mintió?_) –Rin baja la mirada confundida, cuando nota a otra joven sentada frente a ellos, furiosa.

-¡oye Inuyasha aléjate de ella! –aquella mujer se notaba molesta, Inuyasha se aleja rápidamente- ¡abajo! –al decir esa palabra el collar de perlas negras y colmillos blancos brillo llevándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?

-¡¿Por qué le correspondiste?! yo soy tu esposa, no ella -la piel de aquella joven de tonalidad clara, el cabello oscuro y largo le da casi por la cintura, sus ojos de color marrón y un flequillo. Vestía un traje de sacerdotisa, junto a ella estaba un cesto con plantas medicinales, pero como se veía no estaba feliz para nada.

-¡Yo no le correspondí, no digas tonterías Kagome!

-él tiene razón, perdón por besarlo, solo fue una confusión –al notarlo dos personas entran al lugar, junto con Shippo- ¡Shippo estas bien!

-¡Rin despertaste! –acercándose a ella la abraza, levantándose lentamente Rin observaba a las otras dos personas.

-mira Rin ella es Sango en una de las mejores exterminadores de mostros –Sango tenía ojos marrones oscuros con una sombra de ojos de color rosa que hace destacar sus brillantes ojos, su pelo es también de un color marrón oscuro que suele llevar recogido, en una coleta y solo deja suelto su flequillo.

-es un placer conocerte… -Rin se inclina en forma de saludo, en ese momento siente como aquel monje con respecto a su apariencia, acercándose demasiado tomándole ambas manos.

-mi nombre hermosa jovencita es Miroku, el monje Miroku, y estoy sorprendido de canta belleza veo ante mis ojos –Miroku como lo había dicho era un monje, con ojos azules, y su cabellos eran negros atados en una pequeña coleta baja, y llevaba consigo un Shakujou (bastón).

-es un placer

-Rin-chan ¿no le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

-¿q-que? –Sango quien estaba detrás de él lo golpea en la cabeza dejándole un enorme chichón.

-monje no puedes ser más respetuoso con las mujeres, ella acaba de despertar y lo primero que le pide ¿es eso?

-tranquila Sango, tú sabes que eres la única para mi

Rin al escuchar esa palabra recuerda cuando estaba con Sesshomaru, al estar en duda si la quería en realidad, a lo que él contesto lo mismo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura llenándola de besos. Rin lo extrañaba llorando sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, llamando la atención de todos, Rin no lo soportaba de estar lejos él, Kagome la observaba llamándole la atención sabiendo que esas lágrimas eran de amor, y no de tristeza. Inuyasha por alguna extraña razón no toleraba ver llorar a las mujeres, acercándose a Rin le llama la atención, pero Rin solo lo abraza llorando ya que solo Inuyasha tenía la apariencia de Sesshomaru recordándole un poco a él.

-oye ya no llores

-lo lamento no puedo evitarlo –separándose se limpiaba las lágrimas, Kagome se acerca a ella colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Rin te gustaría darte un baño para relajarte un poco, nos contó Shippo que estuviste encerrada con ese hombre…

-si me encantaría, se los agradezco

Como era de noche Inuyasha y el monje Miroku las acompañaba a unas aguas termales cerca de la aldea, Rin olvidaba sus preocupaciones sin sentir ninguna molestia en el estómago, solo esos contantes antojos que le daban. Al llegar ambos jóvenes se alejaron para dejarlas solas para que hablaran, las tres mujeres al estar solas entraron al agua relajándose. Rin se relajaba con el agua caliente, Kagome y Sango al darse cuenta Rin coloca una mano en su frente llevando su flequillo hacia atrás dejando ver la marca de Sesshomaru en la frente.

-Rin…

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?

-esa marca en tu frente es idéntica…

-es idéntica a la del hermano mayor de Inuyasha –responde Sango que estaba sorprendida con lo exactas que eran ambas lunas que tenían en la frente.

-¿hermano mayor? –Rin no comprendía pero sabía correctamente que podría habré otros parecidos a Sesshomaru, lo que le dio intriga por saberlo.

-sí, el hermano de Inuyasha es un demonio completo y se cree superior que todos, varias veces a intentado matar a Inuyasha pero nunca terminan cuando se ven ellos comienzan a pelear y no pararan al menos que uno caiga muerto…-Rin quedo sorprendida, con ello no quería saber quién era esa persona, sin embargo Sesshomaru no era de ese modo.

-solo tenemos que tener cuidado con él, y solo odia a Inuyasha por ser un Hanyo

-suena terrible

-en fin el nunca aparecería en estos sitios, además no tiene por qué hacerlo al menos que quiera matar a Inuyasha –menciona Kagome tranquilizando a Rin- dinos Rin ¿Por qué besaste a Inuyasha?

-fue confuso pero nunca quise hacerlo, antes de ser secuestrada la persona a quien yo amo fue herida gravemente, y solo pude verlo herido desapareciendo del lugar mientras veía como se alejaba de mí, fue doloroso verlo y no poder estar a su lado. Al despertar y ver a Inuyasha me recordaba mucho que creí que era él…. perdóname por besarlo Kagome

-no hay por que

-gracias

-dinos, estas muy enamorada de esa persona –Kagome le sonreía al recordar su rostro cuando termino de hablar con el monje Miroku- lo note cuando estábamos en la cabaña

-si lo amo mucho solo espero que me encuentre pronto, yo lo aria pero se molestaría con facilidad

-es propietario ¿no?

-sí, demasiado…-Rin hablaba muy a gusto con aquellas mujeres, olvidando la angustia y de confiar en que Sesshomaru vendría por ella

* * *

En otra parte Sesshomaru ya estaba estable para irse cuanto antes, Hachiko quien le impedía salir en esas condiciones, pero él no escuchaba a sus preocupaciones teniendo como objetivo rescatar a su hembra de las manos de ese pajarraco. Hachiko al sentir el aroma a sangre lo detiene sabiendo que si Rin lo veía herido, lloraría por su seguridad y Hachiko, que la consideraba como una hija más, y no permitiría que ella llorara más de lo que seguro lo estaría.

-amo con sumo respeto, le pediré que solo un día más se quede

-olvídalo –continuando con su camino sin querer escucharla.

-ínsito si ella lo ve en esas condiciones, se pondrá más triste de lo que estaba

-no puedo esperar, ese maldito Hanyo quiso matarme

-¿Hanyo?

-si fuera un demonio no usaría trucos de magia para evadirme

-pero creímos que era un demonio

-fue solo un truco sucio, cuando lo encuentre lo matare sin piedad

-al menos déjeme vendar su herida

-de acuerdo

Hachiko lo guía a la habitación de él trayendo consigo plantas medicinales, vendas y unas cuantas cosas que les servirían a cerrar la herida rápidamente para evitar que se abriera en medio de una batalla. Sesshomaru no podía esperar más para poder tener la cabeza de ese hombre en sus manos, y de traer a su Rin consigo de vuelta a la casa, para comenzar a formar una familia fuerte con ella. Terminando de vendar su hombro, Sesshomaru se acomoda las ropas, mientras Hachiko guardaba un par de cosas en su lugar encontrando algo que seguramente Rin necesitaría.

-amo cuando encuentre a Rin-chan por favor dele esto –entregándole un pequeño frasquito, con yerbas verdes.

-de acuerdo

-recuerde que ella se sentía mal del estómago estas yerbas, son un té para calmarle el dolor

-como digas

-lo esperaremos aquí y no se preocupe de la casa la cuidaremos junto con mis hijos

-Jaken –llamándolo al salir de la habitación Jaken se acerca a su amo.

-si amo Sesshomaru -Asintiendo Jaken y Sesshomaru se toman el camino para irse, con Hachiko deseándoles suerte, pensando en cómo estaría Rin en ese momento rogándole a Kami (_Dios_) que la volvieran atraer sana y salva.


	18. Una gran sorpresa

**Capítulo 18: Una gran sorpresa.**

Después de captar el desagradable aroma de esa despreciable ave llamada Takeshi, viajando a toda velocidad encuentra un palacio humano, como se veía, estaba deshabitado detectando el olor a sangre, pero de hace algunos días más tarde. Descendiendo frente al palacio destruido miraba todo alrededor lleno de cadáveres que le repugnaban, caminando entre ese lugar Sesshomaru se adentra al palacio seguido del su sirviente Jaken. Guiado por el aroma del aquella ave, se adentra en el palacio sin sentir la presencia de Rin por ningún sitio de aquel destruido palacio.

-Jaken, busca a Rin…

-como ordene amo Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru ya que no podía estar seguro de que Rin estuviera en el palacio, sabiendo que ese Hanyo usaba trucos para engañar a todos. Su objetivo de venir a ese mugroso lugar era buscar a ese que robo a su mujer, sobre todo que la usara para su conveniencia, deseando tener su cabeza en sus manos para ver su expresión después de que lo matara.

Detectando el aroma de Takeshi en el jardín del palacio que era todo plano, y ninguna señal de vida silvestre en el lugar, solo la tierra se destacaba con los cadáveres cubiertos de sangre, más al final de todo ello, Takeshi estaba mirándolo como si nada.

-¡AH! Sesshomaru-sama, que gran sorpresa encontrarlo

-¿Dónde está Rin?

-mi esposa me fue infiel, de todos modo quería usarla pero, ellos se la llevaron

-¿ellos?

-sí, un joven de el mismo parentesco contigo perro, pero él era un Hanyo…

-y tú crees ¿poder engañarme? Sé que eres un apestoso Hanyo, creíste con ocultar tu aroma caería –desenvainando a Bakusaiga, la apunta a él- te equivocas te matare antes de que puedas huir, Hanyo

-¿q-que? (_imposible ¿cómo descubrió mi aroma? Pensé que era un demonio estúpido, pero veo que no… debo deshacerme de él de lo contrario, me matara_) –abriendo sus alas comienza a bolar lejos del lugar evitando- creo que con huir bastara para salvarme… ¡demonios, atáquenlo!

-imbécil -una gran variedad de demonios salen de entre las paredes del palacio atacándolo, con Bakusaiga los elimina de una estocada, otra gran cantidad de demonios lo atacan, Sesshomaru no tenía el tiempo para eliminar a basuras, su objetivo era destazar al que robo a su mujer. Sesshomaru furioso se eleva del suelo siguiéndolo, llegando ante él con suma velocidad que Takeshi no logro verlo, al darse cuenta intenta evadirlo con una ráfaga de viento que hacía con sus alas pero él no se movía de su lugar. Llegando el momento de atacar de Sesshomaru, con su espada la Bakusaiga, la agita, haciendo salir unos rayos de poder destructivos demasiado altos para Takeshi que intento evadirlos por al ser tan repentino no lo logra, dañándole un ala junto con su hombro cayendo al suelo.

-¡por favor no me mate!

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, tú, mugrosa sabandija, hiciese llorar a mi mujer cuando estaba herido –apuntándole con sus garras en su cuello- que crees, después de eso no te perdonare

-¡por favor, le juro no volver a molestarlo, ni a la hermosa Rin! –Al escucharlo le toma del cuello sin tolerar que llamara _hermosa_ a su Rin- ¡ah! Se juro

-de acuerdo –soltándolo del cuello se encamina en otra dirección.

Takeshi al ver que le había perdonado la vida sonríe maliciosamente, levantándose del suelo sacando su espada listo para apuñalarlo, acercándose a Sesshomaru, corriendo, apuntando a su corazón. Percatándose de ese acto solo espero el ataque, antes de que la espada le tocara un pelo, Sesshomaru se da vuelta cortándole la cabeza con sus garras venenosas, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas frente a él.

-patético, debiste haberte ido y aprovechar mi compasión…. En vez de eso, decidiste morir como un simple idiota, que solo se ayudaba con trucos baratos

Sacándose la sangre del Hanyo de sus manos, se encamina en dirección nuevamente al palacio, llevando consigo la cabeza del Hanyo.

* * *

Rin al estar en la aldea su situación empeoraba, se sentía demasiado extraña, y no del sentido de que no la aceptaran en la aldea, ya que muchos la querían y acataban en la aldea, consiguiendo una casa para quedarse con una anciana llamada Kaede, que era una vieja sacerdotisa, sino el hecho de que sus mareos eran constantes, luego de eso su insaciable apetito por la comida y el repudio de otras que antes no, y de que no le viniera su periodo. Empezando a creer que se había pillado una enfermedad extraña, de seguro tendría que medicarse rápido, de otro modo su solución era morir, pero aquello no era su opción, decidiendo hablar con alguien sobre ello. Encontrando a Kagome que se encontraba muy a gusto con Inuyasha, decide hablar mejor con Sango o la anciana Kaede, llegando a la cabaña pequeña de Kaede la encuentra con Sango que hablaban, junto a Sango se encontraban dos niñas pequeñas de apariencia de tres años, gemelas, de pelo castaño y ojos iguales a lo de Sango, pero sus simpáticas caritas eran parecidas a Miroku. Kaede quien estaba al lado de Sango sonreía al ver a Rin, Kaede era una anciana de mayor edad, es una persona que tiene grandes conocimientos, ayudando también a la gente que habita el pueblo en el cuál ella se encuentra, también es muy buena en el manejo del arco y la flecha, como en el tema de las medicinas.

-hola Rin, pasa…-después de estar pasando tres días en la aldea ya conocía a todos, incluyendo a pequeño bebé de Sango de tan solo unos meses.

-hola… ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

-por supuesto –dijeron ambas mujeres presentes dejando que las dos niñas de Sango se fueran afuera, dejando solo a su pequeño hijo durmiendo en sus brazos.

-de acuerdo –sentándose al frente de ellas, Rin suspira pensando en sus palabras- ¿no creen que estoy enferma?

-¿enferma? –Sango se sorprende de escucharla decirle que tenía una enfermedad.

-¡sí! Últimamente, estuve muy mal del estómago…

-puede ser algo con una solución –menciona Kaede colocando agua al fuego para preparar un té- de seguro un té sanara tu dolor

-que me dice de los vómitos Kaede-sama

-¡fácil! –Responde Sango, teniendo alguna solución- solo deja de comer tanto

-¡no puedo! ¡Tengo mucha hambre ahora mismo!

-¡ah! ¡Ya se! Solo come la comida esencial, como arroz, verduras, pescado…

-no creo, últimamente no tolero el pescado…

-no hay problema –Rin baja la cabeza con un leve sonrojo, omitiendo otra cosa.

-una cosa más…

-¿Qué es Rin-chan? –pregunta Kaede interesada en el tema de Rin.

-no me vino esta semana…

-Ah entonces eso… ¡eso significa que!

-lo se…-Kaede y Sango quedaron sorprendidos de que Rin se diera cuenta, ya que ellas observaron y Sango paso por ese tema, siendo delicado para todos.

-¿lo sabes? Bueno eso es muy natural…-responde Sango sonriéndole con amabilidad y felicidad.

-¡tengo una grave enfermedad! ¡Ah! ¡De seguro moriré de eso! ¡No es justo! No tuve hijos, mi esposo me ama mucho y yo a él, aun no nos hemos casado como quiero, mi familia no sabe de ello ¿y si lo desprecian? No sabría que hacer ¿y si se enoja conmigo y no venga? ¡AH! ¡¿Y si, se enamoró de otra más hermosa que yo?! ¡AH! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

-Rin tranquilízate –dice Sango decidida a decírselo, notando sus síntomas- no es nada malo, es solo que estas embarazada

-em-em-embara… ¡¿embarazada?! –desmayándose de la repentina noticia

Kaede y Sango se quedaron sorprendidas del repentino desmayo de Rin ya que no esperaban que ella se desmayara, pensando que solo saltaría o gritaría de la alegría siendo su primer embarazo, pero aun así Rin se encontraba lejos de la persona que sería el padre de esa criatura. Recostándola en el suelo le cubren con la parte de arriba de un kimono dejándola descansar, seguramente ella no se esperaba recibir tal noticia después de todo el sufrimiento de ver a su esposo herido y de estar varios días lejos de él. Sango miraba a Rin recordando cunando recibió la noticia de su embarazo siendo algo tan hermoso para ella que su sonrisa no se podía borrar, ya que traer a su dos hijas al mundo fue algo tan maravilloso y de tenerlas al lado lo era aún más.

-espero que despierte con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente lo ara ¿usted que piensa Kaede-san?

-estas en lo correcto, es hermoso traer a un hijo al mundo

-Rin nos decía que uno de sus sueños era ser madre, pero con aquel incidente se encontraba llorando de vez en cuando

-es normal preocuparse por la persona a quien amas

-de seguro estaría en su mismo estado…

Kaede tenía varias experiencias con embarazos recibiendo a un montón de niños de la aldea, seguramente Rin tendría esa expresión de alegría en su rostro al ver a una criaturita tan frágil y delicada en sus brazos. Colocándole un paño húmedo en su frente sonreía viendo que seguramente se alegraría de tener a un niño en su vientre, decidiendo estar preparada para prepararle todo para ella ya que no se sabía si aquel hombre vendría pronto por ella. Ambas se quedaron observando a Rin recordando ese tema, Sango solo esperaba recibir la noticia también de Kagome pero por una extraña razón su nueva amiga le sorprendió en ese momento alegrándose de esa noticia.


	19. Sesshomaru ¿el hermano de Inuyasha?

**Capítulo 19: Sesshomaru ¿el hermano de Inuyasha?**

De entre tantos cadáveres de humanos, una pequeña y anciana pulga saltaba de aquí para haya recorriendo el palacio, encontrándose con demonios y humanos en una parte del jardín, resumiendo que todo eso lo había hecho un demonio, suponiendo por diversión. Parándose sobre el suelo del palacio queda asombrado de ver al hermano de su amo, detectando el aroma de demonios en sus manos suponiendo que él causo toda esa masacre. Al notarlo la pulga, miraba como Sesshomaru traía consigo la cabeza de un demonio, arrojándolo al suelo con repugnancia, notando también al sirviente de Sesshomaru. Al ver que ellos hablaban y nota la cara de Sesshomaru de disgusto, se acerca escuchando la conversación de ambos demonios.

-amo Sesshomaru, si me permite su herida aún no sana, y el aroma a sangre se puede percibir, deberíamos regresar y buscarla después

-(_después de recibir esa herida, me es difícil que sane con facilidad, ya que ese veneno no me lo permite, pero, no me iré sin Rin en mis brazos_) vamos

-¿a dónde amo Sesshomaru?

-a donde más, el idiota de mi hermano la tiene, iré por ella, vámonos

Comenzándose a elevar Jaken se sujeta del suelo, desaparecen en una esfera de luz, la pulga que los observaba sale corriendo en la misma dirección que Sesshomaru.

-debo advertirle al amo Inuyasha de esto… -siguiendo con su camino.

* * *

En la aldea Rin después de esa maravillosa noticia seguía desmayada, Sango y la anciana Kaede la miraba cuidándola luego de recibir tal noticia, que seguramente la había impactado, viendo como Rin mencionaba la palabra "_amor"_ entre sus sueños. Entre sus sueños, Rin recordaba aquella vez que estaba con Sesshomaru…

_Después de terminar una deliciosa cena, Rin se encontraba sola ya que Sesshomaru estaba ocupado con varios asuntos. Al terminar, ella se dirige a la habitación de él, entrando lo encuentra descansando en su cama, colocándose a su lado lo abraza sosteniendo su mano, Sesshomaru abre los ojos mirándola a su lado como Rin le sonreía, besándola antes de decir algo. Rin lo tomaba del cuello tirándole hacia ella, haciendo que Sesshomaru se colocara arriba, mientras aquellos besos se volvían más apasionados, sintiendo como Sesshomaru le quitaba el kimono cuando se percató._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-¿Qué más? Te deseo ahora –besándola en el cuello, Rin lo detiene queriendo hablarle algo antes de seguir._

_-¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-¿tiene que ser ahora?_

_-si…-asintiendo con la cabeza se separa de ella, sentándose en la cama mientras la abrazaba de la espalda- ¿tienes familia?_

_-sí, solo a mi madre, mi padre murió hace varios años atrás…_

_-y hermanos…_

_-no quiero hablar de eso_

_-me gustaría que fuéramos una familia unida cuando tuviéramos hijos ¿no crees? –sin notar alguna respuesta sonríe ante ello- no importa… te amo –volviendo a besarla la recuesta en la cama haciéndola reír._

_-te amo…_

Moviéndose bruscamente en el futón Rin abre los ojos al instante recordando todo, sobretodo no podía creer que estuviera embarazada ¿embarazada? La noticia le cayó muy de repente sintiendo miedo en cómo decírselo a Sesshomaru. Colocando una mano en su cabeza lloraba cubriéndose el rostro, Sango al verla en ese estado la abraza viendo que Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha entraban a la cabaña, al verla llorar ellos se acercan.

-Rin-chan ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Kagome al verla llorar, Rin al escuchar su vos, levanta la mirada con una sonrisa encantadora.

-estoy feliz Kagome-chan, muy feliz –quitándose su lagrimas Sango se separa de ella quedando a su lado.

Kaede que traía agua para Rin, hace a un costado a los dos hombres que miraban a su amiga extraña. Después de tranquilizarse Rin sonreía, Inuyasha seguía mirándola con duda sabiendo que aquella mujer frente a ellos tenía algo que le resultaba familiar sin saber que podría hacer, Rin se percata de la mirada de Inuyasha incomodándose de cierto modo.

-¡amo Inuyasha! ¡Amo Inuyasha! –al darse vuelta la pulga se le abraza a la nariz absorbiendo la sangre de él, aplastándolo con una mano haciéndolo caer en ella.

-pulga Myoga ¿Qué haces aquí? –mirándolo desde su mano.

-¡tenemos problemas! Su hermano se dirige hacia aquí y está buscando a una jovencita

-si de seguro vendar dentro de poco, logre llegar antes pero…

Antes de que terminara de hablar la pulga Myoga, Inuyasha detecta el aroma de su hermano fuera de la aldea cercándose lentamente, saliendo de la cabaña para ir a defender la aldea de su hermano. Todos los que estaban en el lugar miran como Inuyasha se iba, decidiendo seguirlo, Rin quien quería hacer lo mismo la detiene la anciana Kaede preocupada por su bienestar.

-si vas a ese lugar es probable que el hermano de Inuyasha te mate, permanece aquí por favor

-mirare de una zona apartada, de todos modos tengo una espada poderosa, al menos me servirá para defenderme…

-de acuerdo cuídate

Rin corre tras de ellos encontrando a Kagome corriendo hacia el lugar siguiéndola, llevando consigo la espada de Kurai.

* * *

Llegaron a una parte del bosque, escuchando un fuerte estruendo en una cierta parte, en unos segundos se veía un ataque, que resultaba ser el Kaze no Kizu (viento cortante), llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. Al llegar entre unos arbustos Miroku y Sango veían la pelea, Rin junto con Kagome se acercan viendo a Inuyasha con su espada Tessaiga, que era una espada enorme capaz de cortar a cien espíritus con una sola estocada. Lo que más sorprendió a Rin fue ver a Sesshomaru pelear contra él, quedando tildada en el suelo sin poder creerlo, temblando de verlo con sangre aun en su hombro sabiendo que su herida no estaba cerrada por completo.

-Sesshomaru… (_¿Tú eres el hermano de Inuyasha? No me lo dijo… no entiendo ¿porque lo hizo? Creo que aún no me tiene la suficiente confianza, no importa debo, detenerlo_)

Al verlos pelear Inuyasha falla con el Kaze no Kizu, haciendo que Sesshomaru aprovechara para clavar sus garras en su estómago, con sus garras logra cortarle la mejilla a Sesshomaru alejándose de él. La espada de Inuyasha con una agitada hace de nuevo el Kaze no Kizu, sin lograr que Sesshomaru cayera en aquel ataque, usando sus garras Sesshomaru lo atacaba con su látigo de veneno, a lo que Inuyasha evadía con su espada. Kagome cansada de tanta pelea, con un arco y flecha apunta a Sesshomaru para darle oportunidad a Inuyasha, al ver que Kagome lo apuntaba, antes de que ella soltara la flecha Rin la empuja desviando el ataque de Kagome.

-Rin pero ¿Qué hiciste? Sesshomaru matara a Inuyasha si no lo detenemos

-por favor, no lo lastimes

-¿Qué me pides? Él lo matara, Rin ¿Por qué me pides eso?

Antes de que Rin pudiera responder una fuerte explosión las arroja más lejos de lo que estaban, chocando contra el suelo, al verlos Inuyasha había caído al suelo y Sesshomaru estaba frente suyo listo para matarlo. Rin estaba sorprendida de ver a Sesshomaru pelear, de una forma que nunca había visto sintiendo temor de alguna manera, levantándose al ver a Kagome correr hacia ellos. Kagome no permitiría que Sesshomaru matara a su esposo, corriendo hacia ello se coloca frente de Sesshomaru abrazando a Inuyasha que estaba tirado en el suelo con una gran herida en el estómago, Sesshomaru no tenía tiempo para eso planeando deshacerse de ellos. Sango lanzando un enorme bumerán hacia Sesshomaru, él lo esquiva con su látigo, observando que ellos se acercaban a atacarlo, Miroku quien iba delante de Sango para no arriesgarla, recibe el látigo de veneno de Sesshomaru hiriéndolo en el brazo.

-¡maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarlo? –Sango estaba furiosa, Sesshomaru acercándose a ella desenvaina su espada para cortarle la cabeza.

-¡detente Sesshomaru! –Kagome desde donde estaba, lanza una de sus flechas dándole a la espada Bakusaiga.

-morirás…

Rin a lo lejos seguía inmóvil viendo como Sesshomaru los atacaba, sin pensarlo dos veces le levanta del suelo corriendo a ellos, esperando llegar antes de que él los matara a sus amigos. Haciendo que sus garras brillaran en un tono verde, con una fuerte sacudida ataca a Inuyasha y a Kagome para darles fin, sin que eso sucediera Rin se interpone en el camino de su ataque, haciéndole una herida a Rin en el brazo y pierna, cayendo al suelo por aquel dolor insoportable, respirando agitadamente.

-salgan de aquí por favor –Rin no se movía por el veneno que había recibido.

Sango lanzándole a Sesshomaru su bumerán, lo aleja de ellos, subiendo a Rin e Inuyasha a una gatita mágica llamada Kirara, que lo ayudaban a irse antes de que todo se fuera de control y no pudieran derrotarlo. Rin quien miraba a Sesshomaru lloraba sabiendo que casi perdía la vida, pero no podía dejar que matara a sus amigos frente a sus ojos, sobre todo que aquellas personas le ayudaban con todo lo que podían.

-(_nunca quise hacerlo, pero no me dejaste opción Sesshomaru, puedes estar molesto, o furioso conmigo, pero no con ellos… sé que no debía hacerlo, no tenía opciones solo perdóname, ya me canse de estar huyendo de los problemas, si necesitaban mi ayuda yo se las brinde, ódiame si quieres, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho_)


	20. Fuera de dudas

**Capítulo 20: Fuera de dudas.**

En la mañana recuperándose de la herida y del fuerte veneno Rin se sentía mejor, sonriendo de ver como Kagome abrazaba a Inuyasha ya recuperado de sus lesiones, que en su opinión, él era un fuerte Hanyo, y que seguramente sus hijos también al igual que ambos. Por otra parte Rin seguía cuidando de su hijo, alimentándose apropiadamente gracias a los consejos de la anciana Kaede, ya que de ese tema ella era una experta. Kaede quien estaba curando las heridas de Inuyasha, sonreía de ver a Rin sana y salva, después de recibir un poderoso veneno en su cuerpo, sin mencionar que ella no quería asustar a Rin pero, Sesshomaru al herirla de ese modo por poco mataba al bebé que Rin llevaba consigo en su vientre.

-¡Ya anciana! Recuerda que soy muy fuerte, mis heridas sanaran –Inuyasha se colocaba la parte de arriba cubriéndose.

-ya se Inuyasha, pero no te muevas, recibiste una gran cantidad de veneno

-la anciana Kaede tiene razón, de lo contrario tu hermano te hubiera matado –menciona Kagome tomándole su mano fuertemente, después de pensar que perdería a Inuyasha.

-ese idiota solo busca pelear conmigo, en verdad no sé porque llego a la aldea

-¿Rin puedo hablar contigo? –Rin miraba el suelo sintiéndose mal de todo lo que había pasado.

-lamento todo lo que sucedió hoy… dime todo lo que tengas que decirme aquí

-bueno… ¿Por qué evitaste que distrajera a Sesshomaru? No logro entenderlo –Inuyasha se sorprende al oír, que Rin había defendido a su hermano.

-tal vez no lo comprendan pero…

-¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha! –Shippo entra a la cabaña corriendo hacia ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación entre- Sesshomaru está afuera

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere ese imbécil aquí? –colocándose de pie sale de la cabaña seguido de Kagome y Rin.

Inuyasha al salir de la cabaña, Sesshomaru se encontraba frente a ellos con la misma expresión de siempre, haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera a causa del mal humor que tenía de verlo, sacando su espada apuntando hacia él, defendiéndolas. Sesshomaru permanecía en el mismo lugar viendo a su hermano actuar de esa forma, cansado de que no le dejaran ver a su Rin, moviendo sus garras frente a ellos les advertía que no lo molestara pero sin embargo, Inuyasha no le temía lanzándose a él con su espada para cortarlo en dos. Esquivando el ataque de Inuyasha, con su velocidad se acerca a ellas, Kagome no dejaría que Rin saliera herida colocándose frente de él.

-hazte a un lado

-¡no lo haré! No te permitiré que te acerques –Rin suelta un largo suspiro, colocando una mano en el hombro de Kagome Rin la hace a un lado.

-Kagome déjame hablar con Sesshomaru

-¿Qué? –Kagome se sorprende de escucharla que quería hablar con él, al igual que sus amigos que los miraban desde afuera de la cabaña.

-prometo contarte la verdad, déjame a solas con él

-de acuerdo si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarnos –Kagome se retira de la cabaña caminando donde Inuyasha lo veía a su hermano con odio, al igual que Sesshomaru.

-de acuerdo

Rin entra a la cabaña seguida de Sesshomaru, que por lo que se notaba estaba furioso, Rin al estar un tanto mareada se sienta en el suelo mirándolo aún con un tanto de miedo, después de verlo de esa manera con su hermano. Sesshomaru al tenerla cerca se arrodilla frente a ella levantándole el mentón, Rin lo miraba con miedo llorando al estar tan sensible con su condición, al no soportar verla llorar le limpia las lágrimas con cariño, asegurándose de no lastimarla con sus garras.

-Sesshomaru…-abrazándolo se alegraba de sentir de nuevo su calor, su aroma, besando su mejilla- ¡te extrañaba!

-yo a ti… Rin –tomándola del mentón la besa, haciendo que se olvidara de ese miedo- nunca quise herirte de ese modo

-no importa, no me hiciste un daño grabe

-aun así…

-tranquilo, ya sé que soy humana y que mi cuerpo puede dañarse fácilmente, pero no fue nada grabe, ya no te preocupes

-no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así

-te lo prometo

-vámonos, volvamos a casa –dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, abrazándola de la cintura.

-me quiero despedir de ellos

-hazlo ahora, no tolero estar en una aldea de humanos -Rin se separa de él, recordando que Kagome le había dicho que Sesshomaru odiaba a su hermano por ser un Hanyo, y que el hijo que esperaba sería un Hanyo.

-y me tienes a mi como esposa, eso que dices no tolerar mi aroma –desviando la mirada, tomándole del mentón la obliga a verlo.

-eso no importa

-Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué pasa Rin?

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte –Rin le sonreía para evitar que él se preocupara, llamando su atención- ¿Qué dirías si…? –tomando la mano de Sesshomaru colocando su mano en su vientre- ¿…en la casa habría uno más?

-Rin, tú…

-¡estoy embarazada! –Rin no lograba ver su expresión, cuando menos lo notaba Sesshomaru le sonreía abrazándola, dándole un exquisito beso.

* * *

Esperando fuera de la cabaña Inuyasha tenía un pésimo humor después de ver a su hermano, lo más extraño para todos fue que Rin pidiera hablar con él, ya que ellos no sabían que ambos estaban unidos. Kagome trataba de calmar la ira de Inuyasha, que alardeaba que tenía razón en sospechar de Rin, de que era una socia de Sesshomaru, y los espiaba atreves de ella, su amigos no le creían después de haberla conocido viendo que solo era una joven buena.

-¡ja! ¡Rin está conspirando contra nosotros, mientras habla con ese idiota!

-¡Inuyasha ya deja de hablar sin pensar! Rin fue la que nos salvó la vida ¿o no te acuerdas? –Kagome lo miraba furiosa de su absurda conclusión.

-Kagome tiene razón, de no ser por ella Kagome sería la que estaría herida gravemente, Sesshomaru se detuvo al ver a Rin frente de él –Sango tenía sus sospechas, haciéndole tener razón en una cosa a Inuyasha, que ambos se conocieran.

-deberíamos entrar –menciona el monje Miroku sin ver movimiento o gritos, todo era silencio, suponiendo que algo malo pasaba- no percibo que Sesshomaru quiera atacar a Rin-chan y viceversa

-usted cree que…-todos se miraron.

Sacando una sola conclusión, corren a la cabaña encontrándolos a ambos forcejear, al parecer Rin estaba furiosa al igual que Sesshomaru que la sostenía de las manos, al ver a sus amigos se separan. Rin no quería verlo y Sesshomaru la miraba de una forma que asustaba, Kagome al ver a su amiga se acerca colocándole una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándola, Sesshomaru al no tener nada que hacer camina a la salida.

-¡Sesshomaru! No te vayas, aún sigues herido no puedes andar así como así

-deja de molestar, vendré por ti mañana –Rin se acerca tomándole la mano- Rin suéltame

-no lo are, si no me dejas curarte primero, me preocupas mucho Sesshomaru

-olvídalo

-Ah, eres un terco, si sales en tu estado cualquier demonio te atacara –acercándose a ella Sesshomaru con su mano la sostiene del mentón, acercándose a su oído.

-si no te amara demasiado, te mataría –alejándola bruscamente se retira de la cabaña dejándola sonrojada.

Volteando a ver a sus amigos avergonzada, todos la miraban sin entender aquella escena con Sesshomaru, suponiendo que tenía que decirles lo que realmente deberían saber, después de todo sería su familia. Al calmarse un poco comienza desde el principio, diciéndoles a todos que Sesshomaru era el padre de su hijo, y que ella era la cuñada de Inuyasha, haciendo que las dudas de Inuyasha se fueran, cayendo en conclusión que el extraño aroma tan familiar era de su hermano. Terminándoles de contar les muestra la marca de la luna menguante en su frente, la marca que le decía a todos que le pertenecía únicamente a Sesshomaru, dejando a todos con un fuerte asombro, pero de todas formas lograron entenderla, lo que le bastaba.

**Hola a todos bueno espero que les este gustando mucho jaaja no dejen de leer **

**gracias por leer y nos vemos**

**un beso**


	21. Mi regreso a casa

**Capítulo 21: Mi regreso a casa.**

Era de mañana y todos acompañaban a Rin en el desayuno, junto con el odio de ambos hermanos al estar en el mismo lugar, ya que Sesshomaru quería llevarse a su Rin pronto, decidiendo esperarla en la cabaña sin importarle lo demás. Rin se tomaba su tiempo disfrutando de todo, hablando con sus amigas y jugando con las niñas de Sango, cosa que a Sesshomaru le agradaba verla de ese modo, alegre, sin demostrar que estuviera abrumada o preocupada por algo.

Terminando el desayuno, todos la despedían abrazándola cariñosamente antes de irse, Rin no se preocupaba de ello sabiendo que pronto podría verlos, o ellos a ella, cosa que después arreglaría con Sesshomaru, notando muy claro el comportamiento de ambos hermanos. Sosteniéndola de la cintura Sesshomaru se eleva saliendo a gran velocidad del lugar, siendo un viaje que solo duraría un par de horas, saludando a sus amigos con sus manos.

El viaje de la aldea a la casa era silencioso, Rin no podía hablarle debido a que se encontraba pensando en varias cosas sobre su futuro hijo, Sesshomaru seguía como siempre siendo una persona callada y de pocas palabras. Al estar en la mitad del camino Rin abre los ojos al ver una aldea demasiado conocida para ella, observando el palacio rodeado por árboles de cerezos y las inmensas puertas rojas frente de ellas.

-(_esa, esa es mi casa, tal vez no se moleste si nos retrasamos un poco, quiero ver a mi familia_) –Sesshomaru al percatarse de que Rin miraba hacia abajo, con su mirada perdida.

-Rin ¿te sucede algo? –ella levanta la vista, sosteniéndose fuerte de él tapándose la boca con una mano libre.

-baja por favor

Obedeciéndole a su petición desciende cerca de la aldea, al soltar a Rin, ella sale corriendo un poco más alejado de él, mareada, luego de mirar hacia abajo en un movimiento brusco, esperando por ella vigilando la zona con sus agudos sentidos cubriéndola del peligro. Rin al regresar con él sonriéndole, lo abraza un tanto débil después de su repentino deseo de vomitar, reparando profundamente recobrando la compostura.

-me siento mejor…

-de acuerdo, sujétate –sosteniéndola de la cintura Rin lo besa en la mejilla llamándole la atención.

-¿podríamos hacer una parada corta?

-sabes que si la hacemos llegaremos demasiado tarde, nos atacaran los demonios que rondan por esta región, sabes muy bien tu condición

-lo sé, pero es importante para mí, al igual que para ti y nuestro futuro hijo, hazlo por nosotros –juntando sus manos en forma de súplica, Sesshomaru no le quedaba de otra que aceptar lo que ella quería.

Elevándose a la aldea Rin le indicaba como tenía que entrar, dando un par de saltos entre los árboles para no ser vistos se acercan al palacio, al ver a los guardias recuerda aquel momento y de su fatal muerte dándole una gran tristeza. Evadiendo a los guardias llegan al jardín, por lo que no esperaba Rin era que su hermanita, Yuzuki, gritara y saliera huyendo al ver que un demonio había entrado al palacio, Rin intento detenerla pero era demasiado tarde.

-Rin ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?

-bueno, esta es mi casa –hablándole frente de si, riendo al ver aquel error- esa niña que viste era mi pequeña hermana, al parecer se asustó al verte

-me trajiste a ver a tu familia, haberlo dicho antes… -al notarlo unos cuantos guardias se acercan al lugar, Sesshomaru le toma la muñeca colocándola atrás para protegerla.

-Sesshomaru no los mates, te lo ruego

-Rin…

Uno de los guardias se acerca atacándolo con su espada, utilizando a Tenseiga los golpea alejándolo de él, ya que no les podía hacer daño, luego de caer aquel guardia los demás se abalanzan sobre Sesshomaru atacándolo con las espadas. Rin sin ver a su padre o algunos de sus conocidos, decide quedarse tras de él ya que la alejarían de él y no escucharían a sus órdenes solo porque era un demonio al que defendía, sobre todo Sesshomaru era muy orgulloso como para que lo defendiera.

* * *

A lo lejos el padre de Rin veía como sus guardias atacaban al invasor pero, algo le llamaba la atención, y era que los guardias que eran atacados por el demonio no morían levantándose como, si nada hubiera pasado, dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus guardias uno de ellos lo detiene siendo peligroso para él.

-Takuma-sama es muy peligroso

-no se preocupe…

-Takuma-sama, insisto el demonio no se ha movido, de seguro debe estar esperando por algo más importante…-el soldado se para frente de él impidiéndole el paso.

-por favor…-colocándole una mano en el hombro lo hace a un lado- quiero descubrir una cosa, si necesito sus servicios los llamare

-estaremos en guardia Takuma-sama –haciendo una reverencia, lo deja pasar.

-¡deténganse!

Los guardias al oír la vos de su señor se detienen dejando de atacar a Sesshomaru, Rin dándose cuenta de que su padre los obligo a detenerse se tranquiliza un poco, mirando como Sesshomaru estaba tranquilo sin hacer ningún movimiento ya que, le rogo que no lo hiciera. Takuma hace que los guardias se hicieran a un lado dejando ver al demonio que "atacaba" el palacio, acercándose a él con tranquilidad se detiene a una distancia prudente. Sesshomaru lo observaba viendo algunos parentescos con Rin, sabiendo fácilmente que esa persona era su padre pero, Rin no se mostraba ante él, escondida tras de sí como si no quisiera verle.

-dime demonio ¿Qué buscas? Si es a mi hija no tendrá sentido, ella muro hace varios meses…

-no vengo por eso –escuchando eso Rin se inmoviliza si querer creer que su padre la creía muerta, queriendo moverse pero era tanta su sorpresa que no permitía su cuerpo moverse.

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-no quiero nada, que puedan ofrecerme ustedes

-entonces lárgate, demonios como tú ya tendrían que saber que mi hija murió a causa de sus ambiciones

-¿crees que está muerta? Rin esta con vida… -ella seguía tras de él sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¡¿Acaso tú? la tienes! Si es así te daré lo que quieras, te daré todo lo que tengo, solo devuelve a mi hija

-¡papá! –las ansias de abrazarlo llegaron a ella, corriendo a su padre lo abraza llorando de volver a verlo.

No podía creer que ante sus ojos Rin estaba con vida, hacía meses atrás un mensajero del palacio había visto como Rin caía de un acantilado sin tener opciones para salvarse, el mensajero días más adelante llaga con la dura noticia, cosa que su hija menor Yuzuki se le rompió su frágil corazón. Yuzuki al recibir la noticia lloraba en los jardines, mirando siempre al cielo diciendo que si miraba fijamente, podría ver a su hermana saludándola desde una de las nubes del cielo, sin querer jugar o divertirse, haciéndolo todo los días de mirar al cielo. Su padre no podría enfrentar que su primera hija muriera, a causa de esos demonios que la perseguían solo por una espada que les traería la muerte, colocando siempre un ramo de flores en la habitación de ella, ya que siempre lo hacía en su cumpleaños.

Teniendo a Rin en sus brazos otra vez lloraba de la alegría, besando su cabeza si poder estar de pie se sienta en el suelo con Rin aun abrazada, que lloraba en el pecho de su amado padre. Una de las nanas de Yuzuki ve la tierna escena, sorprendiéndose de ver a la princesa con vida, corriendo a uno de los cuartos del palacio donde Yuzuki estaba bajo protección.

-princesa, princesa Yuzuki –la nana de la niña entra corriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-hola nana ¿Qué sucede? –decía la niña con inocencia en su mirada, reflejando al mismo tiempo su tristeza.

-su hermana, Rin, está viva, su señor padre esta con ella en el jardín

-¡Rin!

Saliendo del lugar de donde estaba, corriendo se dirige al jardín, la pobre niña después de estar llorando todos los días sonreía, intentando de no llorar más ya que su hermana estaba de vuelta, sin perder las esperanzas de que ella estuviera con vida. Dando una vuelta en una esquina ve a su padre con Rin en brazos justo en el suelo, llorando, Yuzuki no podía retener sus lágrimas acercándose a ellos con todas esas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

-¡Rin, hermana! ¡Rin!

Rin separándose de su padre se encuentra con Yuzuki quien le lloraba, arrojándose a sus brazos su hermanita se sostenía de su kimono sin querer soltarla después de estar demasiado tiempo separadas. Rin se dedicaba a besarla en la frente con toda la felicidad de verlos, mientras su padre abrazaba a ambas.

-te quiero hermana, no te vuelvas a ir

-Yuzuki…

-Rin te extrañe…

-yo a ti princesita –el alivio de tener a su familia la llenaba de paz, sonriendo con ese momento.


	22. Familia

**Capítulo 22: Familia.**

Con ese momento de cariño, la familia de Rin estaba demasiado concentrada en ellos después de estar separados, y de un muy mal entendido, sin importancia a lo que hubiera sucedido tener a su hija sana y salva le daba una gran alegría. Terminando con aquel abrazo Rin se separa de su padre sosteniendo a Yuzuki en brazos ya que, no quería soltarla después de tanto tiempo, Takuma centra su atención en el demonio frente a sus ojos, que los observaba fijamente con una mirada penetrante. Levantando una mano lo señala, indicándoles a los guardias que lo rodearan, Sesshomaru al ver esa acción truena sus dedos haciendo salir su veneno, los guardias lo apuntaban con sus lanzas y espadas, siendo insectos para Sesshomaru que era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos.

-di tus palabras demonios

-no me hagas reír, unos seres inferiores no podrán derrotarme

-ya lo veremos –Rin al ver que su padre lo quería muerto, deja a Yuzuki en el suelo colocándose frente a su padre.

-padre no por favor

-Rin quítate del medio, ese demonio te tenia prisionera

-no es así, yo le pedí que me trajera –viendo que Rin lo tranquilizaba se queda observando sin querer interrumpir, difícilmente para él no creía que su padre lo aceptaría por su naturaleza, si fuera así no le importaría ya que Rin era su hembra y nunca se separaría de ella.

-Rin hija –haciéndola a un lado- sujétenla, no está bien –uno de los guardias sostienen a Rin para impedir que se interpusiera.

-¡no papá! –Rin se intentaba soltar, viendo como Sesshomaru estaba listo para atacarlos.

-morirás demonio por tu osadía

Varios guardias fueron a atacarlo con sus lanzas y espadas, Sesshomaru los evadía con un salto simple dejándolos en ridículo, Takuma enfurecía viendo que el demonio los burlaba con simple saltos, ordenándole a un guardia una espada. Sesshomaru cansado, los golpea con sus puños lanzándolos lejos de él, cuando menos lo nota el padre de Rin lo ataca con una espada evadiéndolo con gran velocidad golpeándolo en la espalda.

-¡Sesshomaru no le hagas nada o te juro, que no te hablare mi vida!

-Rin guarda silencio –esquivando un ataque de Takuma saca a Bakusaiga, arrojándolo lejos con un simple choque de espadas partiendo en dos a la de su contrincante.

-(_matara a mi padre si no lo detengo, Sesshomaru por favor no lo mates_) –tomando en manos a la espada de Kurai, con su funda golpea al soldado en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo.

Sesshomaru se acercaba a su presa listo para matarlo con su espada, Takuma retrocedía viendo que su hija menor lo veía llorando sin querer ver a su padre morir, Rin antes de que Sesshomaru acabara con su vida lo abraza deteniéndolo completamente. Rin se sujetaba fuerte de él sin tener intenciones de soltarlo intentado calmar la ira, Sesshomaru no planeaba matarlo solo aparentaba para que lo dejaran en paz y poder irse, guardando su espada la toma de la cintura retrocediendo para llevársela. Los guardias del palacio lo rodean con su espada mientras Takuma se levantaba, tomando en manos otra espada se acerca a ellos, Rin se abrazaba a su brazo asustada de lo que podría llegar a pasar, sobre todo si su padre no la escuchaba.

-devuélveme a mi hija maldito demonio –acercándose lentamente, Sesshomaru se percata que Rin estaba demasiado alterada y que, sufriría un desmayo en su condición.

-fui demasiado amable para no matarte, pero Rin no me lo permite, deberías escucharla…

-deja de hablar por ella maldito, suéltala

-papá, por favor déjalo en paz, escúchame puede sonar absurdo pero yo lo amo por esa razón es mi esposo….

-¡Rin perdiste totalmente tu juicio!

Corriendo hacia ellos su padre levantaba la espada, Sesshomaru defendiéndola la sostiene el filo de la espada con su mano, deteniendo el ataque exitosamente. Arrojando al suelo al padre de Rin, Sesshomaru lo miraba sosteniendo a Rin para que no lo ayudara ya que no llegarían a razonar la situación, Rin miraba la sangre que salía de la mano de Sesshomaru preocupándose por él.

-escúchame, si sigues atacándome Rin se pondrá triste, y no quiero verla llorar, asique escúchala si tanto la quieres, como su padre debería entenderla…

-¡cierra la boca! –Sesshomaru frunce el ceño, Rin lo detiene tomándolo de la mano pidiéndole que no siguiera.

-padre en verdad lo amo, si no entiendes me iré con él, yo no quiero estar lejos de ustedes pero…

-¿esto es lo que en verdad quieres? –Rin asiente sonriéndole- de acuerdo

Haciendo que los guardias bajaran sus armas contra Sesshomaru su padre lo miraba, al igual que Sesshomaru a él, sin querer agradarle ya que estaba aquí por ella.

* * *

Dentro del palacio, en la habitación antigua de Rin, Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando la luna, entrando a la habitación Rin lo encuentra caminando a su armario para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse una yukata de dormir. Pasando a su lado Sesshomaru le toma la muñeca, sentándola sobre sus piernas abrazándola de la cintura, embriagándose con su aroma, Rin se sentía protegida con él sintiendo sus carisias. Sesshomaru no pensaba en quedarse sentado con Rin de ese modo ya que, no le servía quedarse abrazados, con una de sus mansos desataba el obi de Rin sin que se percatara, arrojándolo lejos cuando menos lo noto Rin, Sesshomaru se coloca arriba de ella besándola en el cuello, devorándoselo, después de tan solo unos cuantos días, sin hacerla suya. Quitándole el molesto kimono la deja completamente desnuda, deleitándose al besarla en los pechos, escuchando los débiles gemidos de Rin, sintiendo como en su espalda Rin recorría con sus manos quitándole la parte de arriba.

El momento para ella era mágico pero, se arruina con el sonido de la puerta, Sesshomaru no le quería prestar atención obligándola a ignorarlo, Rin miraba hacia la puerta intentando alejarlo siendo a Sesshomaru a quien quería detener, en algo que había comenzado. Con fuertes tocadas de puerta Rin se separa de él buscando su yukata, dejándolo con un pésimo humor sobre el futón, atendiendo a la puerta ve a su pequeña hermana, Yuzuki, con unas cuantas lágrimas en su carita.

-Yuzuki ¿Qué haces aquí? –arrodillándose frente a la niña para verla mejor.

-pesadilla, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Sonriéndole se coloca de pie mirando a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, notando que él seguía en el mismo lugar con esa expresión de enojo, por ser interrumpido, decidiendo dejarla pasar para preguntarle a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru…-él la mira con la niña a su lado, con un tanto del torso descubierto.

-¿Qué quieres Rin?

-mi hermanita tubo con una pesadilla, no te molestaría si…

-no me molesta

Levantándose del futón se acomoda la parte de arriba mirando a la niña, que al mismo tiempo lo observaba muy interesada, Sesshomaru se despide de ella con un beso, caminando fuera de la habitación, saliendo volando a otra parte. Rin se sienta en la cama sosteniendo a Yuzuki en brazos haciendo que se durmiera lentamente en brazos, Yuzuki sonreía abrazándose a ella quedándose profundamente dormida.

Al cabo de una hora Sesshomaru vuelve a la habitación encontrándose con Rin, aún despierta, tenía a su hermanita en brazos, Rin al escucharlo llegar al lugar le sonríe viendo lo guapo que se veia a la luz de la luna. Acercándose a ella la besa con cariño abrazándola de la cintura, mirando a la niña que estaba frente a ella, Rin se sonrojaba al estar de ese modo tan dulce con él, muriéndose de sentir como le respiraba en el cuello. Mientras Sesshomaru sentía su exquisita fragancia, le tocaba el vientre con ambas manos sonriendo, Rin recostaba su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

-¿quieres dormir, Rin?

-sí, me siento muy cansada amor… iré a llevar a mi hermana a su habitación –levantándose lentamente con la niña en brazos, se le dificultaba al tener poca fuerza, Sesshomaru antes de verla caer sostiene a la niña en sus brazos- gracias

Saliendo de su habitación Rin y Sesshomaru llevaban a la niña a la habitación, siendo observados por alguien escondido tras de las paredes de madera, observando fijamente a Sesshomaru, que se percató con anterioridad de la presencia. Dejando Rin a la niña en el cuarto mientras él la esperaba fuera, al salir de la habitación Sesshomaru empieza a caminar a la habitación, Rin lo abraza de adelante besándolo apasionadamente, llevándolo rápidamente a la habitación, sin contener su antojo de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Al ver que ambos se habían marchado, el padre de Rin miraba con un gran odio al demonio, después de tantos años de defenderla de varios demonios, y de luchar contra ellos, estaba demasiado confundió de ver como su hija estaba enamorada de uno de ellos, anqué su forma sea humana, él no era como un humano ordinario, temiendo que no comprendiera a su hija que era humana.

-mi querida hija, aceptare tu decisión de quedarte con él aunque no esté muy convencido pero, como aceptaras tú, hija, que ambos sean separados por la muerte, al ser un demonio, y tú una humana el tiempo los separara… yo sé que encontraras la respuesta si sigues a tu corazón. Esposa mía ayuda a nuestra hija…- marchándose a otra parte.


	23. La espada de Kurai desaparece

**Capítulo 23: La espada de Kurai desaparece.**

En la mañana Yuzuki despierta en su cuarto, viendo que aún no era de día se levanta caminando a la habitación de su hermana a acompañarla, cuando estaban antes juntas. Abriendo la puerta sin previo aviso, la encuentra aún dormida junto con aquel demonio que amaba ella, abrazados, Rin estaba a espaldas de él mientras el demonio la abrazaba con sus brazos descubiertos, al igual que su hermana. Tocándole una parte del brazo, Rin se reía con los ojos cerrados, Yuzuki miraba que ella sonreía de una forma que nunca había visto en su hermana, su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, mirándola con mucho interés.

-Sesshomaru… no molestes, tengo mucho sueño –como siempre la recordaba su hermana hablaba dormida.

Arrodillándose en el suelo le besa la frente, al levantarse ve que él hombre al lado de Rin estaba despierto, Yuzuki retrocede asustada ya que no se le acercaba a causa de los sirvientes del palacio, que le decían que por el momento permaneciera alejada de ese sujeto, siendo un demonio la podría descuartizar en cualquier minuto si lo deseaba. Sesshomaru veía a la niña que se encontraba frente de él, viendo lo parecido de Rin con ella, sentándose en la cama cubre a Rin para que no tuviera frio, siguiendo mirando a la niña que la asustaba aún más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Yuzuki lo miraba nerviosa notando las marcas de su cara, su color de ojos y el largo cabello plateado.

-no me lastimes –cubriéndose la carita con sus brazos, arrodillada en el suelo.

-no voy a hacerlo, puedes irte si lo deseas –sintiendo como Rin se movía tan solo un poco, se daba cuenta que ella despertaría.

-Tú…-prestándole atención a la niña, que estaba aún en la misma posición que antes- ¿tú quieres mucho a mi hermana? –descubriendo su carita se acerca a él gateando.

-la amo…

-tienes el cabello lindo –Yuzuki se acerca para tocarlo, era extraño, Sesshomaru se lo permitía dándole un tanto de ternura de tener a una niña que no le temiera- mi nombre es Yuzuki, soy la hermanita menor de Rin ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sesshomaru

-¡hola Sesshomaru! –al gritarle con una gran alegría Rin se movía, queriendo despertar.

-será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, Rin tiene una situación muy delicada, ve…

-¿puedo quedarme? –Yuzuki se parecía tanto a Rin que no podía rechazarla, el problema era que estaban ambos desnudos y la niña no podría quedarse.

-no –ella baja su cabecita mirándolo- quiero preguntarte ¿tú puedes hacer a mi hermana feliz? Ella lo que más deseaba era tener un bebé…

-ya lo es... y dentro de nueve meses su deseo nacerá, ve a tu cuarto mañana dile a tu hermana que te explique…

-Si –marchándose de la habitación Yuzuki saltaba, entendiendo a la perfección lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho, sonriendo al saber que Rin tendría un bebé muy pronto.

* * *

El día transcurría normalmente, decidiendo ambos quedarse un día más en ese lugar, Sesshomaru no tenía demasiados problemas para quedarse en el lugar acompañando a su mujer a todas partes, literalmente Sesshomaru vigilaba a Rin constantemente sin dejarla sola, volviendo incomodo algunas cosas.

Caída la tarde Rin se encontraba en el jardín bajo un árbol con sus ojos cerrado, calmando un tanto sus malestares, queriendo pensar en alguna posibilidad de decirle a su padre y hermana que tendrían un nieto y a la vez sobrino. Sesshomaru estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol mirándola, queriendo asegurarse de su bienestar ya que ella tendría a su futuro hijo, sin importarle si era un Hanyo asegurándose de convertirlo en un Hanyo sumamente poderoso. Rin se encontraba agotada, queriendo dormir un poco en su habitación, colocándose de pie se encamina a su habitación, Sesshomaru al notar que Rin se estaba marchando del lugar, deteniéndola de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde iras?

-déjame ir, tengo demasiado sueño –soltando un largo suspiro.

-te llevare

-no, puedo hacerlo sola –soltándose de su agarre, Sesshomaru la toma del brazo atrayéndola a él con un gesto inexpresivo.

-Rin la última vez que te fuiste sola en tu condición te desmayaste, y prometo ayudarte, es mi hijo el que llevas en tu vientre

-Sesshomaru puedo cuidarme sola

-no podrás en tu condición

-Sesshomaru aléjate me haces daño –notando que la sostenía con fuerza, la lastimaba en el brazo siendo frágil con sus constantes cambios, tanto físicos como sentimentales.

-Rin –sin intimidarla con ese tono autoritario suyo.

-¡Déjame sola idiota! –al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se cubre la boca mirando que la suelta del brazo.

-solo me preocupo por ti –retrocediendo de un gran salto se aleja de ella con furia en su mirada.

-Sesshomaru… perdóname no quise ofenderte

Al llegar a la habitación Rin lloraba de la forma que le había gritado a Sesshomaru, recostándose en su cama miraba al techo, llorando, siendo que sus cambios de humor la atacaban en ese momento. Estando recostada en la cama pensaba en varias cosas, en eso un extraño resplandor dorado aparece frente a sus ojos, sentándose al ver esa luz, mirando hacia donde estaba la espada de Kurai sobre la pared junto con, la espada de Bakusaiga y Tenseiga. Acercándose a la espada la toma en manos, lo más sorprendente que la espada se convierte en una esfera de luz dorada introduciéndose en su cuerpo, haciendo que se desmayara.

-Rin, despierta

-(_¿Quién es?_)

-Rin, despierta levántate de ahí

-¿Quién es?

-soy yo, que poca memoria tienes mi niña –la voz de una mujer sonaba en sus oídos, siendo una vos profunda y relajante.

-¿madre? Madre ¿eres tú? –abriendo sus ojos, se encuentra en un lugar iluminado con un color dorado en medio de la nada.

-Rin querida hija –Rin no veia donde se encontraba su madre, todo lo que veia era ese espacio dorado.

-madre no te encuentro ¿Dónde estás? ¡Madre! –al sentir una calidad en su espalda, dándose vuelta mira una luz blanca frente a ella.

-hija, tanto tiempo sin verte

-mamá, extrañaba tu vos… ¿Qué sucede? Acaso, acaso estoy muerta

-no hija, yo solo te traje aquí para decirte algo muy importante, sobre la espada de Kurai, y de nuestros ante pasados que la cuidaron

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-la espada a desaparecido para siempre, ahora está en tu interior… además, supe que estas enamorada de un demonio ¿o me equivoco?

-no

-bueno sigue mis instrucciones, si bebes la sangre del demonio a quien amas te convertirás en una similitud de él, tanto como fortaleza y su vida… pero no en sus poderes demoniacos. En tu vientre crecerá un fuerte demonio como su padre, te amo hija, adiós -Rin se desmaya en ese momento, volviendo a la realidad.

* * *

Al despertar se encuentra con Sesshomaru frente de ella, sostenida por sus brazos, se notaba que estaba molesto con lo que había sucedido, y que sus palabras eran exactas y termino desmayada en el suelo. Intentando levantarse se tambaleaba teniendo dificultades para poder estar de pie, Sesshomaru la ayudaba sosteniéndola de los hombros la guiaba al futón manteniéndola, recostándola en la cama le quita su kimono colocándole una yukata de dormir, cubriéndola bien para que no tuviera frio.

-gracias Sesshomaru –Rin le sostenía de la mano sonriéndole.

-debiste escucharme, descansa no puedo enojarme…

-perdóname –Sesshomaru le besa en la frente acariciando su rostro con una mano.

-no me lo menciones

-nunca quise decirte eso, te amo mucho

Sesshomaru seguía con sus caricias queriendo no seguir hablando del tema, Rin lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, sentándose en su cama lo besa apasionadamente, Rin con sus dos manos lo sostenía del rostro atrayéndolo a ella haciendo que estuviera arriba para que le hiciera el amor. Aumentando sus carisias Sesshomaru quería poseerla en ese momento, pero debido a su repentino desmayo no quería hacerle daño a ella o a su hijo, separándose se recuesta en la cama abrazándola, besándole el cuello de una forma tierna.

-¿Por qué no sigues?

-quiero esperar a que estés bien, no quiero lastimarte

Rin lo ignora deshaciéndose de su yukata se coloca arriba de él quitándole la ropa, dejando su torso al descubierto le desata el nudo de su pantalón quitándoselo con sus piernas, Sesshomaru la acariciaba en los muslos con ambas manos besándola en el cuello. Sin poder contenerse la da vuelta comenzando a penetrarla lentamente haciendo que lo disfrutara con sus movimientos, sosteniéndola de la cintura aumentaba más su ritmo, escuchando los gemidos de placer de ella disfrutando de hacerla suya.


	24. Final

**Capítulo 24: Final.**

Rin despertó más que satisfecha con aquella apasionada noche, su sonrojo seguía presente en su rostro y una sonrisa de una gran alegría la hacía ver más hermosa, mirando como Sesshomaru dormía después de haberle hecho el amor casi toda la noche, disfrutando ese momento de amor. En un fugaz recuerdo se acuerda de las palabras de su madre, queriendo hacerlo para poder estar toda la vida con él, tocándole el rostro le quitaba los cabellos de la cara despertándolo con un beso dulce en la mejilla.

-Rin…

-Sesshomaru tengo que decirte algo

-démelo después –Sesshomaru estaba agotado y no quería despertarse.

-es importante despierta –respondiendo a su petición, se sienta en la cama mirándola seriamente, Rin con un largo suspiro empieza a contarle todo desde el principio con lujo de detalles, mirando cada expresión de su rostro, que no era mucho.

Al terminar de contarle todo, Sesshomaru entendía a la perfección lo que Rin quería hacer para permanecer juntos, aceptando con serenidad a su petición. Levantándose de la cama se coloca su pantalón buscando un recipiente, encontrando una pequeña taza. Levantándose de su cama Rin toma la taza abrigándose con su yukata, con un par de yerbas y agua prepara un té, faltándole solo un ingrediente, la sangre. Sesshomaru con una de sus garras se corta la palma de la mano haciendo correr su sangre sobre aquel té que Rin había preparado, reparando profundo Rin se relaja tomando él té de un solo golpe, bebiendo hasta la última gota que quedaba sobre la taza.

En ese momento todo se vuelve oscuro y Rin no se siente consiente de sus siguiente acto, cae desmayada sobre la cama dejando a Sesshomaru con una gran preocupación, suponiendo que eso le había afectado en algún sentido su cuerpo. Cubriéndola del frio la miraba preocupado por lo que había hecho, y de no haberla detenido cuando tenía tiempo para hacerlo, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, acerca su nariz al vientre de Rin sintiendo la pequeña presencia que crecía en su interior enterneciéndose con esa cálida sensación.

* * *

Tres días después del repentino suceso Rin seguía actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, sin sentir ningún cambio en su cuerpo suponía que había fallado con su intento de parecerse a Sesshomaru. Estando sola en su habitación Rin daba vueltas de un lado al otro pensando en que se había equivocado, ya que su madre, atreves de un sueño, le explicó todo sobre como tenía que preparar el té para llegar a parecerse a Sesshomaru. Decepcionada abre una puerta corrediza de papel, que daba hacia el jardín, se sienta en el suelo mirando el cielo junto con una mano en su vientre, no comprendía, sinceramente no lo hacía.

Su padre caminando por el jardín la encuentra con una mirada perdida en el cielo, acercándose a ella de una forma tranquila se sienta a su lado haciéndole compañía, notando la mano que tenía en su vientre. Rin tras varios días de no ver el cambio de su cuerpo, se olvidó completamente de su gran sorpresa para su padre, al mirar que él estaba con ella esa sería la oportunidad de decírselo frente a frente, como tenía que ser.

-buenos días papá…-Rin le sonreía, evitando los nervios que la invadían.

-podrías decirme el motivo de tu rostro… miras el cielo con una mirada hermosa

-ya sé que no te agrada Sesshomaru pero me gustaría decirte que lo amo, nada me va a cambiar de parecer por eso, que es muy importante decir que….

-sabes hija –Rin lo mira guardando silencio, decidiendo esperar un poco más para decírselo- hace muchos años vie esa misma mirada, esa misma mirada fueron solamente dos veces pera aún la recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer que la vi…_Caminado por uno de los jardines del enorme palacio, un joven caminaba viendo a su esposa con su mirada perdida en el cielo, aquella mujer era hermosa, sus cabellos negros largos llegándole a su rodillas, sus ojos marones le hacían resaltar su piel blanca junto con sus mejillas rosadas, su labios eran de un color rojo. Aquella joven mujer miraba el cielo con una mirada de alegría pero a la vez de paz y tranquilidad, su curiosidad por saber cuál era el motivo de esa expresión que, aquel joven nunca había visto en su hermoso rostro, sentándose a su lado la mira con una mano en su vientre._

_-ha pasado un año, ya sé que sigues triste por no darte un hijo mi señor…-menciona la joven, con su mirada en el cielo._

_-no me importa, si te amo de todos modos –Takuma la abraza besándole la mejilla, su mujer quitando la mirada del cielo sonriéndole._

_-pero luego de estar pidiendo por ello, fui con una de las ancianas para que me aconsejara, en ese momento ella me dice algo que yo, y mi más preciado sueño esta cumplido_

_-¿Qué?_

_-estoy embarazada mi señor_

Aquella vez cuando tu madre tenía esa misma expresión sé que quieres decirme hija-termino de hablar su padre sonriéndole.

-asique lo sabes…

-me di cuenta cuando vi tu mirada, esa misma mirada que tu madre tenía cuando me lo menciono, supongo que aquel demonio lo sabe…

-lo sabe, está muy feliz de la sorpresa

-bueno me alegro por ambos, espero que cuando nazca mi futuro nieto, vengas a visitarnos –Rin lo mira asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

Siendo de noche y su último día en la casa, Sesshomaru caminaba rumbo a su habitación, en eso veía a los sirvientes que aún no se acostumbraban de ver a un demonio como el marido de la princesa, ya que eran leales a ella no se atrevían a mencionarlo en el pueblo ya que podrían tomarlo mal y no comprenderían el amor que ellos se tenían. Al estar caminando tranquilo se cruza en el camino con el padre de Rin que caminaba al lado contrario a él, Takuma deteniendo su andar mira hacia atrás al joven demonio que había cautivado el corazón de su hija, soltando un largo suspiro decide hablar con él después de estar ignorarlo.

-Sesshomaru ¿me equivoco? –menciona en voz alta mirando como él se detenía.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que se vallan mañana ya que tú, te la llevaras lejos

-solo me está refregando en la cara que me llevo a Rin conmigo, ese es mi deber, no viviría aquí ella ya lo sabe

-solo quiero pedirte algo, tú no me agredas, pero te pediré que la cuides ella y mi hija menor son lo único que me quedan

Sesshomaru se da vuelta mirando su expresión triste, aquel hombre que miraba estaba diciéndole en forma de súplica que la protegiera, que no descuidara lo más importante para él siendo un hombre que perdió a su familia y a su mujer, mencionado anteriormente por Rin. Mirando hacia adelante Takuma no quería parecer un hombre desesperado pero, en verdad no quería perder a una de sus hijas desgarrándole equivocada noticia de que Rin había muerto.

-protegeré a Rin con mi vida si fuera necesario…

Encaminados a adelante entra en su habitación dejando al hombre solo.

* * *

En la mañana Rin se la había pasado casi todo ese tiempo en el baño a causa de sus vómitos constantes, Sesshomaru la esperaba queriendo irse lo antes posible de ese lugar, furioso la esperaba en el jardín listo para irse. Rin al salir del baño y de refrescarse un poco se sentía de una forma diferente que anteriormente, algo en ella estaba distinto, encontrándose con su padre y hermana se despide de ellos con un fuerte abrazo, ya que no era una despedida que sería para siempre, sino un hasta pronto. Al terminar la larga despedida con su familia se dirige al jardín donde estaba Sesshomaru, al verlo debajo de un árbol con los brazos cursados, se acerca a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sesshomaru! Perdóname te hice esperar

Al acercarse a él, Sesshomaru detecta un extraño aroma de Rin que no era el que comúnmente sentía, era como si su aroma a humano hubiera desaparecido, era como si algo en ella hubiera cambiado después de detectar ese aroma. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él se levanta del suelo tomándola de la cintura, con su nariz pegada en su cuello detectaba el extraño aroma, dándose cuenta de lo que era eso, el extraño aroma de ella era que ya no era una humana común y corriente. Rin viendo que él se le acercaba de ese modo se sonroja, al darse cuenta lo aleja avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo, alejándose de él lo miraba con toda su cara roja, mirando a Sesshomaru que permanecía en el mismo lugar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? No estamos solos, que tal si alguien nos ve

-no detecto a nadie, por lo que veo, es que función aquel té que bebiste con mi sangre

-acabo de darme cuenta de ello ¡pero no debiste hacer tal cosa! –Rin seguía con sus mejillas rojas, Sesshomaru se acerca a ella peligrosamente al verlo Rin retrocede asustada- Se-Sesshomaru

-no te hare nada

-ya me despedí de mi familia nos vamos amor

Tomándola de la cintura Sesshomaru la atrae a él, Rin se sostenía de su armadura sonriendo, cerrando los ojos al ver que se elevaban del suelo, al abrir los ojos sonreía de ver a su familia despidiéndola con sus manos. Rin sonríe viendo que Sesshomaru se detenía dejándola que se despidiera de ellos, Rin lloraba al verlos tan de lejos pero no sería para siempre y sabía que en cualquiera de esos días volvería a verlos. Al terminad de despedirse Sesshomaru comienza a dirigirse a su casa sin quedarle tan lejos, Rin al ver que se alejaban miraba el cielo sonriendo al pegarse en el pecho de Sesshomaru, sintiendo como le besaba en la cabeza, levantando la mirada Rin le acaricia el mentón atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo en los labios, dándole un apasionado beso desapareciendo en el horizonte.

**FIN.**

**espero que les guste y nos veremos cuando suba una nueva historia**

**un beso y gracias por tener un tiempo para leer **

**nos veremos!**


End file.
